Tras las puertas del infierno
by Road1985J2
Summary: Una visita sorpresa de Castiel, da la vuelta al mundo de Dean. Es la hora d ser sincero con su mujer Caroline y recuperar a Sam diez años después de perderlo en el infierno. Sam ha estado en coma, o al menos eso cree, pero la verdad siempre vuelve.
1. Chapter 1

Dean aparcó el coche en su garaje como todas las tardes después de volver del trabajo. Al salir, escuchó las voces de sus dos hijos, jugando en el jardín. Se los quedó mirando y sonrió. John tenía casi ocho años, los cumpliría dos meses más tarde. Elisabeth por su parte acababa de cumplir los cinco.

Los dos hermanos eran uña y carne, tal y como Dean y Sam lo habían sido durante mucho tiempo. Dean se quedó allí parado, mientras miraba a sus hijos, le recordaban tanto a él y a su hermano. En realidad, Dean siempre le había dicho a Carolina, su mujer, que Elisabeth era idéntica a Sam. Desde el momento en el que la tuvo en sus brazos nada más nacer, vio en al niña los ojos pardos de su hermano y la rapidez con la que había aprendido a andar y hablar, no podía ser más que la inteligencia heredada de su hermano.

"Si pudieras verlos ahora Sammy." Dijo en voz baja un momento antes de que la puerta de la casa se abriera. Allí apareció ella. La mujer más encantadora y atractiva que Dean había visto en su vida.

Le habían gustado muchas mujeres, pero ninguna le habían sorbido el seso como Carolina. Sus ojos castaños, del color del roble le había dicho ella nada más conocerse, el cabello ondulado, que siempre estaba a mitad de camino entre el rizo perfecto y el liso más absoluto y aquella sonrisa tan sensual, le habían cautivado nada más verla en aquel bar.

Casi diez años después, seguían tan enamorados como el primer día, con sus altibajos como todas las parejas, pero enamorados al fin y al cabo. Dean la miró, allí apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Seguía teniendo una figura envidiable, incluso de los partos de sus dos hijos y el vaquero ajustado y aquella camiseta de tirantes, hacían que el antiguo cazador no pudiera apartar los ojos de ella.

Dean cogió la chaqueta del coche y fue hasta ella. Rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y le besó el los labios. "¿Qué tal el trabajo?" Le preguntó ella igual de cariñosa que siempre, con su encantador acento canadiense.

"Aburrido, en esta ciudad la gente es demasiado feliz como para ofrecerme casos interesantes." Al escuchar las risas de los niños, los dos se dieron la vuelta y los miraron. "Creo que no me dará para mucho más el trabajo de detective, tal vez sea hora de buscarme otra cosa. ¿Y tu, que tal en el bufete?"

Dean siempre pensó que su hermano jamás se creería que estaba casado con una abogada, una de las mejores incluso. Él que siempre había pensado que estaría con una mujer distinta cada fin de semana, no se imaginaba levantarse a la mañana siguiente con alguien distinto que no fuera Carolina.

"Estarías orgulloso de mi hermanito." Dean intentó ocultar la tristeza que le producía siempre pensar en su hermano, cada vez que se daba cuenta lo que se estaba perdiendo. No ver crecer a sus sobrinos, no estar orgulloso de su hermano mayor por haberse convertido en alguien respetable; pero sobretodo no tener una vida que disfrutar, por una maldita guerra entre ángeles y demonios.

"¿Estás bien cariño?" Le preguntó Carolina apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. "Es por Sam verdad, le echas de menos. Me hubiera encantado conocerle, estoy segura que era un hombre estupendo."

"El mejor, mucho mejor tío que yo y mira, después de todo, no le sirvió de nada…" Tan sólo había un secreto que mantenía alejado de su mujer. Bien por miedo a que le ocurriera algo si le contaba la verdad, bien por vergüenza por ocurrido, bien por querer pensar que nunca hubiera ocurrido, Dean jamás le había contado la verdad sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Sam justo antes de conocerla. "Ese maldito coche tuvo que llevárselo por delante."

Carolina conocía muy bien a su marido, sabía que le encantaba la cerveza, que le gustaba pasar horas muertas delante de la televisión tumbado en el sofá, por el simple hecho de tenerla a ella o a sus hijos cerca y también sabía que, cuando tenía esa expresión en su rostro, Dean necesitaba estar sólo.

"Me voy a llevar a los niños a ver a mi madre. ¿Cenamos donde siempre?" Dean sonrió agradecido, ni aunque hubiera pedido un deseo para encontrar a la mujer perfecta, hubiera encontrado a alguien como ella.

"Claro, nos vemos allí." Besó a su mujer en la frente y se despidió. Esperó a que el coche hubiera salido de la casa para encerrarse en el sofá con una cerveza fría y un par de fotos en la mano.

Respiró con fuerza, no quería llorar. Creía haberlo superado después de diez años, y aunque no fuera así, al menos creía poder mirar a los ojos a su hermano y sentir que volvía a hacerlo otra vez. Pero de nuevo, los mismos sentimientos de aquel día se apoderaron de él.

"¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? Porque creo que yo no voy a poder hacerlo, ni si quiera se si quiero hacerlo." Puso la mano sobre la primera foto, la más antigua. En ella estaban su padre y ellos dos, cuando eran unos críos. Ya no recordaba quien se la había hecho, pero la guardaba como su tesoro mejor preservado.

Sonrió con tristeza, aquello tenía su ironía. Él que tenía que estar muerto tras el accidente con el Impala era el único superviviente de la familia Winchester. No tenía que haber sido así, seguramente las cosas hubieran salido mejor para su padre y para Sam. En primer lugar no se hubiera roto el primer sello. Su padre y su hermano seguirían vivos y él se habría evitado tener que luchar por no sufrir cada día de su atormentada existencia.

En la otra foto, estaban solo ellos dos, ya eran unos adultos y había sido tomada pocos meses antes de que todo saliera mal. Había sido de Bobby hasta el funeral, pero ese día, se la dio. "Deberías tenerla tú, hijo. Tu has perdido a un hermano y mereces recordarlo."

No pudo más y se echó a llorar. Nunca lo había hecho delante de su mujer y mucho menos de sus hijos, pero ahora que estaba sólo, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. Se dejó caer, rendido en el sofá y ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

"Dean." Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba aquella voz, que al principio pensó que provenía del pasado, que no era real, que no podía ser real. "Dean, mírame, no tengo mucho tiempo."

"Déjame en paz." Dean levantó por fin los ojos y miró con rabia al ángel. "Me mentiste, me juraste que todo saldría bien, que me ayudarías y cuando llegó el momento, cuando tuviste que hacerlo, no estabas allí. Me abandonaste, Cas y por tu culpa mi hermano está muerto."

"Lo siento, pero no me lo permitieron, los arcángeles…"

"A la mierda los arcángeles, a la mierda tu precioso equilibrio y a la mierda también el Apocalipsis." Dean se levantó con furia en los ojos y se acercó al ángel, que no se había inmutado por su reacción. "Durante meses hice todo lo que me pediste, te seguí con devoción, porque me prometiste que Sam estaría a salvo y al final me vendiste. ¿Cuánto te dieron por la vida de mi hermano? Espero que al menos medio cielo sea ahora tuyo."

"Dean no lo entiendes." Castiel sonaba con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, los años no le habían cambiado; seguramente para él, diez años no significaban nada pero para Dean habían sido toda una vida. "No pude hacer nada, me engañaron tanto como a ti, no sabía para que querían a tu hermano y cuando me di cuenta…"

Dean empujó a Castiel contra la pared y estuvo a punto de golpearle. Pero sabía que él no había tenido la culpa. Más de un ángel había dejado de servir a un dios que nadie había visto y había decido jugar su propia partida, en la que Dean no había sido más un peón más.

"Cuando te diste cuenta ya había matado a mi hermano, poseído por Lucifer. Buen guión para una película verdad. Que pena que sea la historia de mi vida." Dean se separó del ángel y se dio la vuelta.

No quería verlo, en realidad no quería ver a nadie que tuviera que ver con la parte de su vida en la que había sido cazador. Bobby lo había comprendido, le había entristecido tener que perderle también a él, pero lo comprendió.

"Vete de aquí, por favor. Si has venido a ver como estaba o a ver a un viejo amigo, te puedo asegurar que estoy perfectamente, pero no estoy de humor para compartir viejas batallitas."

"No Dean, vengo a saldar mi deuda contigo." Dean se dio la vuelta extrañado.

"No se de que me estás hablando y te agradecería que salieras de mi casa."

"Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, excepto Anna que me convenció para venir." Dean sonrió al escuchar aquel nombre. Al fin y al cabo Anna era el único ángel por el que Dean no se hubiera sentid traicionado.

"Dale recuerdos de mi parte."

"Me dijo y tenía razón, que te debemos mucho y lo que te hemos dado no ha sido más que sufriento." Dean lo escuchó en silencio. No necesitaba escuchar eso para saber que era verdad. En realidad no lo quería escuchar.

"Te agradecería que te fueras de mi casa." Dean se dio la vuelta, esperando que Castiel se desvaneciera en el aire como hacía siempre. Por mucho que le había costado, había aprendido a vivir con la idea de que los ángeles y los demonios estaban allí, pero que ninguno volvería jamás a su vida, después de haberle robado todo.

Sin embargo, Castiel continuó hablando. "Puedo traerlo de vuelta, igual que hice contigo." Dean se aferró con fuerza al respaldo del sofá. No necesitaba más explicaciones para saber de lo que estaba hablando. Pero una parte de él no lo quería escuchar, no quería volver a lo mismo de siempre.

"No lo digas."

"Es cierto puedo traer a Sam de vuelta."

"Ni se te ocurra maldito bastardo." Dijo Dean llenó de rabia al darse la vuelta. "¿Para que vas a traerlo de vuelta? Sam no será el mismo. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado realmente allí abajo? ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo son diez años en el infierno? Nadie es el mismo después de salir de allí. Lo se muy bien."

"No recordará nada de lo ocurrido, te lo prometo puedo hacerlo." Dean abrió los ojos de par en par, no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Si alguien supiera las veces había soñado con un momento así, con escuchar unas palabras así. "Para él será como si el día en el que todo ocurrió hubiera tenido un accidente y desde entonces, hasta hoy, hubiera estado en coma."

"¿En como durante diez años?" Dean tuvo que volver a sujetarse al sofá, pues la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza, imágenes horribles de lo que había pasado inundaron sus recuerdos y el más horrible de los sentimientos de culpa se apoderó de su corazón.

"Siempre será mejor que explicarle que tuviste que matarle para que no trajera el Apocalipsis a la tierra mientras estaba poseído por Lucifer."

"¿Entonces puedes hacerlo de verdad?" Un pequeño halo de esperanza apareció en el interior de Dean.

"Ve al hospital y ve a la habitación doscientos uno, todas las enfermeras te conocen, te pasas allí todos los días un par de horas." Dean sonrió con malicia.

"Eso es romper demasiadas reglas de las vuestras."

"Ya rompí algunas cuando intenté ayudarte. Fallé entonces, deja que te compense ahora, aunque sea un poco tarde. Pero después de lo que paso, digamos que no fui muy libre."

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que Dean pudiera decir nada, Castiel ya se había marchado. El antiguo cazador creía estar viviendo un sueño, que había salido de la peor de sus pesadillas al mejor de sus sueños. No se lo podía creer. Por eso cogió el teléfono.

"Por favor, quisiera saber si tienen a Sam Winchester en el hospital." Dean contuvo la respiración un momento, hasta que alguien le contestó al otro lado.

"Si, está en la habitación doscientos uno, pero su estado no es muy halagüeño, lleva muchos en coma. ¿Es usted familiar del paciente?"

"Soy un amigo, pero estoy seguro que Sam saldrá adelante, tengo esa corazonada." Dean colgó y casi corriendo salió de la casa y se montó de nuevo en el coche. Sam estaba vivo; Sam estaba fuera el infierno y no recordaba lo que había ocurrido. Ahora solo le quedaba buscarse una buena explicación para Carolina.


	2. Chapter 2

Hacía mucho que Dean no entraba en un hospital, desde que su hijo mayor John se había caído de la rama de un árbol y se había roto un brazo; el que hasta ese momento era el último miembro de la familia Winchester; se había mantenido alejado de un lugar que tan sólo le traía malos recuerdos.

Aquel día, Dean entro por la puerta del hospital temeroso de lo que iba encontrar dentro. Por mucho que Castiel le hubiera prometido que Sam no recordaría nada, que estaría bien, como si no hubiera pasado por nada de aquello; Dean estaba muerto de miedo; estaba seguro que le temblaban las piernas y que estaba respirando demasiado rápido. Pero al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que nadie se había fijado en él.

"Dean, hola. Ya pensaba que te había llamado nadie." Dean miró a la joven enfermera que estaba hablándole. Sonreía como si lo conociera bien, desde hacía tiempo y su familiaridad hacia él era algo que el antiguo cazador no comprendía. "Mira que es casualidad, todos los días vienes a primera hora por la mañana y hoy que te retrasas un poco Sam por fin se despierta."

Entonces Dean recordó lo que le había dicho Castiel en su última visita. Para todo el mundo Sam llevaba diez años en coma.

"_¿Y que hay de Carol? Le he contado muchas veces que mi hermano lleva años muerto."_

_Castiel fue rotundo. "Lo siento, no podía cambiar todos esos recuerdos sin causarle algún daño. Carolina debe saber la verdad."_

"Si, ha sido una sorpresa increíble la verdad." Continuó diciendo Dean, recuperando sus viejas dotes para el engaño.

"¿Te importa si te acompaño a la habitación? Ha sido mucho tiempo preguntándome como sería tu hermano y ahora tengo la oportunidad e conocerlo." Dijo la enfermera con demasiada timidez en la voz como para aparentar no estar nerviosa.

"Si claro, no hay problema, seguro que a Sam le gusta saber quien ha sido la persona que ha estado cuidando de él hasta hoy," Dean mostró su mejor sonrisa, pese a que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

"Querrás decir, además de ti, claro. Dean no he vista a nadie tan entregado en los casi diez años que llevo como enfermera. Ni si quiera te hago sombra. Ya me gustaría a mi poder compararme contigo."

"Gracias." Dean odiaba no compartir esos falsos recuerdos. Ansiaba saber si de haber sido verdad el accidente que había simulado Castiel, se hubiera sacrificado tanto como la chica de decía. Tal vez así hubiera conseguido exculpar su pena por lo que había ocurrido a su hermano. "Perdona, por preguntar esto ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas cuidando de mi hermano?"

"Casi tres años y siempre he sabido que saldría de esta." Entraron en el ascensor y al cerrarse las puertas, Dean se volvió hacia ella.

"Estoy un poco nervioso y cuando me pasa eso, olvido cosas." Mentir seguía SINDO una de sus mejores habilidades a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. "Es muy raro, lo se." La enfermera se echó a reír dejando ver su hermoso rostro. "Necesito que me recuerdes cual es tu nombre otra vez."

"Si no estuvieras casado y tuvieras esos dos encantadores niños y sino estuvieras aquí por tu hermano, diría que intentas ligar conmigo. Sigo siendo Lindsay, por cierto y sigo esperando que tu hermano sea el hombre atento y sensible que me he imaginado todo este tiempo."

Lindsay no estaba con Dean en ese momento, pues su mente y sobretodo su imaginación estaban mucho más lejos; en tantas noches que se había imaginado hablando con Sam y conociéndole, sus gustos, sus experiencias en la vida, sus sueños y sus secretos. No podía explicar exactamente porque, pero el menor de los hermanos, pese a haber estado todo ese tiempo en coma le gustaba de verdad.

Estaba segura que había idolatrado la imagen del menor de los hermanos; convirtiéndolo en poco menos que su príncipe azul y se había hecho la esperanza de poder tener con él algo más que una maravillosa amistad.

Fue un misterio para Dean saber como había conseguido encontrar la habitación de Sam, cuando en realidad nunca había estado allí. Supuso que se trataría de algún truco de Castiel para que la historia del accidente resultara más creíble.

Se quedó parado frente a la puerta, quieto, totalmente inmóvil. Hasta ese momento había conseguido evitar pensar en como se iba a sentir al ver de nuevo a Sam después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo sucedido aquella terrible noche.

- o -

"No puedo hacerlo Bobby, no puedo matar a mi hermano." Lo había repetido tantas veces, que Dean no estaba seguro ya si aquello tenía algún sentido todavía.

"Lo se Dean y me duele esto tanto como a ti. Pero Sam está a punto de destruir el mundo y debemos detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y nos mate a todos él primero."

"No, mi hermano no va a hacer nada de eso. Es Lucifer el que quiere destruir el mundo. Sam sigue siendo una víctima más." Dean confió con fuerza su arma, la que antes había pertenecido a su hermano, pues así se sentía más cercano a su hermano y mucho más seguro de que lo que iba a hacer estaba bien. "Siempre podemos atraparle y hacerle un exorcismo, podemos sacarle a esa cosa que lleva dentro."

"Sabes tan bien como yo, que eso no es posible cuando se trata de Lucifer, ya lo hemos intentado muchas veces y en cada ocasión se vuelve más fuerte. No es un demonio cualquiera y lo sabes."

"Pero no puedo matarle, mi padre se sacrificó por salvarme a mi, no me puedes pedir que sacrifique a mi hermano para salvar a toda la humanidad." Si se paraba a pensar en ello, parecía un trato justo, toda la humanidad, miles de millones de personas a cambio de una sola vida.

"Si no se tratara de tu hermano, no dudaría en hacerlo, porque sabes que es lo correcto, es lo único que podemos hacer."

"Tu lo has dicho, si no se tratara de mi hermano."

- o -

"Dean, ¿sigues estando en el mundo de los vivos?" Le preguntó Lindsay para llamar su atención.

"Si lo siento." Contestó Dean, aunque en ocasiones desearía no pertenecer a ese mundo de los vivos que tanto le había arrebatado. "Sólo estaba recordando."

Dean respiró hondo, lo más profundamente que pudo, para evitar dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Al sujetar el pomo de la puerta con su mano, sintió que le ardía, aunque supuso que eso era por culpa de sus propios remordimientos. Finalmente abrió la puerta.

Lindsay entró, sin vacilar; llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo o al menos, Castiel se había encargado de hacerle creer eso. Se dirigió a la ama, bajo la atenta mirada de De4an, que no se había movido de la puerta y sonrió.

"Hola Sam, bienvenido, soy Lindsay." Los ojos de Sam Winchester miraron a la chica con ojos inexpresivos, pues para él, se trataba de una completa desconocida. "Estás en un hospital y nos has tenido muy preocupados por un tiempo. Pero veo que te estés recuperando muy rápidamente." Sam se mantuvo en silencio, aunque mientras escuchaba hablar a Lindsay, se fue relajando; la extraña sensación que había tenido al despertar de no estar en lugar adecuado fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer casi por completo. La chica empezaba a caerle bien. Lindsay se acercó a él como si fuera a revelarle un secreto muy importante. "Hay alguien que lleva esperando mucho tiempo para verte y hablar contigo." Sam siguió la mirada de Lindsay y por fin sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano.

"Dean."

"Hola, Sa…" Escuchar por fin de nuevo la voz suave de su hermano y volver a pronunciar su nombre mirándolo a la cara, hizo que las palabras, que dos simples palabras se le atragantaran. "Hola Sammy." Consiguió decir por fin, mientras caminaba los pasos que le separaban de la cama.

Deseaba abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, sentir el cuerpo de su hermano otra vez entre sus brazos, pero temía hacerle daño. Estaba igual que la última vez que lo recordaba, como ser humano al menos. Sam no había cambiado nada en diez años, porque él había dejado de envejecer mucho tiempo atrás al morir.

Sin embargo, estaba pálido, bastante desmejorado, pero Dean no quiso saber el motivo. No quería saber en ese pequeño momento de felicidad, donde había estado Sam, que le había ocurrido en diez años, si había estado sufriendo en el infierno o si por el contrario había tenido una existencia maravillosa en el cielo; pues para eso, primero tendría que recordar que había matado a su hermano pequeño. Por eso, se quedó ahí de pie, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de piedra.

De repente, Sam alargó el brazo, entumecido después de tanto tiempo y rozó con la punta de los dedos la mano de su hermano. El rostro de Dean se tensó, casi había olvidado lo que sentía al tocar a Sam. Quería llorar, deseaba romper a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo hizo, no podía hacerle eso as su hermano.

"Me voy, os dejo solos para que podais hablar." Dijo Lindsay al sentirse incómoda en ese terrible silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, a Sam todavía le costaba hablar, como si se tratara de un niño aprendiendo sus primeras palabras; en cuanto a Dean, un nudo se había instalado en su garganta, haciéndole imposible pronunciar ninguna palabra.

"Estás diferente, más mayor." Dean tragó saliva, tenía que pensar rápido e inventar una historia que Sam fuera a creerse.

"Soy mayor Sammy, no me he conservado tan joven y guapo como tu." Sin darse cuenta, se sentó en la cama, junto a su hermano, pero sin llegar a tocarlo, pues temía que si era él quien tocaba a Sam, aquella fantasía terminaría para siempre y su hermano desaparecería otra vez.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital? ¿Y porque pareces mucho mayor que yo?" La capacidad de hablar estaba volviendo rápidamente a Sam y su cerebro volvía a pensar con la misma rapidez que nates, por lo que innumerables dudas se agolpaban en su cabeza.

"Sam relájate, tienes que descansar. Acabas de salir de un coma muy profundo y muy largo ¿y ya quieres que te ponga al día de todo?" Cuando Sam iba a contestar, el teléfono móvil de Dean comenzó a sonar. "Hola, si perdona, ya se que tendría que haberte llamado." Sam observó el cambio de expresión en su hermano, fijándose sobretodo, en como de repente, se le iluminaban los ojos. "Pero ha pasado algo. No, no puedo contártelo por teléfono, es complicado. Es mejor que te lo diga cuando volváis."

Al colgar el móvil, Dean se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Sam sobre él. Sonrió, por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado, por muy lejos que hubiera estado, aquellos ojos seguía siendo los del Sam cazador que quería resolver todas los misterios que se le pusieran por delante.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Sam se incorporó con cuidado, notando cada parte de su cuerpo totalmente extraña.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Vamos Dean, h estado en coma, no me he vuelto tonto de repente. ¿Has conocido a alguien?" Todavía le costaba respirar con normalidad, se sentía como si hubiera perdido la costumbre de hacerlo.

"Si he conocido a alguien, pero no quería ocultártelo, es que todo ha pasado tan rápido." Por la mañana su hermano estaba murto y ahora le estaba preguntando si tenía pareja. "No sabía como decírtelo."

Sin embargo, aquello no era del todo cierto, pues durante los diez años de ausencia. Dean no había dejado de hablar con su hermano, ni un solo día, sin estar seguro si le escucharía, pero se lo había contado todo; incluso había sido el primero en conocer de primera mano la noticia de los dos embarazos de Carolina.

Sam ya se encontraba completamente despejado, algo aturdido, pero misteriosamente bien para haber estado mucho tiempo en coma. No quiso decir nada al respecto, porque Dean ya tenía bastante con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos?" Dean mostró una sonrisa tonta que Sam había visto pocas veces en us hermano, pues pocas veces lo había visto enamorado. "Uh, esto va en serio." Ignorar los problemas personales, era una especialidad de los dos hermanos, por lo que refugiarse en los cotilleos le pareció la mejor forma de no ahondar en los años pasados en coma y sus motivos.

"En abril cumpliremos nueve años casados." Entonces Sam se dio cuenta que su hermano había cambiado mucho más de lo que había pensado en un principio. No solo se trataba de las canas que comenzaban a aparecer en ambas sienes o en que hubiera cambiado su forma de vestir. Era algo más y Sam estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo. Sentía que tenía que conocer de nuevo a su hermano, ver su nueva faceta, para Sam, de marido enamorado y averiguar porque parecía esconder un terrible secreto que no se atrevía a revelarle. "Y mira por donde, vas a poder conocer a tus sobrinos."

- o -

"Sam Winchester esta vivo." Escuchó decir Lindsay a un médico que hablaba con uno de los celadores del hospital.

"Debe ser cosa de esos malditos ángeles subversivos. Investígalo y dime quien ha sido, seguro que a sus superiores no les hace ninguna gracia." Los dos hombres sonrieron con maldad.

"¿Qué hay de los hermano?"

"Sam no será un problema, todavía está debil después de su regreso de la muerte y en lo que se refiera a Dean, tiene familia, eso juega a nuestro favor." Se separaron y Lindsay que lo había escuchado todo sin comprender una palabra pensó que era lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo, lo único que le pareció sensato fue ir hablar con Dean y contarle lo que ocurría, si es que tenía un sentido.


	3. Chapter 3

"Carol cariño, si soy yo." Dean no sabía que decir. Nueve años de un matrimonio perfecto habían sido suficientes para no querer ahora pensar en la posibilidad de perder a su mujer por tener que decirle la verdad sobre Sam. "Tengo que hablar contigo ¿Cuándo volvéis?"

"Dean ¿Qué pasa? suenas raro."

"No me gustaría decírtelo así, por teléfono, es difícil de contar."

"Vale ahora si que me estás asustando ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿va todo bien?"

"Si, en realidad si, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Por qué no adelantes tu vuelta y te lo explico todo?" Dean pensó que había llegado el final. ¿Cómo se iba a tomar su mujer que le hubiera estado engañando y mintiendo durante todo ese tiempo? Tantos años con la historia de que Sam había muerto en un accidente de coche y ahora resultaba que Carolina no conocía a su propio marido.

"Bueno, pero por favor Dean, cariño dime que todo va bien." Dean escuchó la plegaria en la voz de su mujer y sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos. No quería hacerle daño, no quería verla llorar por pensar que todo su matrimonio había sido una completa mentira.

La quería, estaba enamorado de ella, completa e irremediablemente enamorado de ella y pensar en volver a estar solo, en perder al amor de su vida por su culpa, era algo que le hacía sentir fatal. Adoraba esos ojos castaños y su pelo oscuro, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la forma en la que se movía con el viento. Todo en ella era perfecto, porque ella era simplemente perfecta; la mujer de su vida, con la que quería pasar el resto de su existencia.

"Claro, te prometo que todo va bien, es sólo que algunas cosas han cambiado un poco." No dijo nada más y carolina tampoco preguntó más. Si conocía bien a Dean, sabía, por el tono agobiado de su voz que había algo importante que tenía que contarle, algo que desde luego no podía esperar.

"Mañana por la mañana estaremos en casa. Dean, te quiero pase lo que pase, ¿lo sabes verdad?"

"Claro, yo también te quiero."

Nada más colgar el teléfono volvió a entrar en la habitación. Sam se había quedado dormido. Castiel no le había avisado que su hermano estaría tan débil, como si realmente se estuviera recuperándose de verdad de algo realmente grave.

Lo miró ahí quieto, durmiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sonrió con ternura, todavía seguía siendo su pequeño Sammy, al que podía cuidar otra vez, del podía hacerse cargo y el que había vuelto a su familia.

Se sentó a su lado, pero Sam ni siquiera se inmutó, tomó su mano, algo más grande que la suya y esperó a notar algún movimiento, algo con lo que poder comprobar que no se había tratado de ningún sueño y que Sam no estaba en coma. Pero no pasó nada. Su hermano estaba completamente dormido.

"Dean." El antiguo cazador se dio la vuelta.

"Lindsay hola."

"Hola, te estaba buscando, bueno no se, seguramente es un tontería, pero me ha dado mala espina y creía que tenía que decírtelo." La joven enfermera se quedó en la puerta, era una estupidez de eso estaba convencida, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que hablar con Dean.

"Claro, dime ¿Qué pasa?" Los dos salieron al pasillo, aunque Sam estaba dormido, Dean no quería molestarle.

"He escuchado al doctor Jonson hablar sobre tu hermano. En realidad estaba raro, no se, escomo si el doctor no parecía el mismo, hablaba de una forma muy extraña, no sabría explicarte y se sorprendió de que Sam estuviera vivo."

"¿Y eso es extraño por que…?"

"Dean, todo el mundo en este hospital conoce a Sam. Tu hermano ha pasado diez años en coma y ha sobrevivido sin ningún tipo de daño cerebral. ¿No crees que eso que lo suficientemente extraño como para que todos conozcan la historia de Sam?"

"Bueno tal vez…"

"No, Dean, ya se que es una locura que me preocupe, pero el doctor Jonson es uno de los médicos más veteranos de hospital, conoce los casos más complicados y desde luego estaba al tanto del caso de tu hermano." Dean no cambio de expresión, por lo que Lindsay empezó a pensar que estaba haciendo el ridículo y que Dean no la estaba tomando en serio. "Mira da igual, sólo quería que supieras que… es igual, seguro que ha sido una locura transitoria por haber inalado ese asqueroso olor a azufre."

La chica se dio la vuelta y se encaminó pasillo adelante. Acababa de quedar como una completa estúpida delante de Dean. _"Seguro que cuenta esto a Sam y también el me ve como una tonta."_

"Lindsay espera." Dean puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y la paró. Ella se dio la vuelta aunque ni siquiera le miró a los ojos de lo avergonzada que estaba. "¿Has dicho olor a azufre?"

"Si también eso fue muy raro, pero seguro que no era nada. A veces soy una completa paranoica, no debería leer tanto sobre conspiraciones."

"Creo que ahora mismo no se trata de ninguna conspiración y si te fías de mi palabra, te irás de aquí y evitarás estar en contacto con mi hermano o conmigo. Me caes bien, no quiero que te ocurra nada malo por nuestra culpa."

Dean no le dejó responder y volvió hacia la habitación, pero la chica le siguió. Ahora que acababa de picarle la curiosidad no la iba a dejar así sin más. Dean entró el habitación, pero no pudo cerrar la habitación a tiempo para que ella no lo hiciera también.

"Te he dicho que te mantengas al margen."

"Claro que si. Llevo tres años cuidando noche y día de tu hermano y ahora me dices tu todo enigmático que me aleje de vosotros. Si es como pretender que no tenga curiosidad por esto, estás muy equivocado."

Lindsay se apoyó en la puerta y sonrió. No iba a marcharse de allí, no ahora que había encontrado algo que por fin, estaba convirtiendo su insignificante vida en algo importancia. Aunque no estaba segura de lo que se trataba, por la forma de comportarse de Dean, ella sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo.

"Muy bien tu ganas, pero cuando te diga que te estés quieta en un sitio lo haces. Esto se puede poner feo y no me gustaría verte…" El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hizo que Dean dejara de hablar. "¿Cuánta gente sabe que mi hermano está aquí?"

"Los médicos solamente, no conocéis a nadie más y sabes tan bien como yo que durante todo este tiempo, eres el único que se ha preocupado por Sam." Lindsay no sabía porque estaba hablando en voz baja, pero la forma en la que Dean estaba mirando a la puerta, como si se tratara de un león a punto de caer sobre su presa, le dio que pensar.

"Voy a entrar, si el chico está solo será fácil acabar de una vez por todas con esto." Al escuchar eso, Lindsay se volvió sobresaltada hacia Dean. Ni siquiera le gustaban las películas de acción y mucho menos le gustaba esa sensación en su estómago de que algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Dean había desaparecido de su vista. Miró a su alrededor pero el cazador no aparecía por ningún lado. La puerta se abrió por completo delante de ella y allí apareció un enfermero que pareció sorprenderse al dar con ella.

"George, mira que me has dado un buen susto. ¿se pude saber que haces aquí?"

"Nos han cambiado el turno, ahora me toca vigilarle a mi." Cuando el muchacho miró hacia la cama, Lindsay pudo ver un brillo siniestro en su mirada que le hizo estremecerse.

"No." De un salto, la chica se puso entre la cama y el enfermero que resopló con fuerza, pues aquello no le había hecho ninguna gracia. "Quiero decir que prefiero quedarme. Llevo mucho tiempo cuidando de él y ya siento que le echo de menos cuando no lo tengo cerca."

"Lindsay ¿Por qué no hacemos esto por las buenas y te quitas de en medio?" George le mostró un cuchillo a Lindsay y ella retrocedió. Jamás se había enfrentado a nadie y menos cuando ese alguien tenía un cuchillos justo delante de ella.

"Creo que te has equivocado porque hoy no es el día de los inocentes."

"No me he equivocado en nada ricura, tu eres la que no debería estar aquí." El enfermero le dio un fuerte empujón y la apartó de su camino, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, pues alguien tiró de él. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a clavarle el cuchillo al que no le estaba dejando hacer su trabajo, pero antes de poder intentarlo, un chorro de agua cayó sobre su rostro.

El chico se retorció y de su cara comenzó a salir humo. Mientras lo miraba Lindsay creía que su rostro se iba a deshacer y que alguien le había tirado ácido. Avanzó hacia él, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo enfermera y sentía que tenía que ayudarle.

"No te acerques, el demonio todavía sigue dentro de él, pero note preocupes no es muy fuerte y con un poco más de insistencia se habrá marchado."

"¿Has dicho demonios?" La chica se volvió hacia Dean, que tenía un libro en la mano y estaba recitando ciertos cánticos en latin. "¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto?"

"Has estado muy bien entreteniendo al demonio, pero te dije que te marcharse, te avisé que podía ocurrirte algo si estabas cerca de mi hermano o de mi. Así que ahora, no digas nada durante un minuto y tal vez luego te pueda contar algo."

"¿Crees que soy el único que lo sabe?" Dijo el enfermero, que había caído de rodillas. "¿Crees que Castiel fue tan cuidadoso como para evitar dejar ningún tipo de rastro?" Se echó a reír aunque Dean sabía que en pocos momentos la criatura habría desaparecido del cuerpo del muchacho. "Pero ahora tenemos una ventaja cazador."

"¿Por qué te ha llamado cazador?" Dean no contestó, pues tenía que saber que era lo que los demonios estaban tramando y hasta que punto estaba su hermano en peligro. "Dean."

"Tu has venido y hemos podido leer en tu mente. Tu mujer es muy hermosa, no está mal tu disfraz de chico respetable y tus hijos…"

"No os atreváis a tocarles o te juro que os mataré uno a uno." La sola idea de que su familia estuviera en peligro otra vez por su culpa, le dio ganas de matar allí mismo al demonio, pero al darse cuenta que había un muchacho vivo, se consiguió contener.

"Ya es tarde para eso cazador, tal vez destruiste a nuestro señor Lucifer, pero somos más y tarde o temprano acabaremos con todo lo que quieres. Ahora que Sam ha vuelto podemos matar al asesino de nuestro amo."

Dean dio un paso más, pero el chico se convulsionó y el demonio, convertido en humo salió despedido por su boca. Lindsay gritó al verlo, pero Dean no se dio cuenta. Todo estaba comenzando otra vez, sólo que ahora sus hijos y Carolina también estaban en peligro.

"¿De verdad quieres ayudarnos?" La chica tardó unos momentos en contestar pues todavía estaba confusa, pero al final asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces consigue el alta de mi hermano porque me lo llevo de aquí."

"Pero no puedes, Sam no está en condiciones."

"No voy a permitir que una cuadrilla de demonios vuelvan a intentar matarlo ahora que vuelve a estar con vida. Se donde llevarlo." Cogió el teléfono y marcó con decisión. "Bobby, soy Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

La casa de Bobby era exactamente igual a como Dean la recordaba, pese a que hacía casi diez años que no ponía un pie en ella. Todo allí le recordaba a lo que había pasado con Sam y a como había terminado su vida. Tampoco había mantenido mucha relación con su viejo amigo desde entonces, pues hablar con él le hacía sentir igual de culpable y despreciable como cuando había dejado a Bobby hacer el trabajo sucio, que el mismo no había podido llevar a cabo.

Lindsay había dejado de hacer preguntas después de veinte minutos en el coche, al ver que Dean no estaba muy por la labor de contestarle o darle una explicación lógica para todo lo que había visto.

Le había hablado sobre los demonios, sobre ciertos seres, por llamarlos de alguna manera, que siempre habían querido matarlos a él y a su hermano y que ahora habían vuelto a por Sam.

Definitivamente nada tenía sentido en una historia que parecía sacada de una película de terror, más que en la vida real, porque en la vida de la hija menor de la familia Tyler, los demonios no existían, los fantasmas sólo formaban parte del folklore de la humanidad y nada de lo que había escuchado en los cuentos de su infancia, era real, no podía serlo en el mundo que ella conocía.

Todavía no tenía muy claro porque estaba ayudando a Dean, porque le había hecho caso a la hora de sacar a Sam del hospital, porque cuando el muchacho necesitaba reposo absoluto después de haber salido de un coma de diez años, ayudaba a su hermano a meterlo en el coche, llevarse una silla de ruedas y llevarlos hasta la casa de un viejo amigo.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella, algo que no era capaz de explicar por si misma, le decía que tenía que hacerlo. Conocía bien a Dean, visitando a su hermano durante años en el hospital, le había escuchado hablarle a su hermano, como si Sam estuviera bien; sobre su infancia, sobre sus padres, sobre la mujer con la que se había casado y sobre los preciosos hijos que tenía.

¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo y tanto amor que Dean expresaba por su hermano iba a querer hacerle algún daño? Eso no era posible y era lo único que Lindsay tenía completamente claro en su mente, Dean quería a Sam y nada podría ser lo suficientemente importante como para lastimarle de algún modo.

"Hemos llegado y por lo que veo Bobby no ha cambiado mucho de costumbres." Dijo por fin Dean mientras aparcaba el coche frente a la casa de su amigo. Antes de salir, se volvió hacia Sam, lo miró un momento.

Le sorprendía que su hermano no hubiera dicho nada, no le había preguntado nada, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, simplemente se había mantenido en silencio, mirando por la ventana, como si lo que veía al otro lado, fuera un mundo completamente nuevo para él.

"¿Va todo bien Sammy?"

"Si, es sólo que… no se, me siento raro, todo es tan diferente que no consigo acostumbrarme a que han pasado diez años. Tu eres diferente."

"¿No querrías decir que soy más viejo? No puedo decir lo mismo de ti hermanito, te conservas como…" Las palabras se le atragantaron. No podía decirle que estaba igual que el día en el que había ayudado a Bobby a matarlo, cuando ni siquiera él había podido sobreponerse a eso. "como si todavía tuvieras veinticinco años."

"Los sigo teniendo y eso es algo que todavía no me has explicado. Tu eres más mayor, tan diferente, no solo por las canas y por las ganas que escondes en la guantera porque eres demasiado vanidoso como para decir que tienes la vista cansada. Has cambiado Dean, tal vez no te des cuenta, pero te conocía mejor que a cualquier otra persona, podía leerte la mente sin necesidad de que dijeras nada y ahora eres casi un extraño para mi."

"¿Qué quieres Sam? Ha pasado el tiempo, tu… caíste en coma, quedaste anclado en un momento de tu vida, pero yo tuve que seguir adelante, solo, el último de los Winchester." Tanto Sam como Lindsay se dieron cuenta que Dean había dejado de hablar con su hermano estaba pensando para si mismo en voz alta. "Os perdí a todos, tu fuiste el último, llegué a pensar que las cosas podían salirnos bien, que la caza no acabaría con nosotros, pero como siempre me equivoqué y un día me encontré completamente solo." Volvió a levantar la cabeza como si de repente hubiera regresado al mundo real. "Si no hubiera encontrado a Carolina, seguramente ya haría tiempo que habría muerto en cualquier cacería."

El ruido de la puerta de la casa al abrirse, le impidió a Sam contestar. Quería decirle tantas cosas a su hermano, que no sabía realmente por donde empezar, quería que le dijera lo que había hecho durante todos aquellos años, quería que le hablara de su encantadora esposa y sus hijos. Sam todavía no se lo podía creer, Dean tenía hijos, dos hijos, tenía una familia de verdad, tal y como su madre había querido para él. Seguramente estaría realmente orgullosa de él.

Pero también quería que le contara lo que le había ocurrido a él. De alguna forma que podía explicar, no le convencía la historia de que habían tenido un accidente, porque Dean no tenía accidentes y mucho menos conduciendo el Impala. Estaba seguro que tenía que haber algo más. algo que hacía que Dean apenas pudiera mirarlo a los ojos, algo que le hacía guardar siempre algo que no se atrevía a decirle, algo que había hecho que su hermano hubiera cambiado su forma de ser.

"Dichosos los ojos." Dijo Bobby al acercarse al coche.

El viejo amigo de la familia, estaba exactamente igual, con diez años más y un poco menos de pelo, pero por lo demás no había cambiado lo más mínimo. La misma forma de vestir, la misma sonrisa al saludar al mayor de los hermanos, Sam creía que el tiempo no había pasado por el veterano cazador.

"Y tu que decías que no querías volver a verme." Le dijo a Dean, justo cuando este bajo del coche. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de la expresión de desesperación con la que le miró el antiguo cazador, se dio cuenta que no quería hablar de ello.

Entonces su vista se fijó en Sam y durante un segundo el muchacho creyó que su cara perdía todo el color. De lo que si estaba seguro era de que se había convertido en una estatua por unos segundos, los suficientes para reaccionar ante lo que parecía ser una visión de ultratumba.

Pese a estar agotado por el viaje, Sam había conseguido salir del coche y se mantuvo d pie, apoyado en la puerta. Lindsay dio la vuelta al automóvil fue hasta él, dejando que apoyara la otra mano sobre ella, para estar más confortable.

"Por el amor de Dios, Sam muchacho, no puede ser real lo que estoy viendo. Creí que…" De nuevo la mirada de Dean le detuvo en seco. "Pensé que jamás saldrías de ese coma después de tanto tiempo."

"Ya ves, parece ser que es difícil acabar conmigo." Dean sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar aquello, pero se mantuvo tranquilo, al menos todo lo que su dolor le permitió sin que se notara. "Chicos se que este es un maravilloso encuentro, pero necesitaría sentarme y descansar, os recuerdo que no estirado mucho las piernas en los últimos diez años."

"Espera un momento."

Lindsay se alejó un momento y fue hasta el maletero del que sacó la silla de ruedas que había robado del hospital y la puso frente a Sam, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, que no pasó desapercibida para él, aunque no era el mejor momento para esas cosas.

"No, no quiero usar la silla de ruedas, puedo caminar, con un poco de ayuda, pero no necesito sentarme en una de esas cosas."

"Sammy, se que nunca te gustaron los hospitales, pues nunca nos han pasado cosas buenas allí, pero mírate, estás de una pieza, has vuelto y te encontré en un hospital, tal vez este en concreto no sea un sitio tan malo."

"Dean no tiene ningún sentido lo que estás diciendo. No me encontraste, mi mismo dijiste que ha pasado diez años…"

"Bueno basta te cháchara y vamos a hacer las cosas bien. Sam siéntate en esa silla y deja de comportarte como un niño, Dean entra en casa y saca unas cervezas, sin alcohol para tu hermano, seguro que vuestra amiga aquí presente, la enfermera…" Bobby se quedó mirando a Lindsay, pues todavía no se la habían presentado.

"Lindsay Tyler." Contestó ella toda ilusionada de que alguien le hiciera caso, pues había vuelto a preguntarse que era lo que estaba haciendo allí exactamente.

"Pues no creo que la enfermera Lindsay Tyler esté de acuerdo con que Sam tome nada con alcohol en mitad de su recuperación y en cuanto a ti, cielo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres beber? Si es que no has decidido escapar de una vez de estos dos cascarrabias."

La chica se echó a reír, mientras los dos hermanos fulminaban a su amigo con la mirada. Pero al menos habían dejado de discutir.

"Una cerveza estará bien también para mi."

- o -

Muy a su pesar, habían acomodado a Sam en uno de los dormitorio de la casa. El muchacho quería escuchar todo lo que su hermano y Bobby tenían que hablar, pero los dos acordaron que era mejor que recuperara fuerzas.

"Si estuvieras en el hospital, a las nueve estarías durmiendo, así que vamos a seguir las reglas. Además tienes una enfermera particular que ha accedido a cuidar de ti todo el tiempo. No te quejes porque te a tocado una de las más guapas y jóvenes."

Lindsay desvió la mirada, para no mostrar a los tres hombres que se había puesto colorada, pero Sam no tomó a la mal la reacción de su hermano, pues la reconoció sin ningún problema.

Era el mismo sentido de humor que usaba cuando las cosas no estaban bien y cuando quería hacerle verla a Sam que no pasaba nada.

Al menos algo de todo eso le hizo sentir bien a Sam, todavía había algo del hermano que él había conocido en aquel Dean que tenía delante. Lo que se preguntó es que era lo que andaba tan mal para que Dean actuara así.

"Dean tiene razón, estás todavía muy débil seguramente hubieras estado en observación al menos una semana y otra en planta bajo la atenta vigilancia de los médicos. Aquí solo me tienes a mi, que sinceramente no es mucho; teniendo en cuenta que ni yo misma se lo que estoy haciendo, pero haré lo que esté en mi mano para que te recuperes pronto. Y lo que tienes que hacer ahora es dormir hasta mañana."

Los tres hombres escucharon a la muchacha en silencio. Pese a su menudo tamaño, había una gran personalidad dentro de su cuerpo, algo que le hizo a Dean estar seguro que le ayudaría a tratar a su hermano. Por su parte Sam empezó a ver a Lindsay como una amiga que se preocupaba por él, más que como una simple enfermera que hacía su trabajo.

No sabía porque había hecho todo ese trayecto con ellos y porque había arriesgado su carrera por él, pero al menos le hacía sentir bien verla sonreír y hablar sobre los años que llevaba cuidándole.

Lindsay le parecía muy simpática y tal y como había dicho su hermano, de una forma bastante inapropiada, era realmente atractiva. Le gustaban las chicas morenas como ella y no había podido pasar desapercibido su cabello ondulado. Le gustaba su sonrisa y la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando alguien la llamaba enfermera, seguro que se había estado preparando durante toda su vida para ser al mejor enfermera.

"Muy bien, me iré a dormir, pero mañana quiero que me pongáis al día de todo, porque se que hay algo que no me habéis querido contar todavía." Lentamente Sam subió las escaleras con la ayuda de Lindsay y Dean y Bobby esperaron a estar solos para hablar libremente.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre Dean? Hace años que no se nada de ti y no te culpo después de lo que pasó y ahora no solo me dices que Sam está vivo, sino que además lo traes aquí para protegerlo de los demonios. ¿Cómo lo han sabido? ¿Y quien esa chica?"

"No se como han encontrado a Sam, pero tenemos que protegerle porque no voy a perderle otra vez."

"¿Cómo ha vuelto de… allí?"

"Castiel, vino el otro día y me dijo que me debía una, que Anna le había dicho que lo hiciera. Todo fue muy extraño no lo voy a negar, pero ahora Sam está aquí y es lo único que me importa. En cuanto a Lindsay, te aseguro que intenté mantenerla al margen, pero realmente está convencida que llevaba cuidando a mi hermano tres años y creo que… no se, creo que le quiere, como si hubiera idealizado a su príncipe azul en él."

El teléfono de Dean sonó en ese momento, rompiendo el instante de sinceridad que estaba teniendo con su amigo.

"¡Ya estáis aquí, genial! Da la vuelta en la siguiente rotonda y luego sigue cincuenta metro, sal por el primer desvío a la derecha y allí verás la casa… Yo también te hecho de menos… Si, te lo contaré todo, pero ven rápido por favor."

Bobby se lo quedó mirando en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

"Veo que todavía me guardas alguna sorpresa más."

"Es Carolina, viene con los chicos para aquí. El demonio dijo que si no podían conseguir a Sam, irían a por mi familia y no voy a elegir entre ellos. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy haciendo verdad? Necesito mantenerlos a salvo y se que tu casa es el mejor refugio antidemonios."

"Supongo." En menos de una hora, el mundo había dado la vuelta para Bobby y de disfrutar de su adorada soledad, su casa acababa de llenarse de gente. Sam estaba vivo además ya parecía estar bastante interesado en aquella linda enfermera, Dean se había convertido en un hombre familia y en pocos minutos su mujer y sus estarían allí.

Había conseguido superar, al menos olvidar en parte lo que había ocurrido con Sam y ahora de repente, BOOM, todo aparecía delante de él, incluyendo la mirada suplicante de Dean, la misma con la que le había pedido que no matara a su hermano cuando Lucifer estaba en su interior, pidiéndole ahora que dejara su casa de refugio para su familia de los demonios que les iban a amenazar.

Adoraba a esos chicos, al fin y al cabo los hermanos eran como sus propios hijos, pero a veces, sólo a veces, sentía ganas de estrangularlos por ser tan precipitados en lo que hacían y un pensar un buen plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby le entregó a Dean la botella cerveza y le pareció que no había pasado el tiempo y que todavía estaban en aquel tiempo en el que luchaban contra los demonios que trabajaban para Lucifer.

Dean se dejó caer en la silla. Estaba cansado, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, no le había dado tiempo a pensar o a sentirse de ninguna manera. Las cosas habían ocurrido tan rápido; la aparición de Castiel en su casa, la noticia de la resurrección de su hermano, el hospital, los demonios, nada tenía sentido a esas alturas, excepto que Sam estaba de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" Preguntó por fin Bobby después de que los dos dieran sendos tragos de cerveza. Era extraño para el veterano cazador hacer esa pregunta después de todos aquellos años transcurridos, pero ahora que la había hecho se sentía bien por haber recuperado al muchacho.

"¿Sinceramente? No lo se, aunque no dejo de pensar en ello. Sam está vivo, sólo dios sabe lo que ha pasado y donde estos últimos años y resulta que no recuerda nada, que para él no ha pasado el tiempo porque ha estado en coma. No lo se Bobby, porque ni siquiera se como me siento yo mismo."

Bobby se quedó callado un momento, pues al fin y al cabo no sabía lo que podía decir o como hacer sentir mejor al muchacho. Al fin y al cabo, Dean había hecho una vida tras la muerte de su hermano. Le había costado como no podía ser de otra manera, había encontrado una mujer maravillosa, perfecta para él, tenía unos hijos y tenía un trabajo más allá de la cacería. Ahora de repente todo su mundo se había vuelto completamente loco y tenía que hacerse a la idea de que nada volvería a ser igual.

"Al menos Sam está vivo que es lo que cuenta." Dijo por fin Bobby y un momento después se dio cuenta que Dean levantaba la cabeza, se lo quedaba mirando y finalmente sonreía aliviado.

"Tienes razon Bobby, he estado tan preocupado con los demonio que nos pueden atacar que no me he dado cuenta todavía que estamos hablando de Sam. Mi hermano está vivo, he recuperado a mi único hermano." Dean suspiró, estaba aliviado, como no lo hbía estado en dos días. "Ahora sólo me queda pensar como voy a protegerlo de los demonios que van a querer matarlo y como le voy a decir a Carolina que Sam no murió en un accidente de tráfico."

Escucharon unos pasos y los dos hombres se quedaron callados esperando saber quien aparecía, con el miedo constantemente presente de que pudieran ser los demonios que les habían amenazado.

"Perdonad no quería molestaros, pero Sam acaba de quedarse dormido y" Lindsay se quedó callada. Aquellos dos hombres la miraban como si se tratara de la primera vez que la veían, aunque en el caso de Bobby, se podía decir que así era. "Os he interrumpido lo siento."

"No tranquila, todo está bien." Dean se levantó y se acercó a la joven enfermera. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a persona que creía haber estado desviviéndose por su hermano durante los últimos tres años que estaba molestando después de haber estado inmersa en el ataque de dos demonios? "¿ocurre algo?"

"No, es sólo que me preguntaba donde puedo quedarme yo, quiero decir, que estoy cansada después del viaje y del día tan agitado y me gustaría descansar un poco." Dean sonrió. La chica parecía ahora tan tímida, que poco tenía que ver con la que antes se había enfrentado a los demonios por proteger a Sam, parecía tener una doble identidad.

"Claro ven conmigo, puedes quedarte con mi cuarto, yo voy a esperar a que venga mi familia así que no creo que me preocupe mucho por descansar." Era una pena para Dean que Bobby lo conociera tan bien, pues el veterano cazador, sabía muy bien que el muchacho estaba agotado, en su rostro veía lo cansado que estaba y lo bien que le vendría dormir hasta la llegada de su familia.

Pero por muchos años que pasara Dean seguía siendo un completo testarudo y jamás reconocería que estaba hecho polvo.

"Tu hermano está bien, no ha dejado de hablar hasta que le he dicho que tenía que dormir. Es un encanto. Bueno ya me entiendes, no quiero decir que…"

"Si, tienes razón Sam es un encanto, siempre lo ha sido, aunque no le gusta demostrarlo y a veces se dedica a tomar el papel de tipo duro, pero ese es mío, él es más del tipo de cachorrillo abandonado, sobretodo con las chicas guapas que le gustan."

Linday se ruborizó, aunque trató de que no se le notara mucho en la oscuridad de la casa. "Espero que no me malinterpretes, no intento ligar con Sam y mucho menos después de lo que ha pasado estos años, pero me gusta." Lo había vuelto a hacer, no sabía como, pero siempre acababa siendo una persona demasiado sincera, incapaz de no decir lo que realmente pensaba o sentía sobre algo. "Vale creo que será mejor que calle."

Dean se echó a reír y se dio cuenta que hacía más de tres días que lo hacía, tantos nervios habían hecho mella en él.

"Yo solía dormir aquí cuando veníamos a ver a Bobby, veo que no ha cambiado mucho la decoración en estos años." Le penaba haber dejado abandonado a su amigo después de la muerte de Sam, pero todo había sido demasiado doloroso, allí había muchos recuerdos y la mayoría no le dejaban un buen sabor de boca.

podía decirse que había sido un cobarde al deshacerse de todo lo que tenía que ver de su vida de cazador, pero una vez que se había convertido en el único Winchester que quedaba con vida, poco más le quedaba por hacer, que rendirse y dar la victoria a los demonios.

"Supongo que sabrás lo que voy a preguntarte ahora."

"Si eran demonios y si venían a matar a mi hermano." Dijo Dean sin levantar la vista del suelo tratando de apartar de su mente todos aquellos recuerdos que no hacían más que destrozarle el corazón.

"¿Es cierto que tu hermano estaba muerto? Sabes creo que si me dices que esos tipos venían del inframundo y querían acabar con tu hermano y contigo porque vuestro trabajo era matarlos para evitar que acabaran con el mundo, supongo que puedo aceptar que Sam estuviera muerto y todos estos años fueran una alucinación."

Lindsay se sentó en la cama y sonriente miró a su alrededor. Dean se preguntó si realmente creía sus propias palabras, si estaba loca o si en realidad se trataba de alguien que simplemente le seguía el juego.

"La ilusión fue creada por un ángel hace tres días, justo cuando trajo de vuelta de donde fuera que había estado este tiempo." Lindsay miró a Dean y él pensó que era el momento en el que ella salía corriendo porque tenía miedo de que se tratara de un miembro de una secta satánica o algo así.

"¿Qué tipo de ángel?" definitivamente aquella joven enfermera, estaba más loca de lo que él había llegado a pensar.

"Dean." Los dos se quedaron mirando a la figura que acababa de aparecer en el dormitorio.

"Uno como él." De nuevo Castiel había aparecido en su vida y si la primera vez le había devuelto a su hermano muerto diez años antes, ¿Qué podía esperar ahora?

Por su parte Lindsay miró a Castiel con cierta reticencia, muchas veces había tratado de imaginar como serían los ángeles y desde luego, ese tipo con gabardina y sin alas blancas preciosas, no tenía muchas pintas de ser un ángel como dios mandaba.

"¿Qué quieres ahora Castiel? ¿Vas a decirme que mi madre y mi padre también están vivos? Porque la verdad es que me darías un buena alegría." El ángel no dijo nada, miró a la chica y esperó. "Puedes hablar, a estas alturas no creo que haya nada que le sorprenda.

"No deberías haber dicho a tu familia que viniera aquí, los estás poniendo en peligro porque tarde o temprano los demonios vendrán a por Sam."

"Lo siento, pero llegas un poco tarde para eso Cass, los demonio a los que me… nos enfrentamos en el hospital," Dijo sonriendo a Lindsay. "Ya me dijeron que mi familia sufriría, así que la única forma que conozco de proteger a mi mujer y mis hijos es luchar sabiendo que los estoy defendiendo, igual que a mi hermano. Por cierto, gracias por traerlo, aunque no me vendría nada mal un poco de ayuda para luchar contra los demonios."

Castiel dudó un momento. Aunque para un ángel, diez años no era tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta, había pasado unos años muy tranquilo sin tener que traicionar a su gente, tanto que casi había perdido la costumbre.

Sin embargo en cuanto vio de nuevo la expresión de Dean, la misma que le mostraba cuando años antes necesitaba una pista, una ayuda o alguien que le salvara la vida cuando ángeles o demonios trataban de usarlo para su propósito.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer. volveré en cuanto pueda." Sin esperar respuesta de Dean, el ángel se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido.

"Eso si que ha sido impresionante, aunque sinceramente esperaba otra cosa tratándose de un ángel." Mientras hablaba, Lindsay se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y no pudo evitar bostezar. "Lo siento pero estoy rendida. Creo que Sam estará durmiendo hasta mañana, pero si despertara antes o si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme."

"Gracias, gracias por todo y por no salir corriendo con todo esto de los ángeles y los demonios."

"Ya te lo he dicho, Sam me gusta y después de tantos años, que al menos en mi mente, he estado cuidando de él, no voy a perder a mi primer paciente ahora por culpa de una lucha entre ángeles y demonios."

"Buenas noches." Dean se despidió de ella y esperó a salir de la habitación a ver que la chica se tumbaba y en pocos momentos se quedaba profundamente dormida. Desde luego estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano por Sam. Resultaba raro que tratándose de alguien que tan sólo conocía porque había estado en coma, lo tratara como si lo conociera de toda la vida y estuviera protegiéndole tal y como Dean estaría haciendo en su lugar.

De repente, el sonido de un coche le sacó de sus pensamientos, conocía muy bien aquel motor y aunque le encantaba saber que sus hijos y Carolina habían llegado por fin, al mismo tiempo le daba miedo pensar que pudiera ocurrirles algo por estar en medio del fuego.

Salió de la casa de Bobby y vio a sus dos hijos corriendo hacia él, se tiraron sobre su padre a un mismo tiempo y aunque estuvieron a punto de tirarlo al suelo, Dean consiguió mantenerse en pie y riéndose los besó a los dos en la cabeza.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con su mujer, Carolina le sonreía cariñosamente, aunque no le costó mucho ver que en su expresión había algo más. La abrazó con fuerza, como ella nunca lo había visto hacerlo y mientras los chicos se dirigían a Bobby, le besó en los labios.

Los chicos conocían a Bobby, el amigo de su padre había estado en casa muchas veces, pero nunca habían llegado a saber a que se dedicaba. Era un hombre simpático con ellos, pero realmente singular; los dos niños estaban convencidos de que aquel hombre escondía un montón de historias que seguramente serían muy interesantes.

Dean continuó abrazando a su mujer durante unos largos segundos. "Dean ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Me has dejado muy preocupada por teléfono y no he dejado de pensar en ello en todo el viaje ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Espero que puedas perdonarme por haberte mentido."

Carolina se separó de Dean para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "Dean…"

"Sam está vivo, no debería estarlo, porque hace tres días estaba muerto, pero no murió en un accidente de coche. Te mentí porque no sabía como decirte la verdad, pero ahora es momento de ser cincero porque Sam está otra vez aquí."

Carolina abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo, nada de lo que su marido estaba diciendo tenía sentido. Sin embargo, una voz detrás de ella habló primero.

"¿Vas a contarle todo a tu mujer, también la parte en la que tu moriste y estuviste en el infierno? ¿Y que hay sobre lo de matar demonios y vampiros?" Al ver aparecer al demonios, Dean empujó a Carolina a ponerse detrás de él. "No te pongas tan nervioso, sólo venía a decirte hola y a saludar a tu familia ahora que van a entrar en nuestro mundo."

Un momento después el demonio no estaba.

"¿De que va todo esto Dean?"

"Creo que tenemos que hablar y espero que después de todo lo que te voy a contar no decidas abandonarme y llevarte a los niños. Vamos a entrar en casa, por lo menos estaremos más seguros mientras te pongo al día."

Definitivamente, la noche iba a ser muy larga, pero al menos ahora sería completamente sincero con su mujer. Tan sólo esperaba que tras terminar aquella noche, su matrimonio no terminara para siempre y que la mujer a la que amaba siguiera a su lado.


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay cerró la puerta del dormitorio al salir y durante un momento se quedó apoyada en ella. Suspiró con fuerza pensando en como había cambiado su vida en apenas dos días. Había dejado su apartamento y su trabajo en el hospital para salir corriendo de unos demonios que trataban de matar a un paciente que nunca había tenido, al menos en la realidad, porque hasta que un ángel lo había devuelto a la vida, había estado muerto y tal vez en el infierno.

El día había sido muy largo. La noche anterior había descansado, pero ni siquiera en sueños había dejado de pensar en todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo y en que era lo que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento.

Apenas conocía a Dean y había decidido seguirle ciegamente, sin preguntarse nada, sin pensar que podía tratarse de un psicópata, simplemente, cuando ese tipo de los ojos negros había entrado en la habitación, ella había asumido que se trataba de un demonio y había permitido que Dean, si que Dean lo exorcizara. Se habían llevado a Sam, ilegalmente del hospital y ella lo había aceptado sin protestar y ahora estaban en Dakota del sur en casa de un extraño, del que tan sólo sabía su nombre Bobby, si ese era su verdadero nombre.

Tan sólo tenía una cosa segura y era que estaba cuidando de Sam. Tal vez los tres años en los que había sido en su enfermera, en los que había evitado que sus músculos se atrofiaran mientras había estado en como y las noches que había pasado en su habitación, porque su hermano no estaba a su lado, tal vez todo eso no hubieran sido más que las creaciones de un ángel en su cabeza, pero sentía que estaba haciendo algo bueno, que Sam, que apenas podía levantase de la cama sin ayuda, era quien le necesitaba y no iba a dejarlo tirado ahora.

"¡Dean no puedes decirme algo así y esperar que lo acepte sin más!" Lindsay escuchó los gritos abajo. Ya había conocido a Carolina a hora de desayunar, aunque por las ojeras que había visto en la mujer, no debía de haber dormido mucho; sin duda la historia de Dean la había mantenido entretenida. "Ahora resulta que toda nuestra vida ha sido una farsa y que no te conozco después de nueve años juntos. Dean por favor, no puedes pedirme que me tranquilice después de algo así."

"Vale lo siento cariño, pero…"

"No, deja de decir que no podías hacer otra cosa. Creía que confiabas en mi. tu conoces todo sobre mi, no te he escondido nada y creía que tu también habías sido sincero conmigo y hace menos de dos horas me has dicho que estuviste muerto y que pasaste ¿Cuántas fueron? Ah si, cuarenta años en el infierno. Si anoche no hubiera visto a ese tipo aparecer y desaparecer delante de mis narices, te puedo asegurar que creería que estás completamente loco."

Lindsay no era un persona cotilla, pero escuchando aquella conversación estaba averiguando más sobre Dean, de lo que este le hubiera contado nunca seguramente. Todo aquello era demasiado, ángeles, demonios, gente que iba al infierno y volvía. Eso sólo pasaba en las películas y en esas novelas baratas que alguna vez por aburrimiento había leído ¿Cómo se llamaban? Supernatural, aunque no estaba segura.

"Vale, ya es suficiente vosotros dos." Lindsay sonrió al escuchar la voz de Bobby y verlo aparecer desde lo alto de las escaleras, como haría cualquier buen padre para poner orden en aquella pelea. Aunque Lindsay no sabía mucho de Dean, estaba casi segura que Carolina estaba hecha para él. "En primer lugar, por el bien de los niños que intentan dormir y que no quieren ver a sus padres gritándose me gustaría que bajárais la voz y en segundo lugar," El veterano cazador se dirigió hacia Carolina, desapareciendo de la vista de Lindsay. "Carolina, mira no conoces, pero yo si que conozco al cabeza de chorlito de tu marido."

"Mira por donde Dean, tu amigo empieza a caerme bien." Lindsay intentó no reírse en voz alta, definitivamente Carolina era la mujer predestinaba para Dean. a simple vista, Carolina era la abogada perfecta, no muy habladora, perspicaz y por la forma en la que había mirado le había mirado a ella, estaba segura que había averiguado mil cosas tan sólo observándola.

"El caso, Carolina es que Dean debería haberte hablado desde el principio de su vida antes de conocerte, porque ha tenido mucha suerte de no encontrarse con ningún demonio ni ninguna otra criatura sobrenatural estando contigo. pero ahora es diferente."

"¿Bobby verdad?" Dijo ahora Carolina con un tono de voz mucho más calmado que dos minutos antes, obviamente no quería asustar a sus hijos. "Mira no se de que va todo esto, pero no puedo comprender que Sam esté vivo, la gente no resucita y mucho menos porque un ángel lo traiga de vuelta." Lindsay se preguntó porque para ella había sido tan sencillo comprender todo lo que tenía que ver con lo sobrenatural y no le había ocurrido como Carolina.

- o -

Carolina suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba cansada, agotada después de estar hablando todo el día con Dean, de intentar comprender lo que su marido le contaba. No era fácil aceptar que no conocía al hombre del que estaba enamorada, que toda la historia que él le había contado sobre su vida era mentira, o tal vez sólo en parte, o tal vez… en realidad no estaba segura de nada y eso le agobiaba, porque había oído muchas historias, porque se preguntaba a quien amaba tanto, quien era el hombre con el que había compartido toda su existencia, sus sueños y sus miedos durante tanto tiempo y sobretodo, si podía seguir confiando en él.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, estaba a punto de romper a llorar y por nada del mundo quería que Dean la viera así. Ya era bastante difícil quedarse en la casa de un desconocido con sus dos hijos, sin saber quien era su marido, como para encima demostrarle que aquello le estaba afectando tanto.

"Carolina cariño…"

"No, Dean no me vengas con esas ahora. Quiero que me digas que todo lo que me has contado hoy es cierto y que durante diez años no has hecho más que contarme mentiras. Y luego prueba decirme que me quieres."

Dean acababa de quedarse bloqueado. Desde la primera vez que había visto a aquella abogada salir del juzgado, sabía que sería suya. Era castaña, justo como a él le gustaban las mujeres, al menos aquellas con las que había mantenido algún tipo de relación más allá de la cama.

Verla bajar por las escaleras del juzgado tan radiante, con la sonrisa de una triunfadora por haber ganado aquel caso que Dean ya no recordaba; había quedado grabado en su mente para siempre. Ahora no podía imaginar la vida sin ella y pensar que porque Carolina supiera su vida anterior o peor aún, por haber recuperado a Sam tendría que perderla ella, eso le volvía completamente loco.

"Te quiero Carolina, eso es cierto, no lo olvides nunca, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, más que a mi hermano, por vosotros daría mi vida una y mil veces."

Dean arrodilló delante de ella. No estaba muy acostumbrado a llorar, nunca lo hacía delante de extraños, pero cuando no podía más, cuando la situación era más desesperada, un terrible nudo en el estómago y en el final de la garganta.

Cogió con fuerza las manos de su mujer y allí, arrodillado delante de ella, cubrió su propio rostro con las manos de ella. "Carolina, he hecho mal durante mucho tiempo al esconderte quien era, pero he perdido a demasiados seres queridos por la mierda de la cacería. No quería poneros a ti y a los niños en el ojo del huracán, no después de… no después de Sam."

Bobby miró al joven cazador. Era cierto, había perdido demasiado en la vida, más que algunos de los cazadores que él conocía y después de haber tenido que matar su propio hermano por salvar a todo el mundo, no estaba seguro que fuera a superarlo realmente.

Pero un día Dean conoció aquella joven abogada, justo lo que él necesitaba para tratar de olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Desde la primera vez que los vio juntos, Bobby supo que estaban hechos el uno por el otro. Luego Dean dejó de llamarle, dejó los casos y finalmente, prácticamente desapareció de su vida, hasta la noche anterior.

"Dime lo que le paso a Sam de verdad." Carolina vio que Dean se quedaba muy tenso, que las manos se agarrotaron y se quedó pálido de repente.

Apenas podía dormir una noche de un tirón sin recordar algún momento de aquel día, de Sam, de cómo había tenido que elegir entre su hermano, su vida y destrozar su alma, para salvar al resto del mundo.

"¿Dean?" Le dijo ella, sin poder evitar acariciar el rostro de su marido, entonces se dio cuenta que se había quedado helado. "¿Dean estás bien?"

"No, no lo está." Contesto Bobby.

Dean se dejó caer en el suelo, apenas podía respirar. "¿Bobby que le ocurre, nunca lo había visto así?" Carolina se arrodilló junto a su marido, pero Dean no la estaba mirando siquiera, con la vista perdida.

"Yo… Sam no tenía porque morir, no así." Dean parecía estar en trance, tanto que no se percató de las manos de Carolina sobre su espalda masajeándole despacio o de su voz cálida que trataba de hacerle sentir mejor sin conseguirlo. "No podía hacerlo, ¿Cómo iba a matar a mi propio hermano? Me daba igual el futuro de todo el planeta o el jodido final del mudo. ¡Era mi hermano, por el amor de dios Bobby, Sam era mi hermano! ¿Cómo esperabais que matara a mi propio hermano? No soy un monstruo aunque algunos lo piensen."

Por fin, Dean se volvió hacia su mujer. "¿Sabías que tenía que matar a mi hermano? Para salvar al mundo de Lucifer, para evitar el maldito Apocalipsis, tenía que matar a mi hermano, pero cuando llegó el momento, cuando lo tenía delante, cuando lo atrapamos, no pude hacerlo, no fui capaz de acabar con el mismísimo demonio porque estaba dentro de mi hermano."

Carolina se había quedado sin palabras. si ya le había parecido horrible imaginar la muerte de Sam en un accidente de tráfico, la sola idea de pensar que Dean lo había tenido que matar, ejecutar podría decirse y ver como lo hacía otro porque no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

"Dean no sabía…"

Un ruido el piso de arriba, proveniente de la habitación de Sam los desvió a todos de la conversación. Incluso hizo que Dean volviera al mundo real. Se levantó de un salto y subió las escaleras dos en dos.

- o -

Lindsay no podía respirar, la mano de Sam le apretaba con tanta fuerza el cuello, que ahora no podía entrar. Había conseguido gritar por el susto cuando Sam se había lanzado a por ella, pero luego cualquier sonido le había sido completamente imposible.

Miró a Sam a los ojos, era tan distinto a aquel con el que había estado hablando durante horas aquellos días. Había algo extraño, no parecía estar despierto y entonces Lindsay se dio cuenta cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por la falta de aire, se dio cuenta que Sam no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Había entrado en la habitación al oírle hablar en sueños, incluso protestar como un niño asustado y al abrir los ojos, sin estar todavía consciente, la había visto a ella. Tal vez había pesando que fuera un demonio, pero a ese paso, Lindsay no llegaría a saberlo.

Dejó de hacer presión sobre los brazos de Sam, aunque eso no parecía haber servido de nada y entre cerró los ojos agotada y medio inconsciente.

"Sam… por favor, me haces daño."

De repente escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse de todo y una voz que llamaba a Sam, tal vez fuera Dean, pero no estaba segura, pues ya todo daba igual. Entonces todo se quedó en negro, escuchó voces al fondo y sintió que caía. Tal vez había llegado al suelo o tal vez alguien la había cogido. Pero un momento después no hubo nada más.


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsay no fue consciente del momento en el que cayó en brazos de Dean, pues ya estaba inconsciente en ese momento. Antes de que Sam le atacara, no hubiera creído que el muchacho tenía tanta fuerza, sobretodo en su estado.

La chica intentó liberarse de sus manos incluso estaba segura que le propinó un par de patadas, pero Sam no parecía él mismo, sus ojos no parecían los del muchacho dulce y simpático que a ella tanto le gustaba. Estos eran distintos, malvados, incluso le parecían los de un sádico, como los de un psicópata y por mucho que había luchado por que le liberara no había conseguido nada.

El resto se convirtió en un manto negro.

Dean escuchó los gritos en la habitación y aunque no quería cortar así su conversación con Carolina ahora que se había decidido a contarle toda su vida anterior a su mujer, Sam seguía siendo lo primero, porque ahora que por fin lo había recuperado no lo iba a dejar tirado por nada del mundo.

Sin embargo, no se podía imaginar que lo que iba a encontrar en la habitación le iba a helar la sangre, porque no podía pensar que se encontraría a su hermano estrangulando a Lindsay y a punto de matarla si no les separaba.

"¿Sam que estás haciendo?" Pero su hermano no le contestó y Dean temió que terminar por hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida. "Sam ¡para de una vez!"

Hacía mucho que Dean no usaba la fuerza y pese a que no se encontraba en baja forma ni mucho menos, le costó moverse y sobretodo, le costó golpear a su hermano con tanta fuerza. Después con un rápido movimiento lo tiró de la cama al suelo y cogió al mismo tiempo a Lindsay, como si aquello todavía fuera lo más normal del mundo para él.

El propio Dean se hizo daño, pero no le importó, no al menos en el momento en el que vio que Sam había soltado a Lindsay y que ya estaba protegida en sus brazos, aunque fuera inconsciente.

"Bobby, bájala y deja que descanse, creo que luego será mejor comentarle un par de cosas sobre los años que ha pasado Sam."

"Si, supongo que será mejor que explique algunas cosas."

Carolina estaba en la puerta del cuarto, mirando todo aquello como si de repente no conociera a su marido, al hombre que durante nueve años le había hecho feliz y que se había comportado como el hombre perfecto.

"Porque me gustaría saber quien coño eres y de donde has sacado eso que acabas de hacer."

"Carolina."

"No, Dean, mira necesito descansar estoy molida después del viaje y ahora todo lo de Sam, que has recuperado a tu hermano del infierno o donde demonios estuviera y sabes hacer todas esas cosas, esa forma de luchar. No estoy preparada para hablar ahora, además creo que Lindsay necesita una persona… normal y corriente para estar más tranquila ella también."

"Claro, pero prométeme que hablaremos, que te contaré todo esto y que me preguntarás todo lo que necesites."

Carolina sonrió con tristeza. "Siempre me has pedido que sea sincera contigo, aunque ahora veo que tu no lo has sido conmigo. Pero no importa, lo seguiré siendo, porque ahora necesito que me digas quien es el hombre con el que me casé, el que he amado durante todos estos años o el que me has mantenido oculto."

Sin esperar respuesta, Carolina salió de la habitación y Dean se quedó ahí, junto con el hermano, que tendido en el suelo no sabía lo que había ocurrido y sintiendo de nuevo que el mundo se le venía encima y estaba a punto de perderlo todo.

- o -

"Dean, lo siento, no se, no se como ha podido ocurrir algo así." Dean no había visto a su hermano tan nervioso nunca. Sam apenas podía enlazar dos palabras seguidas y cada vez que pensaba en lo cerca que había estado de matar a Lindsay se le ponía un gran nudo en la garganta.

"Sam, tranquilo por favor, en tu estado no te conviene excitarte tanto, además Lindsay está bien. Está abajo con Carolina." Tan sólo pensar el nombre de ella le hacía sentir una persona horrible por haberle mantenido alejada de su verdadero ser durante todos los años que llevaban juntos.

"Pero he estado a punto de matarla, ¿No te das cuenta Dean? no soy de fíar deberías…"

"Vamos por favor." Dean se sentó junto a su hermano y puso en sus manos una taza de tila que el propio Bobby había preparado. "¿Qué estás insinuando, que tengo que meterte en un manicomio o algo así? Por favor Sam, teniendo en cuenta por lo que has pasado es normal que tengas pesadillas."

Sam abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo que Dean acababa de decir era completamente cierto. Había sido una pesadilla, un terrible sueño que le recordaba al tiempo transcurrido cuando había estado muerto. Todavía no tenía muy claro si había sido el infierno, si había sido una creación de su mente o que, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba reconciliarse consigo mismo antes de volver a tener una vida normal.

Había tenido entre sus manos el frágil cuello de Lindsay, había tenido la oportunidad de matarla y si Dean no hubiera llegado a tiempo, tal vez lo hubiera hecho. Porque mientras la tenía ahí, mientras la oía suplicar para que le dejara vivir, Sam no era consciente de nada, no era consciente de que no se trataba de un demonio, de que la chica no quería hacerle daño.

No, simplemente estaba seguro que tenía que hacerlo, porque es lo que había hecho durante años.

"Tu has salvado a Lindsay de una muerte segura y yo he estado a punto de convertirme en asesino. Debería estar lejos de vosotros y sobretodo debería estar lejos de tu familia."

Dean lo miró sorprendido. Todavía no le había hablado de su familia, de sus hijos, no le había dicho lo feliz que había sido aquellos últimos años por no hacerle sentir mal. Porque primero tenía que recuperar a su hermano pequeño y luego le pondría al día sobre lo sucedido durante aquellos diez años.

"Te he oído hablar con Lindsay, se que te has casado y que tienes dos niños. Estoy deseando conocerlos. Pero no puedo hacerlo en estas condiciones, no sin saber si voy a hacerles daño o estarán a salvo."

"¡Déjalo ya quieres!"

Dean se levantó de un salto de la cama y fue a la ventana. Ya había sido bastante difícil entrar en el cuarto y ver a su hermano estrangulando a Lindsay. No podía olvidar la expresión de Sam, esa expresión de superioridad y, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, placer por lo que estaba haciendo; como cualquier demonio o cualquier criatura de las que antes cazaban.

Le había recordado a los demonios que habían estado a punto de matarles años atrás, al que había matado a su madre y a su padre, a todos esos contra los que se habían enfrentado. Pero no quería pensar en ello, no mientras su hermano estuviera allí, no mientras tuviera una oportunidad de salvarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que hice mal?"

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó un Sam sorprendido por aquella pregunta.

"¿Qué es lo que hice mal para perderte? Creía que podría salvarte, que Lucifer no podría con nosotros, que al final el bien ganaría. Pero al final yo fui el que lo perdió todo, a mi hermano, a la única familia que tenía y tuve que empezar de cero."

Jamás había hablado de aquello con nadie, ni siquiera con Bobby, al que apenas había visto durante los últimos años. Quería al veterano cazador como a su propio padre, pero hasta el regreso de Sam, cada vez que lo veía recordaba como había matado a su hermano pequeño, como el propio Dean no había tenido el valor de hacerlo, porque no había podido matar a su pequeño Sammy para salvar el resto del mundo.

Hasta el regreso de Sam, Bobby significaba la destrucción de todo su mundo, el fin de una vida y tener que comenzar de nuevo, esconder su verdadero ser para que Carolina no saliera corriendo y hacer que toda la vida de cazador nunca había existido.

"Dean, fue mi culpa y lo sabes. Yo tenía que haberme resisitido a Lucifer, pero me engañó, me cogió por sorpresa y no pude resistirme. Sabes tan bien como yo, que nada de lo que ocurrió fue culpa tuya."

"¿No lo fue? Sam te dejé caer en sus cuentos, en sus patrañas y te dejé creer un montón de cosas porque estaba más preocupado en salvar al mundo. Dejé de ser tu hermano y lo pagué muy caro."

Las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, porque ya no podía decir nada más, no sin decir más de la cuenta, no sin romper el silencio que había mantenido durante diez años seguidos.

"Entonces no lo sabes."

Dean se dio la vuelta sin comprender lo que su hermano estaba diciendo. Ya no podía más. hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta toda la energía que había gastado para mantenerse durante tiempo; para ser un buen marido, un buen padre y olvidar que tenía el corazón destrozado.

Pero ahora que tenía a Sam delante de él, toda esa fortaleza se había desvanecido como por arte de magia, dejando tan sólo un hombre aterrado y devastado por las derrotas de su vida.

Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, pues estaba demasiado cansado como para mantenerse de pie y seguir escuchando aquella conversación que tanto dolor le causaba.

"¿Qué es lo que no se Sam?"

"Lo que hizo Lucifer para que yo aceptara."

Dean suspiró. Justo cuando creía que tenía todo aquello superado, que lo había olvidado por el paso del tiempo, porque la vida había echado tierra sobre aquellos horribles acontecimientos, ahora volvía a su vida como si de una condena se tratara, como si tuviera que volver a pasar por aquello una y otra vez.

"Creo que ahora mismo me da igual."

"No, no da igual, porque tu crees que me fallaste y yo te puedo asegurar que hubiera ocurrido de todas maneras porque yo creí en algo que no era cierto." Dean levantó la mirada dolorosa y llena de pena hacia su hermano, esperando que ese momento de revelaciones acabara de una vez.

"Lucifer me enseñó tu muerte. Cuando le dije que no me uniría a él cuando me negué en redondo, el puso delante de mis ojos tu muerte, algo tan real que por mucho que no quise creerlo, mi corazón me decía que si. No me quedaba nada y creo que me dejé llevar. Te vi morir, otra vez, de una forma tan horrible que tan sólo desee acabar con todo Dean y sabía que algún cazador y sobretodo Bobby sabría como terminar con mi sufrimiento. Dean yo me suicidé."


	8. Chapter 8

Sin darse cuenta, Dean se había quedado paralizado. Todo su cuerpo había dejado de moverse, su cerebro había dejado de trabajar y creía que su corazón había de latir. Toda la habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor y nada de lo que ocurría en el resto de la casa tenía sentido para él ya.

"Dean, ¿te encuentras bien?" Dijo Sam al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba de ninguna forma. "Dean."

"¿Qué es lo que has dicho?"

"Mira, no tendría que habértelo dicho, le pedí a Bobby que fuera un secreto, que nunca te dijera nada sobre lo que pensaba hacer y veo que cumplió su palabra tal y como le rogué." Pese a que le costaba moverse, Sam consiguió levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia su hermano. "Era lo mejor para todos y tan sólo quise haceros las cosas más fáciles a vosotros dos. Tu nunca hubieras sido capaz de matarme y en cuanto a Bobby, jamás le hubiera puesto en un aprieto semejante, es como un padre para nosotros, nunca lo hubiera hecho."

"¿Lo dices así como si fuera lo lógico del mundo? Por el amor de dios Sam… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Dean."

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" A cada momento que pasaba Dean tenía más preguntas por hacer. "Dejaste de luchar. Llevo diez años intentando quitarme de la cabeza que le pedí a Bobby que te matara que fui culpable de tu asesinato, de tu ejecución y ahora me dices que te dejaste matar, que le pediste… Por favor Sam ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme alg así? Soy tu hermano." Dean trató mirar dentro de su hermano, escuchar lo que decía su corazón, lo que decían sus recuerdos y averiguar porque ahora resultaba que conocía tan poco a su propio hermano. "Contéstame Sam, como le pediste a Bobby que lo hiciera."

"Dean te pido por favor que no te hagas más daño a ti mismo, no te mereces esto."

Dean empujó a su hermano contra la pared y lo aprisionó con fuerza. El odio acumulado durante años contra si mismo, por lo que había ocurrido con Sam, salió a través de sus manos contra su hermano, tanto que por mucho que lo intentó Sam no fue capaz de moverse.

"Dean, sabía muy bien que esto te destrozaría, pero…"

"Sólo te lo voy a preguntar una vez más Sam, ¿Cómo lo hizo Bobby? ¿Cómo le pediste que te matara?"

Sam se quedó callado, preguntándose que le había hecho hablar. no había sido él, se había prometido en el mismo momento en que había tomado la decisión de quitarse del medio por el bien de todo ser humano, que Dean jamás se enteraría, se lo hizo prometer a Bobby, vio llorar a su viejo amigo cuando se lo dijo y cuando le apuntó con el arma. No había sido Sam el que había hablado en ese momento.

Entonces lo sintió en su interior, el mismo dolor en el corazón que se había apoderado de él cuando había hecho daño a Lindsay, cuando no había podido evitar estar a punto de matarla, el mismo que entonces y ahora movió sus manos y que en ese momento hizo que Dean cayera al suelo.

La mirada aterrada de Dean, como nunca la había visto le hizo detenerse.

"¿Es… tienes un demonio dentro Sammy?"

Sammy… tanto tiempo si pronunciar y tan seguro que había estado desde hacía diez años que no volvería a decirla y ahora sonaba como lo más normal del mundo, de nuevo mirando a su hermano, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si todo fuera completamente normal.

Sam se agachó frente a Dean y le ofreció la mano a su hermano para ponerse en pie. Por fin su rostro era el mismo, su misma mirada de cachorrillo abandonado, los mimos ojos de color pardo que había visto nacer su hermano y la misma sonrisa de hermano menor que jamás había conseguido olvidar Dean.

"Si es un demonio, podemos luchar contra él, acabaré con el cabrón que se haya atrevido a robar el cuerpo de mi hermano ahora que lo he recuperado."

Sin saber completamente porque lo estaba haciendo, Dean abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, rodeó su cuerpo como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando habían estado a punto de morir en una cacería, como cuando era un niño y lloraba porque su padre no estaba con ellos o como cuando lo había recuperado la primera vez después de verlo muerto en casa de Bobby. Simplemente lo abrazo, a pesar de las ganas que sentía de matarlo por no haberle contado la verdad, por mucho que le odiara por haberle ocultado la verdad. Nada de eso importaba cuando Sam le necesitaba.

"No hay ningún demonio dentro de mi Dean."

"Como si lo fueras a saber si lo tuvieras. Saben esconderse y…"

"No tengo ningún demonio dentro Dean, lo se bien porque," Se quedó callado y volvió a preguntarse que le estaba llevando a hacer tanto daño a su hermano, cuando Dean, desde luego no se lo merecía. "Porque creo que yo soy el demonio."

Dean se echó a reír, desde luego Sam tenía mucho sentido del humor, al menos eso no se lo habían quitado durante los años que había estado muerto. Pero Sam se mantuvo serio, con la mirada fría, tal vez algo atemorizada por lo que acababa de decir, pero completamente serio.

"¿Sam no lo estarás diciendo de verdad?"

"_Tu hermano aguantó mucho más que tu Sam. En realidad, Dean es toda una leyenda aquí abajo, estamos deseando que vuelva para ver si puede batir su propio record sin derrumbarse."_

_El demonio miró a Sam y sonrió. El muchacho se parecía mucho a su hermano, trataba de poner la misma mirada dura y de alguna forma ruda que había visto en su hermano mayor. Estaba deseando tenerlo entre sus manos y hacerle todo lo que había podido llevar a cabo, este Winchester no se le iba a escapar como los dos anteriores._

_Tanto John como Dean, tenían dueños cuando llegaron, en cuanto llegaron sus almas, primero Azazel y luego Alaster, reclamaron lo que era suyo y él, tanto tiempo esperando por una buena presa, se había quedado sin nada, pero ahora había llegado su momento._

"_Sin tu hermano para protegerte y porque no, para sacrificarse por ti, no eres nada ¿verdad Sammy?"_

"_No se te ocurra usar otra vez ese nombre."_

"_¿O que Sammy? ¿Vas a matarme? Lo siento Sam pero tengo que recordarte que ahora estás en nuestro territorio y los únicos que hacemos daño aquí, somos nosotros los demonios." El vampiro chasqueó los dedos y cuando Sam quiso darse cuenta estaba atado de pies y manos en una mesa, el demonio delante de él, extraños instrumentos en una mesa auxiliar y la sonrisa más despiadada que Sam hubiera visto nunca, en su cara. "Por si no te lo había dicho antes, esto tan sólo va a ser divertido para uno de os dos y para ti, Sammy, va a ser muy largo, tanto como la misma eternidad."_

_El tiempo pasó, en pocos días Sam ya no sabía si habían transcurrido meses o tal vez años o en el peor de los casos que no hubiera pasado ni un solo día. Pero no era fácil soportar todo aquel dolor, que en ocasiones le había perder el conocimiento, aunque la mayor parte de las veces el demonio no le dejaba y tenía que esperar a morir una y otra vez para poder descansar al menos… no sabía cuanto tiempo._

"_¿Qué me dices, vas a seguir luchando o vas a aceptar mi oferta? La verdad es que no está nada mal, estaba convencido que dudarías mucho menos, pero casi as alcanzado el record de tu hermano. ¿Qué pasa que esta es una de esas apuestas entre humanos? Si quieres esperar un poco más, hasta superar a tu hermano, por mi no hay problema, lo cierto es que lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo durante estos años."_

"_Cállate." No estaba seguro que era lo que le dolía más, si las heridas que recorrían su cuerpo devorándole poco a poco o las palabras de aquel demonio, que se divertía con su sufrimiento. "Los dos sabemos que vas a ganar. Puedo luchar el tiempo que haga falta, pero al final, me rendiré a ti, no me quedará otro remedio."_

"_¿Significa eso que aceptas mi oferta después de todo?"_

"_Si." Dijo Sam resignado._

"_Vaya Sam entonces será mejor que vayamos firmando el contrato."_

_Las cadenas que lo retenían desaparecieron de sus extremidades, al igual que el cuchillo con el que el demonio había estado trabajando con él aquella mañana ¿o era de noche? Sam cayó al suelo y por más que trato de ponerse en pie y no parecer tan derrotado como realmente estaba, no pudo, ninguna parte de su cuerpo le contestó, nada funcionaba dentro de él._

"_¿Qué me está pasando?"_

"_Tranquilo muchacho, estás dejando de ser un ser humano, para ser uno de los nuestros." Sam luchó, luchó por ponerse en pie, por ayudarse con las mismas manos que miraba con impotencia porque no se movía a su orden. "No te esfuerces, tan sólo es un poco doloroso al principio, raro han dicho otros que era, pero te acostumbrarás."_

"_¿Qué le va a ocurrir a mi cuerpo?"_

"_Tiene que destruirse para cambiar. ya sabes como es esto, aquí abajo todos tenemos una apariencia, si quieres la misma que tienes ahora, si lo deseas la del mismísimo Capitan Jack Harkness; lo que más te guste, pero no es real, por eso necesitamos un cuerpo allí arriba para hacer nuestro juego."_

"_No quiero perder mi cuerpo." Dijo Sam desesperadamente, pero por mucho que se estaba esforzando no estaba consiguiendo. "No, no quiero esto, no quiero desaparecer."_

"_Mira que sois exagerados los humanos, puedes ser quien quieras y luego puedes volver allí arriba y meterte en tu propio hermano, podrías convertirte en él, disfrutar de su mujer, cuidar de sus hijos."_

"_¡Cállate, eres un maldito bastardo!"_

"_Demasiado tarde Sammy, por si no te acuerdas, acabas de decir que aceptabas mi oferta y aquí no vale echarse atrás, cuando dices algo ocurre, cuando un demonio quiere que un humano muera, lo siento… humano muerto, cuando humano dice que quiere ser demonio, lo siento… humano que desaparece definitivamente."_

"_¡No!"_

"Sam, Sam mírame, estás empezando a asustarme. ¡Sam!"

De repente Sam comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo se balanceaba de adelante atrás y que una voz extremadamente conocida le llamaba. Estaba regresando al presente. ¿Era realmente el presente? ¿No estaría jugando el demonio otra vez con su mente por simple diversión? ¿Cómo podía estar seguro que no se trataba de una nueva ilusión y que cuando abriera de nuevo los ojos, estaría otra vez en el infierno, de donde nunca había salido?

"¿Qué le ocurre? Dean ¿que le pasa a Sam?" Al mirar a la puerta, Dean se encontró con Lindsay. "Dime que no ha tenido nada que ver con lo que ha pasado antes, que yo no tengo la culpa."

"Lindsay vete de aquí por favor." Lo último que quería Dean era que la muchacha volviera a salir lastimada.

"¿Lindsay?" Entonces tenía que ser real, el demonio no conocía a Lindsay no antes de salir del infierno y aquella chica tan dulce no podía ser ningún ser maligno, no era posible que los demonios usaran algo tan puro para hacerle daño, ni el mismo Lucifer podría haber hecho algo así.

Sin hacer caso a las palabras de Dean, Lindsay se acercó a los dos hermanos, se arrodilló junto a Sam y le acarició la mejilla. "No voy a moverme de aquí, Sam, estás con tu hermano y conmigo."

"Lindsay." La mano del mucho cogió la de la chica y la apretó con fuerza, mientras poco a poco abría los ojos. "Estoy vivo."

"Claro que si hermanito, estás vivo y ningún demonio…"

"No lo digas. Ahora no por favor." Sin aguantar más, Sam se dejó caer sobre su hermano, pero aún así no dejó la mano de Lindsay. Dean la miró y ella tan sólo sonrió.

"No te preocupes, me quedo con vosotros, prometí cuidar de Sam y eso es lo que voy a hacer y por mucho que su parte más peligrosa intente matarme, no me voy a asustar con facilidad, no cuando he crecido con tres hermanos mayores que yo."

"Gracias." Contestó Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

El silencio de la habitación estaba a punto de acabar con ella. Llevaba allí dos horas desde que Dean se había marchado a descansar pues estaba a punto de caer rendido. Se lo había dicho ella, pues había visto que apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sin embargo, ahora empezaba a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho. Estar sola allí con Sam todavía inconsciente le daba tiempo para pensar y para preguntarse que era lo que estaba haciendo allí y porque se había metido en todo aquel lío sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

Tras hablar con Dean este le había dicho que en realidad no había conocido nunca a Sam, que todo había sido cosa de Castiel, pero ella sentía que no era así, su corazón, toda ella le decía que conocía bien a Sam, que llevaba años siendo su paciente y que lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido para cuidar de él.

Lo miró en la cama, dormido como siempre lo recordaba en el hospital y sabía que había pasado muchas horas así, preguntándose tantas sobre el muchacho que podría haberse inventado una vida falsa para Sam. Pero en realidad no le conocía, no sabía nada sobre él y nunca hubiera pensado que se dedicara como había dicho su hermano, a cazar demonios.

Era cierto, no lo conocía de nada y aún así le gustaba, le caía bien, estaba segura que sería un chico muy agradable, seguramente inteligente y dispuesto a tener una agradable conversación. Se imaginaba hablando con él, durante largas noches de invierno, sentados frente al fuego de su chimenea, conociéndose, poniéndose al día sobre sus gustos, sus aficiones y sobretodo, sobre como era la vida de ser cazador.

Se acurrucó en el sillón, ya era de madrugada y la noche era extremadamente fría. Cogió la manta que el propio le había dejado y rodeó su cuerpo con ella. No quería hacer nada, ni siquiera dormir, tan sólo quería hacer eso, mirar a Sam, contemplarle y esperar a que se despertara. Se preguntó si sería posible enamorarse de una persona con la que nunca habías hablado, a la que ahora resultaba que ni siquiera conocía.

Suspiró con fuerza, no se podía creer que su vida amorosa fuera tan desastrosa como para enamorarse de alguien al que como mucho recordaba como un paciente en coma. Hacía meses que no conocía a un chico, nadie se había parado hablar con ella desde no recordaba cuando y lo peor era que a ella parecía no molestarle, como si realmente supiera cuando iba a llegar el hombre de su vida.

"Tienes mala cara, parece que no hayas dormido en dos días." Sobresaltada, pues la voz la había sacado de sus pensamientos, miró hacia la cama.

Sam se había despertado, aunque no tenía buen aspecto. Se intentó incorporar, pero su cuerpo agotado no le dejó y se tumbó de nuevo con un fuerte suspiro de resignación.

"No han sido unos días fáciles, pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien."

"Esa frase parece salida de mi hermano, seguro que te ha dicho lo que tenías que decirme cuando despertara." Lindsay lo miró sin saber de lo que hablaba. "Lo siento no suelo tener un buen despertar." Sam trató sonreír pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para hacer más esfuerzos. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Preguntó ella aunque sabía muy de lo que estaba hablando.

"Ya sabes, por intentar matarte, no es lo que suelo hacer con las personas que acabo de conocer." Ahora fue Lindsay la que sonrió. "Supongo que todo esto te debe parecer una auténtica locura."

"He conocido a Castiel y la verdad es que no es tipo de ángel que me había imaginado, también estuve cuando os atacó uno demonio. Vuestra vida parece divertida, aunque la verdad es que no se si me gustaría hacer lo mismo que vosotros."

Lindsay se echó la manta por los hombros y se levantó del sillón para desentumecer las piernas, fue hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Sam. El muchacho la miró con curiosidad, pues le recordaba a un pequeño gato investigando lo que había a su alrededor. No dijo nada cuando lo miró a la cara y sus ojos castaños y penetrantes lo observaron en silencio.

"¿Qué es lo que se siente?"

"¿A qué refieres?" Lindsay se cruzó de piernas y todo su cuerpo desapareció debajo de la manta.

"Hoy lo que le dijiste a Dean, sobre que te habían convertido en un demonio. Pero yo te veoy igual, para sigues siendo el mismo muchacho al que _no _cuidé en el hospital y por el que _no _me preocupé durante días para ver lo que podía hacer para ayudarte a salir de aquel horrible coma. Resulta tan raro decir todo esto que me podrían encerrar en un manicomio."

"Tranquila he oído y visto cosas peores." Lindsay guardó silencio con la esperanza de que el joven cazador le contestara a su pregunta.

No estaba segura si era lo más correcto preguntarle eso, teniendo en cuenta que había estado en el infierno y por lo que había pasado, pero Lindsay era un animal de gran curiosidad y cuando había algo que no podía encontrar en ningún libro, tenía que buscarlo en otro sitio.

"Lo siento supongo que no debería haberte hecho esa pregunta, a veces hablo más de la cuenta." Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando Sam tomó la mano de la chica y la apretó. Se quedaron mirando en silencio un momento. Los ojos de ambos se quedaron clavados en los del otro, el suficiente rato para que Lindsay comenzara a sonrojarse y tuviera que volver la mirada hacia otro lado.

"No te vayas por favor, puede que suene muy infantil pero no me gustaría quedarme ahora solo." Apretó con más fuerza todavía la mano de Lindsay, aunque con lo débil que estaba, ella apenas notó la diferencia.

Donde si se dio cuenta de su necesidad de compañía, fue en los ojos implorantes y desperados que le estaban rogando con toda la fuerza posible, que no le dejara sólo.

"La verdad es que no tengo a donde ir, hace días no voy al trabajo, así que supongo que ya me habrán sustituido por otra enfermera y no echarán mucho de menos. Así que, puedo quedarme aquí. ¿Quieres hablar?"

"¿De verdad quieres saber lo que siente?" De nuevo Sam se incorporó, muy lentamente esta vez, como si Lindsay lo estuviera viendo a cámara lenta. "¿Quieres saber lo que siente siendo un demonio?" Ante esa pregunta, Lindsay sintió que el vello se le ponía de punta y todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

"No, no hace falta que me hables de eso si no quieres, no quiero que pienses que soy una cotilla ni mucho menos. Suelo escuchar las historias de muchos pacientes y se que hablar le sienta bien, pero no es nada obligatorio, no es…"

"Es algo que viene de dentro, que lo sientes ahí, creciendo en tu interior." Lindsay intentó retirarse, pero Sam tomó su mano y tiró de ella para que se acercara más a donde él estaba. "No quieres escucharle, pero sabes que está ahí, te llama, te pide que le dejes salir. No deja de gritarle y por mucho que le trato de hacerle callar, no lo hace y trata de volverme loco continuamente."

Sam ya estaba sentado en la cama y su rostro estaba muy cerca del Lindsay. La chica no dijo nada, apenas estaba respirando, no pestañeaba y se había quedado quieta como una estatua de mármol.

El muchacho se acercó un poco más hasta que su boca estaba junto al oído de la chica, la cogió por los hombros y sin apretar más, siguió hablando, haciendo que ella sintiera su respiración contra su oído.

"Le he puesto nombre."

"Le has…"

"Junior." Dijo finalmente Sam.

Durante un segundo los dos se quedaron en silencio, pero tras ese momento, Lindsay rompió a reír, como no se había reído en mucho tiempo, se dejó caer en la cama, se tumbó y continuó riéndose, el estómago le dolía y la mandíbula también.

Entonces miró a Sam que se había recostado a su lado. Los ojos del muchacho estaban puestos en ella y su sonrisa parecía más sincera de lo que Lindsay había visto en él hasta ese momento.

"No te merece saber lo que significa sentir un demonio dentro de ti. Eres demasiado buena, nunca has conocido este mundo. No quieras saberlo, una vez que entres en nuestra vida, no habrá forma de que salgas y te consumirá poco a poco." Se había puesto otra vez serio.

Lindsay alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla y sonrió débilmente. Podía notar su angustia, la que se guardaba para si mismo, la que quería evitarle a ella, incluso la que le estaba evitando a su hermano. Tenía el gesto duro, por lo que ella como si estuviera modelando su expresión recorrió con la mano la mandíbula, las dos mejillas y la posó sobre sus ojos.

"Cuanto dolor habrán visto estos ojos. ¿Qué ha hecho tu familia para tener esta pena encima de ti?" Bajó hasta la garganta de Sam y la dejó en el pecho del muchacho. "Se que hay mucho que no puedes decir, que no quieres contar, por miedo a que salga corriendo, pero soy una chica fuerte, no me impresionan las cosas como a otra gente."

"No sabes de lo que hablas."

"Cuéntamelo entonces." Lindsay se mordió el labio. Tal vez había dicho demasiado, pero sabía que Sam necesitaba hablar con alguien.

"Lo siento pero no lo haré, no te quiero hacer daño." Sin darse cuenta, Lindsay se arrastró lentamente por la cama, hasta acercarse más a él. Se apoyó sobre su brazo y cuando tenía su cuerpo completamente pegado al muchacho cogió sus manos, entrelazo los dedos con los de Sam.

"No os conozco ni a ti ni a Dean, es cierto, no se que tipo de vida tenéis, ni ahora ni cuando estabas…" No se atrevió a decirlo.

"Vivo." Lindsay asintió y respiró dando gracias por que lo hubiera dicho él.

"Pero necesitas hablar con alguien, tal vez alguien a quien no conozcas, tal vez te sea más fácil abrirte."

De repente, Sam se incorporó y llevó consigo el cuerpo de Lindsay, la tumbó en la cama y él se recostó sobre ella. Le acarició varios mechones de pelo y los apartó de su rostro. Miró sus ojos castaños, que de alguna forma le recordaban a él cuando todavía era un muchacho inocente, que como ella no sabía nada de lo que había en el mismísmo infierno.

"¿Estas segura? Si empiezo a hablar esta noche, con suerte dormirás, pero tendrás pesadillas durante años." Lindsay apretó tan fuerte los dedos de Sam, que escuchó al muchacho quejarse. Sin embargo asintió. "No sabes lo que acabas de decir."

Lindsay abrió la boca para volver a hablar pero el grito proveniente de la parte de debajo de la casa, la mantuvo callada. Sam intentó levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo antes.

"Voy a ver lo que ocurre." Se levantó casi de un salto, aunque no le hacía gracia la idea de alejarse de Sam, ahora que casi había conseguido que le contara todo lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, Dean entró en la habitación de golpe, sobresaltándolos a los dos. Todo se había vuelto una locura, se escuchaban voces, incluso escucharon gritar a Bobby, además, Castiel acababa de entrar en la habitación para sorpresa de todos. Sin embargo Dean no le dio ninguna importancia.

"Hay demonios en la casa, Lindsay no te muevas de aquí, Sam no se te ocurra salir, no estás en condiciones de salir, Cass asegúrate que por una vez mi hermano me hace caso y por favor cuida de ellos."

El ángel asintió, mientras Dean desaparecía con un arma ya en mano. Lindsay, que había pensando que aquellos días habían sido una locura, ahora se daba cuenta que aquello podía ser mucho peor. Entonces sintió las manos de Sam alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia la cama.

El muchacho sentía que podía comportarse como hacía años, como cuando estaba vivo, podía proterger a Lindsay que no sabía donde se había metido. Ella no dijo nada, pero sentó a su lado, casi entre las piernas de él, apoyada sobre su pecho; mientras los dos escuchaban lo que estaba pasando abajo.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad, pero al llegar abajo se detuvo en seco. Habían pasado diez años desde su última cacería, desde la última vez que se había enfrentado a un demonio y casi había perdido la costumbre de ver uno y sobretodo había perdido la costumbre de que un ser querido fuera atacado por una de esas criaturas.

Por eso cuando de repente vio a aquella mujer de ojos negros delante de Carolina y se dio cuenta que su mujer era lanzada contra la pared y quedaba allí clavada, dejó de respirar por un momento, hasta que consiguió reaccionar.

"Vaya veo que vamos teniendo a toda la familia junta de nuevo." Dijo al mujer al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y sonreía a Dean. "¿Dónde esta Sam? Echamos mucho de menos a tu hermano, cazador."

"Deja en paz a mi familia."

"¿O que? Hace mucho que dejaste esto. No creas que vas a poder ahora conmigo, no soy como esos aficionados con los que enfrentabas hace diez años, ni siquiera Azazel se puede comparar conmigo." La mujer sonrió y dio un paso hacia Dean.

El cazador no se sentía bien, al fin y al cabo el demonio tenía razón, hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la costumbre de enfrentarse a uno de ellos y no se era lo mismo que montar en bicicleta. De repente se sentía como si nunca hubiera cazado, como si estuviera delante de su primer demonio otra vez.

"¿Qué pasa Dean se te ha comido la lengua el gato? Con todo lo que había oído hablar de ti, esperaba mucho más por tu parte. Tal vez un buen combate o poder darte una buena paliza y en lugar de eso, me tengo que conformar con torturar a tu mujer."

La mujer sonrió, sabía muy bien como hacer daño a un cazador, había aprendido que un hombre como Dean, que había muerto y vuelto a la vida no se asustaba con facilidad y mucho menos cuando se trataba de arriesgar su propia vida. Pero en cuanto alguien atacaba a sus seres queridos y sobretodo a su mujer, entonces la cosa se ponía mucho más entretenida para el demonio.

"No se te ocurra hacerle nada o te juro que acabaré contigo con mis propias manos."

"¿Serías capaz de matarme delante de tu mujer? Se de buena tinta que has mantenido el secreto de tu pasado como cazador, ¿vas a mostrarle ahora tu verdadero yo?" Se lo estaba pasando muy bien, aunque estaba deseando encontrar a Sam. "¿Sabes que hay una buena recompensa por Sam? Tal vez te interese el premio."

"Tienes cinco segundos para marcharte de aquí."

El demonio tenía razón en parte, Dean no estaba dispuesto a que Carolina viera el hombre que era antes de conocerla, porque estaba seguro que entonces la perdería para siempre. La miró por un momento, allí en la pared, pidiéndole ayuda con ojos implorantes, pero sin decir nada, viendo una escena que no le parecía real, que creía sacada de una película.

"¿O si no que? Vamos Dean, que tal si le decimos a tu querida mujercita como funciona eso. Seguro que ahora que está esperando un hijo tuyo, está encantada de vivir con su marido."

Dean se quedó paralizado de repente otra vez. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, en realidad, en ese momento hubiera deseado no haber escuchado correctamente, por eso miró a Carolina en busca de una respuesta, pero de nuevo, fueron sus ojos los que le dieron la respuesta. Si estaba embarazada.

"Te lo iba a decir, pero con todo lo que ha pasado con Sam." Carolina intentó no llorar, no quería hacerle las cosas más difíciles a Dean, no cuando sus vidas estaban en peligro, no cuando su marido estaba tratando de ponerla a salvo de un terrible peligro.

"Que bonito, de verdad te lo digo Dean." El demonio mostró una mueca que simulaba estar emocionado, pero obviamente no lo estaba. "Me encanta lo tiernos que os ponéis los seres humanos."

"¡Cállate!"

Un ruido en piso de arriba hizo que tanto Dean como el demonio elevaran sus miradas allí. El demonio sonrió, justo lo que tanto había querido estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Caminó hacia las escaleras y escuchó a Dean acercarse a él. Se lo imaginaba lanzándose contra él, atacándole sin importarle el inocente al que tenía poseído, al fin y al cabo lo más importante era proteger a su hermano, lo demás no importaba para Dean.

Por eso se dio la vuelta, extendió la mano y Dean salió lanzado contra la pared, destrozando una mesa por el camino. Terriblemente asustada, Carolina gritó, pero no cerró lo ojos, no dejó mirar la escena, porque no podía creer que realmente esa fuera la vida de su marido antes de estar juntos, que aquellas cosas, que esas criaturas, con esos poderes existieran realmente.

Dean se levantó con dificultad, realmente estaba en baja forma, los años que había pasado con civil le estaban pasando factura y aquel golpe le dejó las costillas y la espalda resentidas. Vio al demonio caminar de nuevo hacia las escaleras. No, no podía permitir que se acercara a Sam, ya lo había perdido una vez por culpa de los demonios, ya había tenido que dejarlo morir para salvar al resto del mundo. Esta vez no iba a ocurrir aunque tuviera que poner su vida en peligro.

"Papá." Dean miró a su hija, que corría hacia él, curiosa por las voces que oía en la casa.

No había contado con ello, no había contado con la aparición de sus hijos en toda aquella locura. Por un momento, Carolina y él se miraron y vio ojos aterrados de ella, pidiéndole que sacara de allí a los niños, que no le importaba lo que le ocurriera a ella misma, siempre que los niños estuvieran a salvo.

"Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí. Ahora si que estamos toda la familia junta. ¿Por qué no me presentas a esa pequeña monada?"

El demonio cayó al suelo empujado por Dean y aunque tras un primer momento sintió las manos de cazador sobre su garganta, ahogándolo profundamente y dejándolo rápidamente sin aire, consiguió reaccionar y lo echó a un lado.

"Deja en paz a mi familia." Alargó la mano hacia la chimenea y cogió un atizador de hierro. No se trataba de un fantasma, por lo que no podría deshacerse del demonio así, pero al menos le haría daño unos segundos para poder pensar.

Se lanzó contra el demonio otra vez y clavó el arma en su pecho. Si hubiera sido una persona normal, en ese momento ya estaría muerto, pero no, el demonio lo miró y se quejó mientras poco a poco se sacaba el atizador del cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Dean había conseguido ganar un poco más de tiempo, el suficiente para que el demonio dejara libre a Carolina, que cayó al suelo y él pudiera llegar hasta ella. Le ayudó a levantarse rápidamente y la llegó hasta la niña.

"Vamos cariño."

"¿Qué pasa mamá?"

"Tranquila mi amor, que papá se va a ocupar de todo y vendrá a buscarnos en seguida." Carolina miró a Dean por un instante, con el temor de que el demonio pudiera vencerle y que aquella fuera la última vez que viera al hombre al que tanto amaba.

Pero no dijo nada, no era el momento de poner en peor situación de la que estaba a Dean. Por eso Carolina la cogió, la niña se abrazó a ella con fuerza, como si algo le dijera que estaban en peligro y cuando salieron del cuarto, Dean cerró la puerta detrás de él. Jamás permitiría que el demonio atravesara esa puerta, nunca llegaría hasta ellas.

"Me gusta ver que todavía sabes como jugar esto. Es una lástima que tenga que matarte, porque sinceramente, también se paga bastante bien por tu cabeza en el infierno. Aunque hace tiempo que no ejerces de cazador, tengo conocidos que serían felices por echarte una mano a acomodarte allí abajo."

"Pues lo siento mucho pero creo que eso no va a ocurrir." Dean levantó la vista hasta el techo y sonrió. "Todavía caéis en las mismas trampas que hace diez años, es bueno ver que algunas cosas no cambian."

El demonio elevó también la vista y vio la trampa del demonio. Gruñó en silencio y trató de dar un paso adelante, pero la pared invisible que creaba la trampa era demasiado fuerte para él.

"Has dicho que ni el propio Azazel podía compararse contigo, pero creo discrepar con eso, a él no se le daba mal salir de una trampa como esa." Dean comenzó a moverse por la habitación, cogiendo de una mesa algunos de los libros de Bobby, buscando el que necesitaba para hacer el exorcismo adecuado.

"¿Sabes que es lo malo que tenía gente como Azazel? Que eran demasiado serios y no tenían ni el más mínimo sentido del humor."

Con el libro ya en la mano y preparado para actuar Dean observó al demonio, que pese a lo que el cazador había pensado, no tenía ningún miedo a lo que podía ocurrir un momento más tarde, sino más bien todo lo contrario, pese a lo que Dean creía, el demonio parecía tener la situación controlada.

"A mi en cambio, me gusta jugar en medio de una buena pelea."

El demonio levantó la mano y sin que la trampa fuera un gran obstáculo para él, Dean salió despedido contra la pared. Un momento más tarde, el demonio un paso adelante y salió de la trampa.

"Tenías razón Dean, la trampa para demonios no me hace nada. Gracias por recordármelo." Dijo con una larga carcajada.

Lentamente caminó hacia el cazador, sin bajar la mano, sin dejar de mantener sujeto a Dean contra la pared. El cazador no podía moverse, sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y también sabía que no habría nadie que pudiera ayudarle a menos que…

Cerró los ojos, ante la atenta mirada del demonio y se concentró. No estaba seguro si aquello había funcionado alguna vez, pero tenía que intentarlo.

"_Cas, si puedes escucharme, no me vendría mal una mano ahora mismo. Tengo aquí un demonio y creo que tengo algún problemilla para quitármelo de encima." _Se sentía como un estúpido hablando con la nada, pues estaba más que convencido que CAstiel no podría escuchar sus pensamientos.

"¿Estás rezando? Creía que no creías en dios."

Dean miró al demonio, pensando que aquella podía ser la última persona a la que veía antes de morir, no a Carolina, no a sus hijos, ni siquiera a Sam, tan sólo el maldito demonio que estaba a punto de matarle. Tantos años sin enfrentarse a un demonio y al final iba a ser uno el que lo matara.

"Es igual, vamos a terminar con esto, ahora que se que tu hermano está arriba, ya no me hace falta mantenerte con vida y lo cierto es que me va a encantar se yo, el que acabe con los Winchester de una vez por todas."

El demonio dio un paso adelante y luego otro. Dean sabía que todo estaba a punto de terminar, su vida, el sufrimiento de todos aquellos años haber perdido a Sam y sobretodo la posibilidad de ver crecer a sus hijos y estar el resto de su vida con Carolina.

"Vamos allá." Un ruido a su espalda, hizo que el demonio se diera la vuelta y sorprendido sonrió


	11. Chapter 11

"¡Castiel! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Dime debería llamarte hermano o a estas alturas ya ni siquiera te acuerdas de mi." El demonio parecía haber perdido todo interés, pues la aparición de Castiel en la habitación era una novedad demasiado importante.

"Hace mucho que dejaste de ser mi hermano. Tu mismo decidiste marcharte, nadie te obligó a dejarnos."

El demonio sonrió y tras liberar a Dean, hizo que el cazador cayera de golpe al suelo. Dean lo observaba todo en silencio. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo y desde luego no se había esperado que Castiel conociera tanto a un demonio, como para que lo llamara hermano.

"Mira quien fue a hablar, el ángel que renegó de su familia, el que cuando llegó la hora de la verdad, decidió ponerse de parte de los humanos. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Castiel? ¿Cuáles fueron tus motivos para darles la espalda a los que llamabas hermanos? Yo cambié de bando. Llámame cobarde si quieres, no me importa. Pero tu… humanos frente a ángeles. No se como pudiste."

"Eso no te importa. No tengo porque contarte mis motivos. Pero ahora te vas a marchar. No quiero hacerte daño."

Dean se fijó en la expresión de su amigo, que realmente parecía sincero, parecía tener miedo de tener que hacerle daño a aquel demonio. Era una expresión que Dean nunca había visto en Castiel. Habían luchado juntos, frente a muchos demonio y nunca lo había visto dudar, no de esa forma, nunca se había tenido que preguntar si Castiel sería capaz de acabar con un demonio o no. Ahora no lo tenía tan claro.

"¿Qué pasará si no me voy? Todavía tengo cosas que hacer por aquí." El demonio inspiró, podía sentir el olor de Sam demasiado cerca como para no prestarle atención. "No esta sólo. Sam Winchester no está solo en esta casa. Ya tiene una nueva zorra como Ruby con él. pensaba que haber descubierto las maravillas del infierno, le habrían hecho no volver con otro demonio."

"Hey, como no dejes de hablar de esa forma de mi hermano, te mataré yo mismo."

Dean dio un paso hacia el demonio, pero este lo volvió a lanzar contra la pared.

"Si no te importa los mayores estamos hablando."

Dean intentó levantarse, pero el demonio lo tenía clavado al suelo. tan sólo podía ver la escena, sin evitar que si el demonio quisiera, pudiera atacar a su hermano. Sus ojos se clavaron en Castiel, no comprendía que tipo de relación podía tener con aquel demonio para no comportarse como con el resto de ellos. parecía tener miedo, no al demonio, si no hacerle algún daño. le recordaba a él mismo cuando tenía que decidir si matar a Sam o no cuando podía convertirse en Lucifer. Pero no tenía sentido, aquella criatura era un demonio y Castiel odiaba a los demonios. A menos que… de repente, todo parecía tener sentido, la expresión de Castiel, su reticencia para hacerle daño.

"Eras un ángel. Castiel este demonio era un ángel, tu hermano ¿verdad?"

Castiel posó sus ojos en el cazador. Apenas podía creer que realmente lo estuviera viendo, por lo que le era casi imposible decirle a su amigo humano, que si, que aquel era su hermano, que le había traicionado y que por su culpa se había convertido en un demonio.

"Muy listo Dean, pero ya veo que tu buen amigo Castiel no te ha dicho nada sobre mi. Es una pena, porque la historia familia es de lo más entretenida." El demonio se detuvo y prestó atención. "Están muertos de miedo, quien lo diría. Sam Winchester, el recipiente de Lucifer, aterrado. Pero… no es por él mismo, no teme por su propia vida, no es por la chica, por una humana."

El demonio rompió a reír, mientras Castiel y Dean no le quitaban la vista de encima. Castiel sabía de lo que aquel demonio era capaz de hacer, no podía permitirse ni un segundo de despiste o de lo contrario Dean o Sam, estarían muertos.

"Vete de aquí. Ya te he dicho que no quiero hacerte daño."

"Pues es una pena, hermano, porque a mi no me importaría, lastimarte, por todo lo que hiciste. Puede que ya no sea un ángel, puede que no predique con lo que nuestro padre o que Michael nos enseñaron, pero se que te portaste mal con el resto de los hermanos. Tal vez me vuelvan a aceptar si hago esto por ellos."

Sin decir más, el demonio se concentró, cerró los ojos y levantó las manos. Dean no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pues Castiel no estaba haciendo nada, no se iba a defender, los dos sabían que el demonio le iba a atacar y Castiel no iba a hacer nada. Le recordaba demasiado a si mismo.

"Cass, ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Dean esto no te concierne y no lo entenderías."

Le entendía, pero no podía permitir que aquel demonio hiciera daño a su hermano, a su mujer y sobretodo a sus hijos. Toda su familia estaba en aquella, toda su familia estaba en peligro y Castiel no iba a hacer nada. No podía permitirlo.

"A la mierda con el amor de hermano." Dijo el cazador para si mismo. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Castiel sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por fortuna para Dean, el demonio parecía odiar demasiado a Castiel como para preocuparse por él, por lo que lentamente comenzó a levantarse lentamente, sin hacer ruido para que el demonio no se percatara de su presencia, ni de lo que intentaba hacer.

Sin embargo, todo pasó tan rápido, que Dean apenas pudo reaccionar. Tal vez fuera la falta de costumbre, los años que había pasado sin cazar, pero no pudo actuar antes de que todo ocurriera. Escuchó los pasos desde el piso de arriba, alguien que corría hacia las escaleras y que el demonio reconoció en seguida por su aroma.

"La humana se acerca. No pensaba que Sam se hubiera vuelto un completo cobarde que deja que se sacrifiquen por él. Pensaba que ese era tu trabajo." El demonio no se dio la vuelta para hablar con Dean, pues los humanos no habían sido nunca su mayor preocupación y menos cuando se trataba de un cazador que hacía años que no le molestaba.

"¿Dean?" La voz de Lindsay, rompió el corazón de Dean, si no hacía algo pronto, la chica sin duda moriría. "¿Dean va todo bien? Se que no debería estar aquí, pero no se, creo que Sam no se encuentra muy bien y es posible que tenga algo que ver, eso que tiene dentro."

"Estoy aquí abajo, con Castiel, baja." Dean miró con desesperación al demonio, hacía mucho que no veía a un demonio tan poderoso como para poder imitar su voz y al mismo tiempo mantenerlo ahí quieto, como si de una estatua se tratara. También parecía haber paralizado a Castiel.

"_No dejes que lo haga, por favor Cass, no permitas que la mate. Se que quieres a tu hermano y que no podrías hacerle daño. Pero por favor Cass, no dejes que mate a Lindsay, ¿Sabes lo que le haría eso a Sam? No podría volver a ser el mismo y ahora, con ese demonio."_

"_Lo se Dean." _Castiel le devolvió la mirada a Dean, sus ojos mostraban la agonía que estaba sintiendo el ángel en ese momento, la desesperación por no saber que hacer. escuchaba a Linsday cada vez más cerca, veía a Dean, atrapado por el demonio que poco tiempo antes, unos pocos cientos de años antes había sido su hermano, al que más había querido y por el habría matado al resto de los ángeles. Estaba confuso.

"Dean, estoy preocupada por Sam. Dice que hay un demonio aquí abajo y se había empeñado en que no bajara, pero no se encuentra bien. Creo que si algo en la casa, le está haciendo daño."

"Tranquila, baja y lo solucionaremos. Ha venido alguien que seguro que puede ayudarnos y que quiere conocerte."

Dean cayó de rodillas, el demonio estaba usando casi toda la fuerza vital del cazador para hablar, para imitar su voz, su tono, su forma de ser. Lo vio sonreír de una forma grotesta y terrible que tan sólo deseaba pegarle un tiro y acabar con él de una vez.

"_Cass, por favor."_ Le suplicó mentalmente Dean a su amigo, justo cuando Lindsay apareció al final de las escaleras.

La chica se quedó paralizada. "¿Dean que está pasando aquí? ¿Es él… es otro demonio?" Trató de dar un paso atrás, pero no lo hizo. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, pero algo en su interior le decía que se estuviera quieta, algo le hacía sentir bien. Miró a los tres hombres alternativamente, pero su vista quedó clavada en Castiel que poco a poco se acercó a ella.

De nuevo unos pasos sonaron en la escalera, solo que en este caso parecían más torpes, como si le costara caminar a esa persona.

"Vaya, así que vamos a tener una reunión familiar, Sam viene en camino."

"No te acerques a mi hermano."

Dean seguía atrapado dentro de la prisión invisible en la que el demonio le había encerrado, pero de la misma forma que había pasado la vez anterior; la atención del demonio estaba puesta en Lindsay y Castiel, por lo que notó que podía mover los brazos y que la voz volvía a ser exclusivamente suya.

"Lo siento Dean, pero como he dicho antes, va a ser un verdadero placer acabar con los dos Winchester al mismo tiempo y ya de paso con mi querido hermano. No creía que fuera a ser un día tan maravilloso cuando me he levantado esta mañana. ¿Qué te parece a ti preciosa?"

Con un movimiento casi imperceptible, el demonio hizo que Lindsay fuera arrastrada hasta él. Rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos y se echó a reír, cuando ella empezó a forcejear, pues al fin y al cabo, le recordaba a esos documentales que había visto en televisión, en los que los mayores depredadores del mundo atacaban a sus presas indefensas.

"Creo que esto va a ser divertido."

La enfermera protestó y se revolvió, pero las garras del demonio eran demasiado opresivas, no había forma de liberarse, por mucha fuerza que estaba usando, el demonio siempre usaba más.

"¡Dean ayúdame!" Gritó, al notar los labios del demonio en su cuello. Sintió su lengua recorriendo su piel. Volvió a protestar, al notar un pequeño mordisco, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no había forma, su prisión era demasiado fuerte y lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que el demonio le hiciera más daño todavía.

"Puede que ya no tenga la sangre de demonio en mi interior, pero puedo enfrentarme, puedo usar al demonio que me controla para que dejes a Lindsay en paz."

Todos levantaron la vista hacia la escalera. Allí estaba Sam, pálido, como si acabara de salir de la tumba y apenas se mantenía en pie, pero Lindsay se dio cuenta que el demonio que la retenía se estremeció al verlo ahí.

"Sam, no." Sollozó Lindsay. No sabía lo que significaba eso de usar al demonio, pero estaba segura que no podía ser nada bueno para él. Sam le sonrió con ternura y Lindsay creyó ver que se estaba despidiendo de ella. "Sam…"

"Cas, saca de aquí a Lindsay. Sam, no creo que al demonio que llevas dentro le vaya a gustar lo que va a pasar y en cuanto a ti, amigo, te dije que dejaras en paz a mi familia y si tienes algún problema con la tuya, será mejor que lo arregles fuera de mi vista."

El demonio dejó marchar a Lindsay y fue hasta Dean, pero no llegó, miró al suelo, al símbolo que el cazador había dibujado con su propia sangre. Se quedó petrificado, sabía lo que eso significaba, pero hacía mucho que nadie le atacaba como si de un ángel se tratara.

"Veo que les has enseñado bien para deshacerse de los ángeles. Espero que nunca se cansen de ti, hermano."

Dean presionó el símbolo con fuerza con la mano ensangrentada y un potente haz de luz inundó la habitación. Un momento más tarde, Dean abrió los ojos y aunque le costó un momento acostumbrase a la oscuridad que otra vez cubría la habitación, en seguida se dio cuenta que estaba sólo en el cuarto.

Se levantó por fin y dio un par de pasos, para asegurarse que la trampa había desaparecido con el demonio. "Sam, Cass, Lindsay, estáis ahí." Esperó un segundo, con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, Carolina y lo que había tenido que ver y sufrir, saber que iba a ser padre otra vez. suplicó por no haberle hecho daño a Sam por haber usado esa forma de echar al demonio; porque aunque sabía que esa forma era efectiva con los ángeles, nadie le había dicho si también actuaba con los demonios. Castiel también le preocupaba, pero no tuvo que darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza, pues en seguida escuchó pasos acercándose a él. Los vio aparecer en la habitación, Sam y Lindsay juntos y Castiel tras ellos, con el semblante alicaído.

Deano no preguntó pues ya sabía el motivo de aquella expresión, aunque no conociera toda la historia. Como había pensado antes, le preguntaría, pero antes tenía que preocuparse por otras cosas.

"¿Sam como estás?"

"Mejor ahora que el demonio se ha ido. Ha sido muy extraño, pue sentía que el demonio que trata de dominarme, odiara a ese demonio. Nunca me había ocurrido algo así."

"Eso es porque el demonio que nos ha atacado, antes era un ángel y tal vez los demás demonios sean un tanto racitas y tan sólo les gusten los demonios de pura sangre." Sam miró a su hermano sorprendido y luego se dio la vuelta hacia Castiel, pero vio que había algo extraño en él, no estaba en la conversación. Quería preguntar, pero su hermano le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

"¡Dean!"

El cazador se dio la vuelta, Carolina estaba en la puerta, visiblemente nerviosa, lo suficiente, como para echar a correr y lanzarse a los brazos de su marido. Él la arropó con fuerza y la besó. La sola idea de poder llegar a perderla le estaba haciendo polvo.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien ahora que no estoy atrapada por un demonio." La sonrisa de Carolina iluminó su rostro. "Pero creo que va siendo el momento de que me cuentes un par de cosas sobre tu vida antes de conocernos. Vas a tener que ponerme al día de muchas cosas."

"Si pero antes… ¿Estás embarazada?"

"No quería que te enterarás así, pero. Si, vamos a ser padres otra vez."

"Cass, necesito que me digas que el bebé y ella están bien." El ángel no contestó, por lo que Dean tuvo que volver a llamarle para que le hiciera caso. "¡Cass!"

Dean compredía que su amigo estaba mal, que demasiados recuerdos aparecían en su mente, pero el cazador lo necesitaba en ese momento a su lado. Cuando todo es tuviera más tranquilo, tendría una charla con él, sobre las relaciones de hermanos que estaban en diferentes bandos.


	12. Chapter 12

Pese a que no quería hacerlo por todas las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza, Carolina, aceptó tumbarse un rato. Dean estaba preocupado por el bebé después del ataque del demonio, por lo que pidió a Castiel que comprobara que el embarazo de su mujer iba bien.

"Se que todo esto es mucho para ti, se como te siente, no es la primera vez que tengo problemas con mi hermano. Pero ahora te necesito; hace años que no te pido nada, pero Carolina y los niños son lo más importante de mi vida."

Mientras le escuchaba hablar con el ángel Sam se dio cuenta, por fin, que su hermano había cambiado totalmente, que ya no era el Dean que había conocido cuando viajaban juntos por el país, sino que ahora se había convertido en un completo hombre de familia, preocupado por su mujer y sus hijos.

Sam estaba fuera de esa familia, por mucho que Dean tratara de decirle lo contrario, las cosas ya no eran como antes, ya no se trataba de proteger a su hermano de cualquier posible peligro y conseguir mantenerlo a salvo de los demonios que querían llegar hasta él.

Por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, Dean había terminado por madurar y Sam se sentía orgulloso de su hermano por eso.

Castiel, se acercó al sofá en el que estaba descansando Carolina, aunque sus movimientos eran resignados y totalmente ausentes. Había esperado no volver a ver a aquel ángel, había estado a punto de destrozar su vida y había deseado que desapareciera de su vida para siempre.

Pero tal y como había aprendido con los humanos, todo vuelve a nosotros, ya seamos seres humanos o propios ángeles, luchar contra el destino no tenía sentido y ahora se daba cuenta.

"Dean estoy bien, lo digo en serio, los dos estamos bien, el demonio no me ha hecho nada, tan sólo quería asustarte a ti." Carolina apretó con fuerza la mano de su marido que no se había movido de su lado desde que se había tumbado allí.

"Bueno, pero de todas formas quiero asegurarme. Cass." Al levantar la cabeza el cazador se cruzó con los ojos azules del ángel, pero se dio ceutna que algo iba mal, alo que no le había dicho, algo que seguramente no iba a querer decirle, a menos de que le insistiera mucho. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, estoy bien, gracias." Castiel se concentró en el vientre de Carolina y cerró los ojos.

Le encantaba hacer eso, no es que tuviera sentimientos especiales por los bebés humanos, pero le encantaba sentir que la vida siempre se había paso y poder sentir los latidos de ese pequeño corazón, sonando con fuerza en el vientre de su madre, era una experiencia de la que nunca terminaba por cansarse.

"El bebé está bien. Si deseáis que os confirme el sexo de la criatura, puedo hacerlo."

Dean había escuchado que se trataba de una niña, pero todavía ocurrido tan repentino mientras se enfrentaba al demonio, que tal vez no fuera cierto. Miró a Carolina, de alguna forma estaba seguro que ella ya sabía que sexo tenía su tercer hijo, pero al verla asentir le pidió a Castiel que se lo dijera.

"Es una niña, una niña sana y fuerte."

Dean sonrió, sin poder evitar una expresión de felicidad, como no había mostrado, desde que había descubierto que su hermano estaba vivo. Carolina se incorporó y abrazó con mucha fuerza a Dean.

"Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. No quiero que me ocultes nada para protegerme o porque te de miedo decirme algo. Ahora ya se que existen los demonios y los ángeles y que tu hermano murió por… bueno eso no lo se, pero quiero que me pongas al día." Los ojos de Dean la miraron y observaron su mirada penetrante y en ocasiones dura, que ahora le mostraba con decisión. "Cuando nos casamos dijimos que seríamos un equipo y eso incluye alejarse de las mentiras y saber que eras un cazador."

"No quería ponerte en peligro con mi vida pasada."

Sam sintió una punzada en el corazón, pues hasta ese momento había pensado en ello. Al fin y al cabo, su presencia en la vida de Dean, no era más que un recordatorio, seguramente doloroso, de lo que había sido antes su vida, no del futuro que tenía por delante con Carolina y los niños.

Sin que su hermano se diera cuenta salió de la casa. Los dos necesitaban tiempo para saber hacia donde iban sus vidas, pero sobretodo en su caso, necesitaba saber para que estaba vivo de nuevo.

"Espero que no pretendas escaparte." Sam se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz Lindsay tras él. "No conozco mucho a tu hermano, pero con un ángel a su lado, estoy seguro que te atraparían pronto."

La sonrisa de la chica era realmente bonita y sobretodo hipnotizante, lo suficiente como para que cuando se sentó a su lado en el porche de su hermano, durante un momento, todos sus problemas se marcharan. Le gustaba, realmente Lindsay el gustaba mucho y en otras circunstancias, antes de morir, diez años antes, podría habérselo dicho realmente, pero ahora no estaba seguro de lo que realmente quería o de lo que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar.

"No deberías estar aquí." Dijo finalmente a la chica. "Ya ves que los demonios me persiguen y tal vez a los ángeles no les haga gracia que Castiel me trajera de vuelta. No es seguro estar conmigo."

Lindsay rodeó el brazo de Sam y le obligó a acercarse a ella, un momento más tarde, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiró. "Creo que ya es un poco tarde para decir eso. sobretodo después de lo que he pasado estos días."

Sam sonrió apesadumbrado. Parecía que ya no había marcha atrás, que sin haberle preguntado si quiera, habían metido a la joven enfermera en un juego demasiado peligroso para ella.

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué? No hace falta que estés todo el día protegiéndome. Te agradezco que lo hagas, pero fui yo la que decidí quedarme para cuidar de ti, Dean no me obligó y cuando he bajado antes, aún a sabiendas que había un demonio, no has tenido que empujarme. Llámame insensata si quieres; pero quiero estar conmigo."

Nada más decir aquello, Lindsay volvió la mirada; ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido eso. con lo mucho que le había costado aceptar que realmente sentía algo muy fuerte por Sam y ahora se lo había dicho como si nada. Se preguntó si era culpa de la adrenalina que todavía corría por su interior por el ataque del demonio o si tener cerca de Sam era lo que provocaba en ella.

Pero por muchas vueltas que le diera, ya lo había dicho, se había sincerado con Sam y ahora solo faltaba saber como reaccionaba él. tan sólo sintió el contacto de la mano de Sam sobre la suya y la otra sobre su mejilla. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque tampoco lo intentó demasiado. Estaba tensa, nerviosa y fuera de si.

"Me preocupo por ti, porque me gustas y por nada del mundo querría que te ocurriera nada malo." Sam esperó y un segundo más tarde, intentó que ella volviera la cabeza hacia él y lo mirara por fin a los ojos.

"¿De verdad te gusto?"

"Más bien debería hacerte yo a ti esa pregunta. Acabas de descubrir que soy un resucitado y que ángeles y demonios vienen detrás de mi para matarme, por hablar de la sangre de demonio. Podría decirse que no soy un buen partido y desde luego nada seguro. Así que, ahora que lo sabes casi todo sobre mi. ¿De verdad te gusto?"

Lindsay se mordió el labio, aunque no hubiera necesitado más de un segundo para contestar a esa pregunta a la que, en su cabeza, ya había contestado muchas veces durante aquellos días.

"Claro que me gustas. A todas las chicas nos gustan los chicos peligrosos. ¿Qué hay más peligroso que un chico perseguido por bandas de ángeles y demonios porque tiene sangre de demonio y puede volver a traer el Apocalipsis? Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa." Sam esperó en silencio. "No vas a salir corriendo, aunque no conozco tanto como tu a tu hermano, estoy segura que no le gustaría nada eso y al final iría tras de ti."

"Si, seguramente es lo que haría."

"¿Entonces que? Si quieres piensa que lo haces por mi, para no meterme en más problemas y dejarme en la seguridad de la familia y de tener un ángel cerca."

"Creo que me vas a meter en muchos problemas."

Lindsay sonrió y volvió a mostrar la misma sonrisa cálida y segura de antes. No estaba tranquila, desde que todo aquello había comenzado no lo había estado, pero no le importaba, en el fondo, siempre, desde que era pequeña, había sabido que la vida le deparaba algo mucho más importante que ser una buena enfermera y la perfecta ama de casa. Ahora se daba cuenta que era lo que llevaba esperando desde siempre.

Lindsay se levantó y se sentó sobre las piernas de Sam, tomó su rostro entre ambas manos al ver que el muchacho no hacía ningún movimiento y le besó en los labios. Los labios de ambos temblaron a un mismo tiempo.

Para Sam parecía que hacía una verdadera eternidad desde que compartía un beso realmente sincero con una mujer. Para Lindsay, aquello significaba dar un salto al vacío, en el que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había.

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, los cuerpos de los dos se separaron, necesitaban un tiempo para conocerse, antes de decirles a los demás que estaban juntos, además, Dean tenía bastante encima como para contarle así sin más, que había alguien más en la familia.

"¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Había empezado a pensar que habías decidido dejarnos." Sam y Lindsay se miraron un momento, como si lo dos hubieran leído el pensamiento del otro, pues al fin y al cabo eso era precisamente lo que Sam había estado a punto de hacer. "¿Me he perdido algo?"

"No, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, ahora mismo entro."

La mirada inquisitiva de Dean, pasó de su hermano a Lindsay, sabía que había algo entre los dos, pero no quería empezar a acosarles con preguntas, estaba demasiado cansado para hacer algo así.

"Y yo, con todo lo que ha pasado, creía que iba a empezar a volverme loca, el aire fresco, también me ha venido bien."

"Bueno lo que sea." Dijo Dean para nada convencido de las palabras de su hermano y Lindsay. "Quería ir a cenar a algún sitio, para olvidarnos de todo esto y celebrar el embarazo de Carolina. ¿Os apuntáis?" Dijo el mayor de los manos muy a conciencia de haber usado el plural en aquella pregunta.

Ninguno llegó a contestar, pues Carolina apareció en la puerta.

"Dean, Castiel se ha ido, ha dicho que tenía una cuenta pendiente que no podía retrasar por más tiempo, ha dicho que lo entenderías."

"Ha ido tras ese demonio, ángel o lo que sea. A veces pienso que es incluso más testarudo que yo."

Dean entró en la casa y tras una mirada rápida entre los dos, Sam tomó la mano de Lindsay y siguió a su hermano. Al fin y al cabo, aunque nadie más lo sabía, Lindsay se había convertido ya en parte de sus vidas.


	13. Chapter 13

La calle estaba totalmente desierta, todavía era muy de madrugada y la gente tardaría en levantarse para empezar el nuevo día. Castiel miró a su alrededor; le gustaba la soledad, no tener que preocuparse por los humanos que hubiera cerca, simplemente tener tiempo para pensar. Había sido tan repentino, su existencia se había convertido en una auténtica locura y ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

Tanto tiempo sin haberle visto y ahora se lo encontraba como un demonio. ¿Tanto podía cambiar la forma de pensar de alguien? Había sido su hermano, uno de tantos, pero alguien a quien había amado con todo su corazón y ahora tenía que encontrarlo y enfrentarse a él.

Para un ángel, el tiempo no corría igual que para los humanos, para un ángel diez años apenas eran una fracción de tiempo, un corto espacio que pasaba delante de sus ojos sin darse cuenta. Había pasado miles de años con sus hermanos, habían sido felices, todo lo felices que podían ser los ángeles; habían visto crecer al ser humano, ampliar su forma de vida y enriquecerse en conocimientos, mientras ellos esperaban el momento en que su padre apareciera ante ellos.

Nunca habían visto a Dios, igual que los demonios jamás habían visto a Lucifer, hasta que había comenzado el Apocalipsis, pero Dios jamás había aparecido y por más que Castiel lo había visto por todo el mundo, por todo el cielo, incluso había buscado por el mismísimo infierno, pero Dios no había aparecido.

Por eso, muchos ángeles habían comenzado a dudar de su verdadera existencia, incluso había oído opiniones que decían, que Dios había muerto. Aquel hermano, aquel ángel que ahora se había convertido en demonio por falta de fe, había sido uno de los últimos en cambiar de bando y Castiel ni siquiera lo sabía.

La noche anterior se habían vuelto a ver, sólo que se habían tenido que enfrentar. Por nada del mundo, Castiel querría hacer daño a su propio hermano, no después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos; pero por culpa de sus sentimientos, había puesto en peligro a sus amigos. Se había quedado paralizado al verlo, habría podido con él, siempre había sido más poderoso que él y no habría tenido problemas en derrotarle, pero no había podido hacerlo, no se había sentido con fuerzas.

Un gato echó a correr, cruzando la calle y eso le devolvió a la realidad, los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos, por lo que agitó ligeramente la cabeza y continuó caminando. Como ángel, podía encontrar a otro ángel, aunque ya no fuera un de ellos, como si de un rastro especial se tratara. Cuando sentía que estaba cerca, el corazón del humano al que estaba poseyendo se aceleraba como si fuera suyo y todo él se ponía nervioso.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, seguramente si decía algo en voz alta, su antiguo hermano le contestaría. Pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo en completo silencio, con la única compañía del viento, que poco a poco se estaba levantando.

"Veo que me has seguido. Sabía que no dejarías ir sin más." Castiel estaba en lo cierto, su hermano estaba allí.

"¿Cómo iba a dejarte después de ver en lo que te has convertido? Eras mi hermano, te quería, te amaba y no voy a permitir que caigas en el abismo de las mentiras, por culpa de que algunos ángeles y demonios nos hayan utilizado."

"No sabes de lo que hablas hermano." La voz del ángel caído retumbó en el silencio de la calle. Castiel volvió a mirar a su alrededor, buscando a su hermano, pero el antiguo ángel no se dejó ver por ningún lado. "Veo que no te han contado toda la historia y sigues creyendo las antiguas mentiras."

"¿De que estás hablando? Vamos sal aquí y al menos mírame, ten el valor de decirme porque nos vendiste y que es lo que te ofrecieron ellos."

Una risa terrible, llenó la calle.

"¿Qué me ofrecieron? Vamos Castiel, sabes muy lo que me ofrecieron y si no estuvieras tan ciego, aún hoy con la búsqueda de un padre que se marchó hace mucho, también lo verías."

"¿Qué fue?" Gritó Castiel fuera de si. Amaba a su hermano, pero allí no estaba reconociendo a su hermano, no podía verlo tras aquella máscara de maldad que se había creado.

"La verdad."

Una sombra cayó desde uno de los tejados y se colocó frente a Castiel. Siempre había sido más alto y grande que él, pero su gran tamaño, junto con su gabardina negra y aquel semblante entonces terrible le daban un aspecto completamente aterrador.

"Un ángel me ofreció la verdad, me habló de las mentiras que tu me has contado, pero me dijo que los verdaderos mentirosos eran esos que creían fervientemente en la regreso de nuestro padres. Porque, ¿Sabes una cosa hermano? Nuestro querido padre nunca tuvo intenciones de volver, nos dejó tirados para que limpiáramos lo que él mismo había ensuciado."

El ángel, ahora convertido en demonio, se sorprendió al ver que el semblante de Castiel no cambiaba al escuchar sus palabras, como si ya conociera aquellas noticias. Se acercó a él un poco al ángel para mirarlo a los ojos y descubrir que era lo que escondía, pues parecía que no sólo él había cambiado.

Entonces lo vio. Castiel también lo sabía, había descubierto la verdad sobre Dios mucho antes que él, pero aún así seguía en el mismo bando. No lo comprendía, no era posible. Pero ahora sólo le cabía una opción, una de la que algunos le habían hablado, pero que nunca había visto con sus propios ojos.

"Veo que es cierto." Dijo por fin el joven demonio.

"¿De que estás hablando?"

Castiel dio un paso atrás, pues no le pasó desapercibida la mano que ocultaba su antiguo hermano en la gabardina; tal vez quería matarle después de todo, pero Castiel no se lo pondría nada fácil.

"Los humanos, has pasado tanto tiempo con ellos, que casi te has convertido en uno más. Compartes sentimientos humanos, eres vulnerable y te importan, ¿No me digas que los ves como si fueran tu familia?"

Castiel no supo que responder a la primera, podía decir que si, que Dean era como un hermano pequeño para él, un hermano al que debía proteger de los grandes peligros que siempre había a su alrededor y que sus hijos… llevaba años velando por ellos, aunque el cazador no lo hubiera visto.

Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y Castiel no era el mismo desde que había estado cazando junto con Sam y Dean diez años antes. Todo era diferente ahora, pero su hermano no lo iba a comprender, pues para eso tendría que haber aprendido a aceptarlos como seres iguales y no inferiores.

"Has cambiado Castiel, tu tampoco eres un ángel, como esos a los que llamas hermanos. No creo que tu les caigas muy bien tampoco ahora que te has vuelto tan… humano." Dio un paso más adelante y cogió con fuerza el cuchillo que guardaba en el bolsillo.

Había matado a muchos ángeles con él, todos aquellos que se había encontrado por el camino y habían tratado detenerle, había caído sin poder llegar a decir nada. Era bueno, uno de los mejores en su trabajo. Pero aquel día, quería ser perfecto, pues Castiel no era tonto y le conocía demasiado bien, podía verlo en sus ojos, estaba preparado para defenderse, por eso, tenía que ser rápido y no dudar a la hora de matarlo.

"Lo siento hermano, pero podríamos haber sido muy grandes juntos y podríamos haber dominado a todos esos estúpidos ángeles que todavía esperan que su dios aparezca. Pero supongo que ahora es demasiado tarde para ofrecértelo supongo."

"Ahora eres un demonio. Toda nuestra vida nos hemos enfrentado a demonios, no puedes pedirme que me una a ti."

"Lo suponía, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo, antes de matarte."

El demonio extrajo la mano de su bolsillo con mucha rápido, casi tanta que apenas le dio tiempo a Castiel a reaccionar. El ángel se echó hacia atrás, justo cuando el demonio lanzaba el cuchillo contra él. La hoja del cuchillo rasgó ligeramente su gabardina, pero no le hizo nada a Castiel.

"Veo que no has perdido facultades hermano. Lo malo es que yo, he mejorado mucho más que tu."

El golpe que le dio con la mano izquierda que tenía libre, lanzó a Castiel unos metros. El ángel cayó al suelo y protestó, pero volvió a ponerse en pie.

"No comprendo porque has venido tras de mi si sabías que te mataría."

"No me matarás, soy tu hermano, lo veo en tu rostro, no me quieres hacer daño, sólo te han hecho creer que así lo deseas cuando en realidad no es cierto."

Castiel se puso en pie mientras observaba al demonio; se había quedado parado, mientras el escuchaba, como si estuviera considerando sus palabras.

"Te equivocas." El demonio volvió a moverse con rapidez y de un salto llegó hasta Castiel, lo volvió a empujar contra el suelo, sin que el ángel hiciera nada para evitarlo. "Voy a matarte, porque fuiste tu quien más me inculcó todas esas mentiras sobre nuestro padre y resulta que ahora sabes la verdad. Eres un hipócrita Castiel y como tal vas a morir."

El demonio levantó el cuchillo con ambas manos, como si de un ritual lo empuñó con fuerza, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su antiguo hermano, que para su sorpresa no hizo nada para evitarlo, se iba a dejar matar y el demonio pudo ver en su mirada perfectamente el motivo.

"Que sacrifiques ahora tu propia vida por sentirte culpable, no va a cambiar el odio que siento hacia ti." Iba a dejar caer el cuchillo, deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas y ahora por fin tenía su oportunidad.

"En eso te doy la razón." Dijo una voz, al mismo tiempo que el cuchillo caía de sus manos y sentía el dolor por la bala que le había impactado en la mano. "No merece la pena que des tu vida por alguien tan desagradecido como él.

Tanto Castiel como el demonio miraron en la dirección de la voz, donde se encontraban Dean, Sam y Lindsay.

"¿Veo que te has traído a tus perros? Supongo que tendré que esperar un mejor momento para terminar nuestra pequeña charla hermano." El demonio se apretó con fuerza la mano herida y desapareció.

Dean se acercó a Castiel y le dio la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. El ángel se había quedado en silencio, mirando hacia donde había estado un momento antes su hermano. Su mirada estaba triste y respiró con fuerza.

"¿Qué tal si hablamos ahora?" Dean puso su mano sobre le hombro de su amigo. Aunque no fuera decírselo, sabía perfectamente como se sentía el ángel. "Se está haciendo de día y podríamos tomar un café, yo tengo hambre."

"Ya sabes que no como."

"Vamos Cass, es una excusa para hablar, pensaba que después de tanto tiempo, habrías pillado el doble sentido de los humanos."

El ángel se dio la vuelta y observó que Lindsay y los dos cazadores le miraban en silencio. Quizá su hermano tuviera razón después de todo y se estuviera convirtiendo, de alguna forma en un ser humano. Pero a Castiel no le importaba hacerlo.

"Un café estaría bien."


	14. Chapter 14

Juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, Dean y Castiel regresaron a la casa del cazador. Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar y por lo que parecía, Castiel tenía que ponerlo al día sobre un par de cosas. Allí los esperaban Sam y Lindsay, siempre juntos desde hacía dos días. Carolina estaba sentada en el sofá y a sus dos lados dormían sus hijos.

Castiel miró a todos sorprendido.

"Por si no te diste cuenta hace diez años, formas parte de mi familia y todos te queremos ayudar." En silencio Sam asintió, aquello le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, antes de morir, antes de sacrificarse por toda la humanidad, cuando Dean, Castiel formaban un equipo, algo extraño pero un equipo al fin y al cabo.

Lindsay observó a Sam, parecía tan distinto al chico que había conocido en el hospital. Tal vez fuera cosa de aquella vida anterior, de la que apenas le había contado nada; pero la joven enfermera sabía que el chico escondía mucho más de lo que había contado. Esperaba que algún día se sintiera con fuerzas para decirle quien era y que había hecho como cazador, pues todavía no comprendía muy bien lo que ese término significaba.

Por su parte, Dean miró a Carolina. Su mujer había pasado por mucho durante los últimos días, incluso él todavía no se había hecho a la idea de tener un tercer hijo, pero para su mujer sin duda alguna había sido mucho peor; pues acababa de descubrir la verdadera identidad del hombre con el que se había casado y al que estaba segura de querer. Dean tan sólo esperaba que ella no le odiara por haberle ocultado todo aquello.

La pequeña Elisabeth se despertó bostezando. Abrió los ojos pardos y vio a Castiel delante de ella mirándola.

"Tío Cass." Dijo contenta, se levantó, se alejó de su madre y se lanzó a los brazos de ángel, frete a la sorpresa de sus padres y de Sam. "Que bien que has vuelto. Papá decía que igual no te encontraba." La niña se acurrucó entre los brazos del ángel y Castiel la levantó en el aire.

John también se despertó al escuchar la voz de su hermana y de la misma forma que lo había hecho la niña, dejó a su madre en el sofá y fue hasta Castiel. Rodeó con sus pequeños brazos la cintura del ángel.

"Cass, no es que me importe lo mucho que te quieren mis hijos, pero ¿podrías decirme porque motivo te conocen como si les hubieras estado contando un cuerpo para dormir todas las noches?" Preguntó Dean totalmente descolocado.

"El tío Cass viene todas las noches a vernos." Puntualizó John a su padre, como si aquella pregunta fuera la más obvia y sencilla de responder.

Dean miró a su amigo. hacía tiempo que no había sabido nada de Cass, casi desde que Sam había muerto y Dean se preguntó si sería cierto que el ángel hubiera estado vigilando el bienestar de sus hijos. Castiel sonrió, desconcertando todavía más a Dean, pues ese era un gesto que el antiguo cazador no veía muy habitualmente viniendo de su amigo; ahora realmente parecía un ser humano de verdad.

"Venga chicos, que tal si nos vamos a la cama, que ya es muy tarde para vosotros ya veis que Castiel está bien." Los dos niños le dieron un beso en la mejilla al ángel, con el mayor cariño posible y tras dar la mano a su madre, se marcharon a sus dormitorios.

Un momento antes, Carolina lanzó una furtiva y mirada a Dean, con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad por lo que le habían contado sus hijos mientras esperaban la vuelta de Dean y Castiel.

- o -

"¿Conocíais a Castiel?"

La niña asintió, mientras comía el sándwich de pavo que le había preparado su madre para cenar.

"¿Tu no conocías al tío Cass?"

"¿Por qué tendría que conocerlo? Nunca ha venido a casa."

Los dos niños dieron sendos mordiscos a sus cenas, se miraron con sorpresa, pues no tenía ningún sentido lo que estaba diciendo su madre. Los dos conocían perfectamente a Castiel, no recordaban un solo día de su vida en el que su tío no había estado con ellos, no les hubiera dado las buenas noches o como en el caso de Elisabeth, no hubiera impedido que cayera de un árbol.

"El tío Cass siempre nos da las buenas noches, aunque nos dice que no os digamos nada, porque papá se pondría triste. No se porque dice eso, porque nos ha contado que son muy buenos amigos. Dice que le gustas mucho, que Dean hizo bien al casarse contigo. ¿Por qué ha dicho eso mamá?"

Elisabeth hablaba con tal naturalizad de Castiel, que a Carolina le hacía gracia. Para sus hijos era cierta la antigua frase, que decía que todos tenemos un ángel guardián, pues ellos lo habían tenido desde el momento en que habían nacido y sus propios padres nunca habían tenido ni la más remota idea.

"Castiel conoce a tu padre desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo y a veces pienso que lo conoce mejor que yo." Carolina suspiró, ahora que conocía la vida que había tenido Dean antes de conocerla a ella, se preguntaba si realmente conocía a su marido. "Pero no os preocupéis, estoy segura que Castiel siempre intentará hacer lo mejor para vuestro padre y para vosotros."

Besó en la frente a su hija y retiró los platos vacíos de los chicos.

"El tío Cass nos ha contado muchas historias. Sabe muchas leyendas, como nos dice él." John siempre perspicaz, hacía mucho que sospechaba que las historietas que les contaba el tío Castiel, eran más verídicas de lo que el ángel quería hacerles creer. "Seguro que papá también sabe muchas cosas interesantes, ojalá nos las cuente algún día."

"Seguro que os las contará. Pero decidme, ¿Qué es lo que sabéis del tío Castiel? Si es un secreto no hace falta que…

"¿El tío Cass es un ángel?"

Carolina se quedó parada de improviso al escuchar aquella pregunta por parte de su hijo. John era sincero siempre, cualquier duda, cualquier cosa que le rondara la cabeza o la pregunta más difícil la hacía sin dudar. Elisabeth por su parte, algo más reservada, prefería observar primero, intentar averiguar las cosas por si mismo y cuando por fin, agotada y sin conseguir nada, no consiguiera averiguar la respuesta, entonces se decidía a preguntar.

"Claro que es un ángel, ¿es que no has visto las alas? Aunque no son blancas como hemos visto en los libros. El tío Cass tiene las alas negras y son enormes." Dijo la niña ilusionada en sus palabras, alargando los brazos todo lo que pudo para simular lo que medían las alas.

Carolina se preguntó en ese momento si los niños habían escuchado hablar a los mayores durante aquellos días, pues por lo poco que conocía, pero estaba segura que el propio Castiel no les habría dicho así como así que era un ángel, pues sabía o al menos había supuesto que los niños no lo hubieran comprendido. Si ella no era capaz de entender lo que significaba tener a ángel como el mejor amigo de su marido, no creí que los niños lo fueran a comprender.

Pero los dos niños la miraron, sin entender porque los miraba con tanta sorpresa.

"¿Tu no sabías que el tío Cass era un ángel? A nosotros no los ha dicho, seguro que quería que lo descubriéramos solos, como si fuera una prueba."

Elisabeth, John y su madre fueron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá. Carolina no le quitaba la vista de encima a los niños, pues empezaba a pensar que no los conocía en realidad, igual que estaba descubriendo la verdadera vida de su marido.

"¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo, que ya sabemos que es un ángel?" John miró con ojos atentos y hambrientos, del mismo color verde intenso que su padre. "Seguro que se pone muy contento."

"¿Sabéis lo que os digo? ¿Por qué no dejáis que sea el propio Castiel el que os lo diga? Creo que le gustaría contaros toda su historia, pero será mejor dejar que lo haga él cuando esté preparado."

"¿Preparado?" Preguntó John al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba contra su madre y bostezaba.

"El tío Cass va a volver ¿verdad?"

Elisabeth se mantuvo seria, esperando la respuesta de su madre. Quería a Castiel como sólo quería a su hermano y a sus padres, incluso ahora que acababa de descubrir que tenía un tío del que su padre tantas veces le había hablado y que resultaba ser vivo, todavía no había aprendido a quererlo de verdad. Le apreciaba y empezaba a ver que realmente se parecía a su padre, pero aún así era extraño verle con vida, aunque a su edad todavía no comprendía exactamente lo que vida y muerte significaba.

Dean se había encargado de eso, por nada del mundo quería que sus hijos tuvieran una vida como la suya. Siempre había tratado de evitar que sus hijos sufrieran y mucho menos quería que descubrieran lo que significaba la muerte antes de tiempo.

Por eso cuando había llegado el momento de hablarle sobre Sam, Dean había tenido mucho cuidado de no decirles como había muerto, aunque hubiera sido por salvar a toda la humanidad, aunque su sacrificio pudiera ser algo muy importante para el futuro de sus hijos.

Simplemente les había contado las aventuras que habían vivido, como si de cuentos de aventuras o miedo se tratara, nunca como algo real, nunca como algo por lo que sus hijos pudieran tener miedo realmente a la hora de irse a la cama, o por lo que quisieran tener un arma para protegerse por las noches.

Carolina y los niños eran lo más importante en su vida desde que había perdido a Sam y protegerlos, tanto de los peligros físicos, pero sobretodo de los peligros que no se podían ver, de la obligación de hacer algo, de estar predestinados a algo, como le había ocurrido a él o simplemente a acostarse con las luces encendidas porque algún monstruo fuera a por ellos.

Así, pese a lo que ahora podía pensar Sam, ahora que estaba vivo, el tío Sam, se había convertido en poco más que una leyenda, un cuento para los niños y menos una persona real y que había tenido una vida como la de su hermano. Se odiaba por eso, pero prefería mentir o no contar la verdad a los niños, antes que hacerles entrar en el mundo que él había crecido, sin haberlo deseado.

Por eso, Castiel era mucho más que un familiar para los niños, era alguien que los protegía, que los quería, a su manera, pues no era fácil conseguir que el ángel mostrara sus sentimientos y que estaba allí para ellos, tanto como sus padres. No había sido un shock saber que se trataba de un ser sobrenatural, de un ángel nada menos, simplemente era alguien con el que habían crecido.

"El tío Sam volverá." Dijo finalmente Carolina.

No había conseguido que los niños se fueran a la cama, pues estaban empeñados en ver regresar a Castiel. Se acomodaron cada uno a un lado de su madre y se quedaron dormidos, hasta que Dean y Castiel regresaron.

- o -

"¿Así que has estado viniendo a mi casa durante todos estos años y no me has dicho nada? ¿Poruqe has hecho eso Cass?" Dean, por mucho que lo intentaba, no conseguía comprender porque su amigo se había comportado así. ¿Por qué?"

"No te hubiera venido nada bien verme Dean. al fin y al cabo soy una de las razones por las que tu hermano murió. No fui capaz de salvarlo, soy un ángel y no pude hacer nada por evitar que se sacrificara."

Un ruido fuera de la casa, hizo que Dean no tuviera tiempo de protestar. Los dos, al mismo tiempo que Sam y Lindsay, miraron por la ventana, cuando un fuerte resplandor les cegó. De nuevo, un ruido atronador los descolocó, no podía ver nada y ahora los oídos les chillaban.

Castiel permaneció mirando, pues al fin y al cabo eso no le molestaba, vio entre la luz una sombra y vio que levantaba la mano hacia ellos. el ángel sabía lo que iba a ocurrir; miró a sus tres compañeros, no podía protegerlos a todos lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Empujó a Dean al suelo justo cuando una bola de energía invisible era lanzada por la sombra hacia ellos. Sam y Lindsay fueron lanzados al fondo de la habitación, junto con decenas de cristales que salieron disparados contra ellos.


	15. Chapter 15

La ventana había saltado por los aires y los trozos habían salido disparada en mil pezados hacia todos lados. Castiel había protegido a Dean lanzándolo con fuerza detrás del sofá y aunque ahora el cazador tenía la espalda dolorida, al menos no le había alcanzado ningún cristal le había alcanzado, Por su parte Sam había tirado al suelo Lindsay, pero aún así no había sido lo suficientemente rápido y muchos cristales habían caído sobre ellos.

Se levantó rápidamente.

"Lindsay, cariño, ¿estás bien?" La chica estaba caída en el suelo de medio lado, por lo que hasta que no le dio la vuelta y pudo observar su rostro no se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente. "Lindsay." Volvio a repetir el cazador, pero la chica no contestó. "Dean."

Su hermano se acercó a ellos, mientras Castiel observaba por la ventana destrozada quien había podido hacer aquello. Una sombra apareció al final de la calle y no necesitó mucho tiempo para saber de quien se trataba.

"¡Hermano! ¿De verdad creías que te ibas a librar de mi marchándote sin más?"

Dean miró a su amigo, pero Castiel estaba demasiado preocupado con el recién llegado.

"Salid de aquí."

"No voy a dejarte solo." Dijo Dean sin apartar la vista de su amigo. "Además," Volvió rápidamente la mirada a Sam. "Creo que Lindsay está bien, seguramente se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero con un poco de reposo y curando los cortes, estará bien."

Pese a los años que habían pasado y sin saber siquiera que Castiel había estado cuidando a sus hijos, Dean seguía sintiéndolo como uno de sus mejores amigos. Además de Sam, no había tenido a nadie en su vida en quien hubiera confiado tanto como en Castiel y ahora que volvían a pelear juntos, no iba a dejarle de lado así como así.

"Llévala a nuestro dormitorio. Allí estaréis seguros y ella podrá descansar cómodamente." La mirada directa de Dean, dejó descolocado a Sam, había algo que su hermano sabía y que no le había contado.

"¿Por qué dices que estaremos protegidos?"

Dean miró a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien que no debía, escuchara sus palabras.

"Cuando nos compramos esta casa, me aseguré que ningún demonio pudiera llegar a entrar con un conjuro que me dio Bobby, pero para el caso de lograra traspasarlo, delante de la puerta y justo delante de las ventanas de nuestro dormitorio y del de los niños, coloqué trampas de demonios. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían a buscarme y quería estar preparado."

Sam asintió sin decir nada más; Dean no había cambiado tanto como creía, por mucho que ahora fuera un padre de familia y estuviera casado con una mujer maravillosa, por mucho que ahora tuviera un trabajo normal y corriente y hubiera dejado a un lado su vida como cazador; Sam se acababa de dar cuenta que eso era algo que nunca se olvidaba, ser cazador era un estigma para algunos o una bendición para otros, pero duraba para toda la vida.

Por eso no tuvo que decir nada para que Dean comprendiera que su hermano estaba agradecido, simplemente cogió a Lindsay en brazos y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Antes de subir se volvió un momento y miró a Dean. Por un momento se preguntó si era Sam el que traía la mala suerte a su hermano.

Por lo que Dean le había contado sobre todos aquellos años, por muy duro que había sido verle morir, al final había rehecho su vida, había conocido a Carolina y había visto a los dos maravillosos niños que contaba. Ahora que Sam había vuelto a su vida, los problemas también habían vuelto. Tal vez, pensó suspirando, no había sido tan mala idea desaparecer para siempre de la vida Dean, aunque para eso su hermano tuviera que sufrir durante un tiempo.

Una vez en el dormitorio, deposito a Lindsay sobre la cama y comenzó a inspeccionar los cortes en sus brazos con mucho cuidado mientras ella todavía estaba inconsciente. La chica protestó al notar el dolor, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

"Lo siento tanto, no deberías estar si quiera conmigo."

"Entones me perdería toda la diversión." Lindsay sonrió y un momento más tarde abrió los ojos. Trató de incorporarse, pero la mano de Sam sobre su vientre se lo impidió. "Estoy bien de verdad, no son más que unos pequeños cortes."

"¿A esto le llamas unos pequeños cortes?"

Lindsay miró sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que asustada a su brazo, que sangraba profusamente. Sabía muy bien la sangre solía más aparatosa de lo que era en realidad, pero aún así era un buen corte de todos modos.

"Papá me va a matar." Lindsay se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama y protestó, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

"¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué dices eso?" Sam se sentó a su lado, después de pasar por el baño y coger vendas y desinfectante para las heridas. Comenzó a aplicarlo sobre la piel de ella y la sangre empezó a empapar la toalla que había colocado debajo. "Ahora que lo pienso no me has hablado en todos estos días sobre tu familia."

Lindsay se puso tensa, Sam lo notó al sentir que apretaba su brazo con fuerza y clavaba sus ojos en él. Nunca la había visto así, como si de un gato esperando saltar sobre su presa se tratara.

"¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado? No pienses que estoy forzando lo nuestro con lo de tu familia, si no quieres presentármela no pasa nada." Dijo Sam con una sonrisa mientras continuaba limpiando la herida, pero la expresión de ella no cambió. "¿Lindsay que ocurre?"

"Claro que me gustaría que conocieras a mi familia, seguro que le gustarías a mi madre, pero murió cuando yo muy joven, la perdí a los dieciséis años."

"Vaya lo siento. ¿Y que hay de tu padre? Supongo que no entendería a lo que me dedico, pero tampoco tendríamos porque decírselo." Sam volvió a sonreír imaginando la cara de ese suegro al enterarse que Sam no era ni un buen abogado, ni médico ni nada convencional. Pero la expresión de ella no era tan divertida.

"No es tan simple Sam." El muchacho la miró en silencio. "Le prometí que no os diría nada. Pero supongo que no se mantener la boca cerrada." Se cubrió la cara con la mano que tenía libre.

"Vale, ahora si que no comprendo nada. ¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre con todo esto?"

Lindsay protestó cuando Sam vendó su brazo.

"Mi padre… él no lo hizo por haceros daño, ni siquiera imaginó que tu y yo estuviras ahora aquí, juntos, sino igual no hubiera hecho las cosas así." Sam puso un dedo sobre la boca de ella y sonrió

"Lo siento pero no tiene ningún sentido lo que estás diciendo."

Lindsay se zafó de las manos de Sam y se levantó de golpe. Un intenso dolor en el costado la sobresaltó, pero se mantuvo firme, tenía que decir aquello de una vez por todas, pues ya no podía aguantar más aquella mentira o media verdad, como tantas veces había dicho su padre.

"Bobby Singer es mi padre."

Sam no supo en ese momento que le dejó más descolocado, si lo que Lindsay le acababa de decir o el gemido de dolor que ella dio. Lindsay cayó de medio lado sobre la cama, llevando una mano hasta su costado, al apartarla estaba cubierta de sangre. La noticia, había quedado en un segundo plano.

"Lindsay, ¿Qué te pasa?" Sam vio entonces la mano cubierta de sangre de ella. "Oh, dios mío."

Lentamente la movió para tumbarla en la cama, mientras ella seguía quejándose, le subió la camiseta, ¿Cómo no había visto ese crista allí clavado? Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo que poder presionar la herida, pero antes tenía que conseguir sacar el cristal, que no iba a ser más que doloroso para ella.

"Estoy bien de verdad."

"¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?" Sam le acarició el cabello de Lindsay y sonrió dolorosamente, para no tener que contestar. Cogió la mano de Sam, no quería decir que estaba aterrada o que no quería hacerle sentir mal con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo abajo. "Voy a tener que extraerte el cristal, pero no quiero hacerte daño."

"Lo se." Cogió con más fuerza su mano. "Lo siento, no quería…" Lindsay trató de no gemir, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sin decir nada, Sam le besó en los labios, para tranquilizarla.

No quería hacerlo, pero no había otra forma, si dejaba pasar más tiempo podría tener una infección o desangrarse. Lo cogió con fuerza, aunque no lo bastante como para cortarse.

"Intentaré hacerlo deprisa." Lindsay asintió en silencio y miró a Sam a los ojos.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, el dolor, el terrible dolor recorriendo su cuerpo entero. Su cuerpo se dobló sin ella pretenderlo. Sam la recogió entre sus brazos, mientras su respiración se volvía irregular.

"Ya está cariño, ya está." Sam apretó la herida y vio que su mano pronto se teñía de rojo. "Deberíamos ir a un hospital."

Un ruido proveniente del piso de abajo y los gritos de Dean y Castiel, hicieron que Sam abrazara con más fuerza a Lindsay. Salir de la casa no iba a ser nada fácil, no cuando ese ángel, demonio o lo que fuera ese ser, estuviera en la casa. Se separó de ella un momento, aunque no quería hacerlo y cogió la venda. Levantó den nuevo su camiseta y comenzó a vendarla, no sería mucho pero por el momento haría un torniquete para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

"Debería haberte dicho lo de mi padre." Dijo con mucho esfuerzo ella.

"No te preocupes por eso ahora." Se tumbó junto a ella la arropó entre sus brazos. "No te preocupes por eso ahora" Susurró de nuevo en su oído, mientras Lindsay comenzó a temblar.

"Si algo me pasa… si no salgo de esta…"

"No se te ocurra decir eso otra vez, vas a estar bien."

"Si, pero si algo me pasara, quiero que hables con mi padre." Sam abrió la boca pero ella no le dejó hablar. "Por favor, él no quería esto saliera así…" Comenzó a toser y se abrazó a Sam. "Por favor, habla con mi padre."

El dolor se apoderó de ella y la oscuridad rodeó todo su alrededor. Sam la vio perder el conocimiento y por más que lo intentó la vio caer en la más absoluta inconsciencia.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando Sam llegó al hospital, cuando Lindsay creía que era un paciente más, antes de averiguar que un ángel había jugado con sus recuerdos; la joven enfermera no se lo podía creer. Su padre, Bobby Singer le había hablado muchas veces de los hermanos Winchester, le había enseñado fotos y cuando había tenido la edad suficiente para comprenderlo, le hablo sobre el trabajo que hacía en la vida.

Para ella, los hermanos no eran más reales que los cuentos de hadas, de príncipes y princesas que le contaba su madre antes de dormir, Dean el buen caballero que se sacrificaba por todos, para que le mundo fuera un lugar mejor donde vivir y Sam, tentado muchas veces por las fuerzas de mal, pero siempre saliendo victorioso con la ayuda de su hermano y de Bobby

Pero aquel día, cuando entró en la habitación, aunque no hubiera sido algo real, sino unas emociones y unos recuerdos plantados allí por Castiel, Lindsay creía estar viviendo un sueño. Se trataba de Sam, de realmente era Sam Winchester, en coma, en el hospital en el que ella trabajaba y además iba a ser su enfermera.

Su padre siempre le había dicho, le había pedido encarecidamente, que no los buscara, porque la vida de los hermanos al igual que la de su padre, era demasiado peligrosa como para que ella se involucrara también. Se lo había prometido y así había pasado toda su adolescencia, cuando iba a visitar a su padre, escuchando cientos de historias sobre como los hermanos salvaban al mundo.

Cuando finalmente estuvo junto a Sam, cuando pasaba las noches en su habitación velando para que estuviera bien y nada le ocurriera, Lindsay le recordaba esas mismas historias, esos cuentos que ahora descubría que eran realidad. Le hablaba de Dean, al que conocería dos días más tarde y tuvo que contenerse para no decir nada al respecto, le hablaba sobre su padre y lo mucho que les quería y se preguntaba, pues nunca lo había sabido y Bobby no había querido contárselo, que le había ocurrido de verdad al menor de los hermanos.

Ahora, inconsciente en casa de Dean, Lindsay se preguntó, antes de perder el conocimiento, si tenía que haberse alejado de Sam desde un primer momento, si tenía que haber pedido un cambio de paciente o si por el contrario, había estado siempre destinada a conocerle, a verle despertar de un largo coma o enamorarse definitivamente de él, para estar dispuesta a dar su vida por estar con él.

"Lindsay, cariño, vamos aguanta un poco más." Sam abrazó el cuerpo de la chica, que parecía tan menudo al lado del suyo. No podía hacer nada más por ella, más que limpiar la herida y evitar que sangrara más.

Escuchó ruidos en el piso de abajo, Dean y Castiel todavía estaban enfrentándose al demonio. Si al menos pudiera sacar a Lindsay de al casa, llevarla a un sitio seguro y poder llevarla al hospital.

La chica protestó al moverse.

"Vamos tranquila, todo va a salir bien."

De repente Sam escuchó el sonido de que alguien subía las escaleras, pasos fuertes y seguros, aunque no podía estar seguro si se trataba de Dean, de Castiel o del demonio, en caso de que los hubiera superado a los dos. Entonces se dio cuenta que Carolina y los niños también estaban en la casa. Todos estaban en peligro y él no podía hacer nada por ninguno de ellos.

Por un momento, Sam deseó tener de nuevo las habilidades demoníacas a las que tanto miedo les había tenido en el pasado. Tal vez terminaran por dominarlo a él, pero ahora podría luchar contra el demonio y evitar que hiciera daño a nadie.

"Sam… ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Lindsay con un hilo de voz. Tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba hacia la puerta al igual que el cazador, sus manos apretadas contra él, temblorosas a la vez que rígidas. "¿Es el demonio?"

"No lo se, cariño." No tenía ningún sentido mentirle. Se acercó a su oído. "Quiero que te quedes aquí, voy a ver si es Dean…"

"No, no te vayas, yo…" Lindsay se mordió el labio, no quería decir que tenía miedo y que no quería quedarse sola. No quería obligarle a elegir entre quedarse con ella o ir a ayudar a su hermano. "Ten cuidado."

Cerró los ojos cuando Sam le dio un beso justo antes de levantarse. Rodeó su cuerpo con fuerza, con el miedo de que algo malo le ocurriera esperando para salir en forma de lágrimas en cuanto él saliera por la puerta.

No quería dejarla allí, totalmente indefensa, tan frágil y débil en aquella cama, pero si algo le ocurría a Dean porque el no estaba peleando a su lado, no se lo perdonaría. Miró a Lindsay un momento antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. La amaba, tal vez no fuera el mejor momento para darse cuenta, pero era cierto, apenas llevaban juntos unas pocas semanas, tal vez menos, pero estaba seguro que quería pasar toda su vida con ella.

La enfermera se había quedado dormida, o tal vez había perdido el conocimiento otra vez; prefería no pensar en esa posibilidad, pero mientras el demonio siguiera en la casa no podía hacer nada más por ella.

"¡Cass cuidado!"

Sam se dio la vuelta al escuchar el grito de Dean escaleras abajo. Aquello no sonaba muy prometedor. Fue hasta lo alto de las escaleras y miró, Castiel estaba en el suelo, ¿Estaba inconsciente? No podía estar seguro. Dean apareció a su lado y al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con Sam.

"Necesito tu ayuda vamos, ven." Sin decir nada más, Dean desapareció y Sam lo siguió escaleras abajo. "¡Sammy!"

Sam pasó al lado de Castiel no se movía, pero no había ninguna herida visible. Escuchó el grito de Dean y luego algo que decía el demonio pero no fue capaz de comprenderlas. Siguió adelante, el salón de la casa parecía un área de guerra; una mesa rota, cristales por el suelo, incluso pudo ver la sangre allí donde había caído Lindsay.

"Sam… Te echábamos de menos."

El cazador levantó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de gritar al ver al demonio, delante de él, sosteniendo a Dean por el cuello. La cabeza de su hermano estaba caída contra el pecho y una mancha roja en la sien que goteaba hasta el suelo.

"¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?"

"Parece evidente ¿no? Les he dado una buena paliza a mi querido hermano y al tuyo. Ahora solo me quedas tu y luego, supongo que os mataré a todos." El demonio apretó un poco más el cuello de Dean y el cazador protestó. Sam lo miró, tenía que encontrar una forma de liberarlo. "Yo que pensaba que no tendría la oportunidad de matarte, me puse triste al pensar que alguien se me había adelantado. Pero veo que Castiel me ha hecho un favor, a ver si es verdad eso de que todavía me quiere." El demonio se echó a reír y lanzó el cuerpo de Dean contra una pared.

Como si se tratara de un muñeco roto, Dean chocó con fuerza contra una librería. Sam aterrado lo vio, pero no podía ir hasta él, pues el demonio, situado en medio se lo impedía.

"Ahora vamos a jugar tu y yo Sam, a caro o cruz, todo a nada, si gano yo estáis todos muertos, si ganas tu… tal vez consigas matarme. ¿Qué me dices Sam, apuestas?"

- o -

En cuanto Dean vio que Sam se llevaba a Lindsay escaleras arriba, supo que era el momento de acabar con el demonio. En casa estaba toda su familia, su mujer, sus hijos, su hermano, todos los que le importaban estaba en la misma casa y no podía permitir que el demonio llegara hasta ellos.

Miró a Castiel, el ángel también lo miraba a él.

"Lo siento, todo esto es culpa mía."

"Vamos Cass, no digas eso. Recuerda que fuimos Sam y yo los que comenzamos el Apocalipsis." Cass mostró lo más parecido que se podía esperar de él a una sonrisa. "Que tal si acabamos con ese bastardo y luego hablamos de quien tiene más culpa de esto."

Castiel asintió y los dos vieron acercarse al demonio. Castiel temió no ser capaz de hacerle daño, no después de lo que habían pasado juntos durante siglos. Se mantuvo firme, tenía que hacerlo por sus amigos, por Dean.

"Me alegra verte de nuevo hermano, es una pena que vaya a ser la última." Dean y Castiel miraron al demonio, sin comprender de que estaba hablando. "¿Has visto esto alguna vez?"

El demonio tenía un extraño artilugio en la mano, algo con lo que Castiel se pone tenso al verlo.

"¿Cass?"

"Siempre he creído que era un mito." Dijo el ángel sin quitar la vista del aparato. "Había oído que nuestro padre hizo un aparato para tenernos controlados. No nos mata, pero nos puede dejar gravemente heridos."

"Veo que te has estudiado bien la lección. Yo también creía que era un leyenda, un cuento de terror para los ángeles, para que no hiciéramos lo que no debíamos. Pero me decidía investigar, a buscar y mira por donde, descubrí que no era una leyenda, sino que existía, aunque papá lo tenía bien custodiado."

Dean observaba la situación sin saber que hacer. Castiel parecía realmente asustado, nunca lo había visto así. decidio que era el momento de hacer algo, tal vez si atacaba al demonio mientras hablaba con Castiel, podría quitarle aquella cosa de las manos.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, antes de poder hacer nada, un destello estuvo a punto de cegarlo. Tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, pero su ceguera escuchó gritar a Castiel. Durante un segundo más no pudo ver, todo era blanco y volvió a escuchar protestar a Castiel.

"¿Ves como funciona hermano?" Cuando por fin volvió a ver, Castiel estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, por algún golpe o herida que Dean no podía encontrar. "Lo malo de este aparato, es que no puede matar." El demonio se acercó a Castiel y lo cogió de la gabardina. "Así que vamos a tener que tomarnos nuestro tiempo."

"Eh, ¿Qué tal si dejas a mi amigo?"

El demonio lanzó a Castiel contra las escaleras y se dirigió a Dean. El cazador, fue hasta su amigo, Castiel respiraba, pero no parecía estar muy bien. Al levantarse, vio a Sam en lo alto las escaleras. No es que le hiciera gracia saber que no había nadie cuidando del resto de la familia, pero sabía que necesitaba a su hermano para terminar con el demonio.

"Necesito tu ayuda vamos, ven." Le dijo a su hermano se alejo de Castiel, al menos allí estaría seguro lejos del demonio.

A continuación todo pasó muy rápido, no esperaba que el demonio fuera demasiado fuerte y cuando quiso darse cuenta, algo le dejo inconsciente.


	17. Chapter 17

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sam no usaba los poderes que había conseguido por parte de Azazel y ahora no estaba seguro si todavía contaría con ellos, pero tenía que hacer algo. Lindsay estaba muriendo lentamente en el piso de arriba, Carolina y los niños estaban muertos de miedo y en peligro y su hermano, por lo que podía ver, estaba inconsciente en el suelo, igual que Castiel.

Ahora tan sólo quedaba él en pie, con fuerzas para seguir luchando y tenía que acabar con ese demonio de una vez por todas, aunque simplemente fuera para mandarlo de vuelta la infierno.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme Sam? No sabes el poder que tengo en mis manos, no sabes los siglos que hace que llevo esperando este momento. Tan sólo necesito que me entregues a Castiel y os dejaré solos de nuevo, para que vuestra pequeña familia sea feliz. ¿Qué me dices tenemos un trato?"

"No va a haber ningún trato contigo. Lo único que te puedo ofrecer es que desaparezcas ahora mismo de aquí y no vuelvas a molestarnos; de lo contrario me veré obligado a matarte."

El demonio se echó a reír con un sonido casi escandalosamente, se detuvo en seguida, miró a Sam, dio un paso adelante y le mostró las manos.

"¿Sabes a cuantos humanos estúpidos como tu he matado con estás mismas manos? Ni yo mismo me acuerdo. Así que no seas crío y haz lo que te digo, porque además se que tu novia se está muriendo ahora mismo, lo puedo notar." Inspiró con fuerza, regodeándose en el olor a sangre, muerte y desesperación que llegaba desde el piso de arriba. "Si, se muere y tu estás aquí haciendo tratos conmigo para salvar la vida a un simple ángel. Pensaba que eras más listo. Pensaba que la querías."

"Deja a Lindsay fuera de esto y vete."

"¿Y si no lo hago? He venido a por mi hermano y tu hermanito se ha metido en medio sin que nadie le llamara. No voy a irme sin lo que he venido a buscar, ¿Qué vas a hacer tu Sammy?"

Mientras el demonio, Sam volvió a concentrase como había hecho años atrás en esos poderes que había tratado de hacer desaparecer. Ahora los necesitaba, aunque fuera sin la sangre de demonio en su cuerpo, que le haría mucho más fuerte, pero tal vez pudiera coger por sorpresa a ese demonio y ahuyentarlo.

El demonio se quedó parado al ver a Sam levantar la mano hacia él, sonrió; un simple humano se atrevía a enfrentarse a él, que había sido uno de los ángeles más fuertes del mundo. Pero sintió algo extraño, algo que no era normal en él. algo estaba empujándole, algo le estaba tirando hacia fuera el cuerpo, como si de una potente aspiradora se tratara. Luchó por quedarse donde estaba, sabía que tarde o temprano el chico se cansaría y entonces le pagaría muy caro lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero sorprendentemente para él, Sam se mantuvo firme, poco a poco más cansado, pero no lo suficiente para que el demonio pudiera resistirlo.

"¿Quién eres?" Le preguntó el demonio en un fuerte estertor. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho y parecía que Sam no se iba a dar por vencido.

"Durante gran parte de mi vida, yo mismo me pregunté eso. Cuando tuve la respuesta, tuve miedo de lo que podía ser capaz de hacer. ahora me dio cuenta que esos poderes pueden ser algo bueno después de todo." Sam sonrió, pues estaba siendo sincero.

Cuando había descubierto que tenía aquellas extrañas habilidades y que habían sido proporcionadas por un demonio, se aterrorizó, deseó no ser así y cuando no pudo cambiar, deseó morirse. Y lo consiguió, había muerto y había vuelto a la vida gracias a Castiel, a un ángel, lo que significaba que no era tan mala persona después de todo, que no era un anticristo y que tal vez aquellos poderes de habían sido otorgados por un buen motivo.

Ahora se daba cuenta que así era. No quería alimentarse de la sangre de aquel demonio, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, pues todo en lo que podía pensar era en salvar a su hermano, a su familia y alejar a ese despreciable ser de la casa de su hermano para que las cosas volvieran a ser normales.

"Pagarás por esto." Dijo el demonio mientras caía al suelo de rodillas sin dejar de mirar Sam. "Te arrepentirás de hacerme algo así."

Un momento más tarde, el demonio ya no estaba allí. Sam estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, pero se mantuvo en pie, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer. Pero fue hasta su hermano, aunque Dean estaba ya volviendo en si por si mismo.

"¿Estás bien?" Dean protestó, con los ojos todavía cerrados. El golpe contra la pared había sido terrible y no estaba totalmente seguro si tenía todos los huesos en su sitio. "¿Puedes ocuparte tu de Cass? Lindsay está arriba, creo que no está nada bien y…"

"Vete a ver a tu chica, yo me ocupo del resto."

Poco a poco, Dean estaba volviendo en si, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido. Entonces se acordó de Castiel. El demonio lo había dejado fuera de combate con un extraño aparato que el cazador no había visto nunca.

Se levantó, dolorido, tal vez tuviera algo fracturado pero prefería no pensar en eso. fue hasta el ángel y le tocó el rostro. Afortunadamente, su rostro estaba caliente y un momento más tarde también se removió.

"¿Cass?" El ángel abrió los ojos por fin, se quedó ahí, en el suelo tumbado, mirando a Dean, como si por un momento no lo reconociera. "¿Cass estás bien? ¿puedes oírme?"

"Si, es solo que…"

"¡Papá!"

Como dos exhalaciones, John y su hermana bajaron las escaleras y se abrazaron a su padre con fuerza. su padre los cogió a los dos en brazos, pero en seguida se arrodilló para poder abrazarlos como nunca lo había hecho.

Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo sobrenatural desde que había decidido dejar aquella vida y comenzar de cero con Carolina. Y eso le aterraba. Sin querer, había puesto en peligro la vida de su mujer y la de sus dos pequeños, las personas más importantes de su vida y no podía imginarse perderlos.

No dijo nada, tan sólo los abrazó, los apretó tanto, que sintió sus dos pequeños corazones contra el suyo, todavía latiendo con fuerza por el miedo y los nervios que habían pasado. Pero eran unos pequeños Winchester muy fuertes y no dijeron nada a su padre y él tampoco les preguntó.

Tras ellos, Carolina sonrió aliviada al ver que Dean estaba bien, aunque ya se lo había dicho, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. Sin embargo, al ver a Castiel en el suelo, sentado, con el rostro cubierto por las manos y estas temblorosas supo que algo no iba bien.

Intentó preguntárselo a Dean con la mirada, pero su respuesta fue un interrogante más, pues su marido no lo sabía y estaba tan preocupado o más que ella, por si amigo.

"Venga niños a la cocina a preparar algo de comer que seguro que todos estamos muertos de hambre."

Todavía miraba a Dean cuando entró en la cocina y lo vio agachado frente a su amigo, su mano sobre el hombro de Castiel, hablando con él. Apenas conocía a ese hombre, ni siquiera podía creer todavía que realmente se tratara de un verdadero ángel, pero si Dean lo trataba con tanto cariño y respeto, estaba segura que era alguien en quie poder confiar.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho ese desgraciado?"

Castiel tardó unos segundos en contestar, pues todavía no estaba seguro de lo que estaba mal con él, o al menos no se lo quería llegar a creer. Pero estaba ahí, lo notaba, estaba completamente seguro por mucho que le costara admitirlo y era el momento de decírselo a su mejor amigo.

Levantó la vista, sus manos todavía temblaban, su rostro jamás había estado tan pálido.

"Ese aparato, es uno de los que durante miles de años, mejor estuvo guardado en el cielo, porque era peligroso para todos los ángeles." Dean le escuchó en silencio. "Podía desposeer el cuerpo del humano en el que estuviéramos."

"Pero tu sigues aquí. Sigues siendo Castiel."

"Si, soy yo, porque el aparato que has visto, desposee al cuerpo, pero no lo separa del ángel, sino que lo separa de humano. Soy el único que habita este cuerpo ahora Dean, porque me ha convertido en un ser humano."

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Soy Castiel, pero un Castiel totalmente humano."

Dean estaba a punto de lanzar un buen número de preguntas, cuando Sam bajó las escaleras corriendo, con Lindsay en los brazos inconsciente y la ropa cubierta de sangre que no era suya.

"Dean tienes que llevarme al hospital. Lindsay se muere."

Después de todo, el demonio tenía razón en algo, desde que la había dejado sola en el dormitorio, la herida de su costado no había hecho más que sangrar. En pocos minutos la había dejado inconsciente y ahora estaba en shock, demasiado débil para seguir aguantando. Si no la veía pronto un médico, sin duda moriría.

"Cass, ¿podrías…"

"Lo siento Sam, es muy largo de explicar y veo que no tienes tanto tiempo, pero no puedo."

El ángel se cubrió de nuevo el rostro con las manos, con una mezcla de impotencia y desesperación, sin saber lo que iba a ser el resto de su vida a partir de ese momento, cuando ni siquiera sabía, lo que vida significaba para un verdadero ser humano.

Asintió con la cabeza a Dean para que se marchara con su hermano y los vio salir de la casa. Escuchó el sonido del motor al ponerse en marcha y alejarse. Un momento más tarde y sin tener tiempo para pensar en nada más, una manita se apoyó en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta y vio al pequeño John tras él; sus enormes ojos verdes observándole en silencio.

"¿Estás bien tío Cass?" Definitivamente, Castiel no sabía que responder.

- o -

la llamada de teléfono, sacó a Bobby de la cama. Si se trataba de algún cazador despistado con alguna consulta estúpida, le colgaría sin más, si se trataba de Dean para hablar de su hermano, tal vez le escucharía mientras se volvía a quedar dormido con el teléfono en la mano. Pero lo que no esperaba escuchar era la propia voz de Sam al otro lado.

"Sam, muchacho ¿va todo bien?"

"En realidad no tanto como me gustaría y la verdad es que no querría decirte esto así, hubiera preferido que fuera de otra forma."

"¿De que estás hablando? Me estás asustando."

Sam dudó un momento sobre como decirle aquello, pero finalmente, al volverse hacia su hermano y ver que Dean estaba allí para apoyarle, después de lo que le había contado sobre Lindsay, respiró hondo y continuó.

"Lindsay está en el hospital."

"Cuando dices Lindsay, te refieres a…"

"A tu hija Bobby. Lo siento mucho, pero los médicos me han asegurado que se pondrá bien. Ha perdido bastante sangre, pero se que es una chica muy fuerte y están seguros que saldrá adelante."

"¿Cómo que ha perdido mucha sangre? ¿Dónde la has metido Sam? ¿Y porque conoces a mi hija?"

"Estamos juntos desde hace unas semanas y hoy atacó un demonio en casa de Dean. todo se descontroló y…"

"No os mováis de allí, nos vemos en el hospital."

Sin querer escuchar, nada más, Bobby salió de casa y cogió el coche en menos de dos minutos.

"Esto va a ser peor que el ataque del demonio." Dijo Sam como si hablara por su hermano y por él.


	18. Chapter 18

Durante casi toda la vida de su hija, Bobby se había preocupado de que nadie supiera que Lindsay era hija de un cazador. No quería que gente como Gordon Walker o cualquier criatura que quisiera hacerle daño pudiera llegar hasta ella. Lo cierto era que lo había conseguido bastante bien, aunque le había costado casi no tener contacto con ella, como le hubiera gustado. Si lo había conseguido bastante bien, al menos hasta esa misma noche.

Mientras conducía por una carretera poco más que secundaria, Bobby no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza de que algo terrible le ocurriera a su hija. Lindsay siempre había estado allí, había leído cartas sobre ella mandadas por su madre, la había visto siempre que había tenido la oportunidad y había formado parte de su vida cuando no había sido muy peligroso.

Sin embargo, ahora, cuando creía que su hija se había convertido en una mujer adulta y que estaba lejos del mundo de los cazadores y todo lo que era sobrenatural, aquella llamada acabó con lo que no había sido más que una fantasía.

Tardó casi dos horas en llegar al hospital, dos horas para pensar, para imaginar en el estado en el que se encontraba su hija; las dos peores horas de toda su vida en realidad.

Había llamado a Dean, por lo que le estaba esperando en la puerta del hospital.

"¿Dónde está?"

"Bobby…"

"¿Dónde está mi hija Dean? Dime al menos que está bien."

El antiguo cazador puso las dos manos sobre los hombros de su veterano amigo y trató de calmarle. Le miró a los ojos, intentando que se tranquilizara pues ya se hacía una idea sobre como iba a reaccionar en cuanto viera a Sam.

"Dime que mi hija está bien."

"Los médicos están con ella, pero ahora mismo no podemos entrar. Sam está allí y en cuanto sepa algo nos lo dirá." Bobby apretó con fuerza el brazo de su joven amigo, confiaba en él, Dean jamás le había mentido, pero por un momento creyó que no le estaba diciendo algo, que su hija estaba mucho peor. "Bobby, lo digo en serio, Sam está muy preocupado, porque está enamorado de Lindsay, te puedo asegurar que nunca le he visto así con nadie."

"Siempre la he intentado proteger de este horrible mundo, porque creía que algo malo le pasaría si conocía mi vida." Suspiró con fuerza mientras se apoyaba en el coche. Parece que al final era cosa del destino después de todo."

"No digas eso, además Sam ha cuidado de ella en todo momento. Si hubiéramos sabido que ese demonio iba a atacarnos…" Todo había pasado tan rápido que Dean no había tenido tiempo apenas de asimilar las cosas.

"Dean ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado? ¿Es sobre Lindsay?"

"No, en realidad es que son muchas cosas y ni siquiera se como contártelas. Los niños han sufrido su primer ataque por parte de un demonio, casi creía que los perdería… hacía tanto que no pasaba por una situación semejante, que me recordó a mi primera cacería, sentía que las piernas me iban a fallar. No se como es que Carolina no ha decidido abandonarme después de todo esto."

"Carolina te quiere mucho. Jamás te dejaría por algo así y menos cuando todo lo que has hecho ha sido proteger a tu familia. Al menos todos ellos están bien."

"Bueno, no todos."

"¿Cómo dices? ¿Les ha pasado algo a los niños?" Bobby volvió a alarmarse, quería a esos niños casi como si fueran sus verdaderos nietos y a veces lamentaba no poder estar con ellos por culpa de una cacería.

"No te preocupes los niños están bien. Es Cass, ha pasado algo y ahora ya no es el mismo. Bueno él si es el mismo, pero su recipiente ya no está."

Bobby lo miró sin comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que su joven amigo estaba diciendo. Definitivamente había estado demasiado tiempo lejos de su familia y muchas cosas habían cambiando.

"El humano que vivía en el cuerpo que ahora tiene Castiel ya no está, tan sólo está Cass, pero ya no es un ángel. El demonio que nos atacó, usó un aparato en Cass y le hizo… no se lo que le hizo, pero cuando todo terminó, me dijo que ahora es humano, no tiene poderes, por eso no pudo sanar a Lindsay ni traerla directamente aquí."

Dean se sentía culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido, por Sam, por su mujer y sus hijos, porque Lindsay hubiera salido herida, porque Castiel hubiera tenido que sacrificarse de alguna manera y él sin embargo, estaba de una pieza cuando en realidad no se lo merecía.

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento, era Sam.

"Han terminado la operación, la llevan de vuelta a la habitación. Sam dice que está bien y que si queremos podemos verla ahora, aunque está inconsciente todavía por la anestesia."

Dean se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de su amigo se relajaba ligeramente al escuchar esas noticias y saber que al menos, su hija estaba con vida y se iba a poner bien a pesar del susto. Ahora solo quedaba verla con sus propios ojos y creérselo.

No dijeron nada hasta llegar a la habitación, pues cada uno de los dos cazadores estaba inmerso en su propio pensamiento. Dean en todo lo que había pasado y en que había perdido facultades y que por eso gente que le importaba demasiado podía haber muerto. Por su parte, Bobby pensaba que tenía que acostumbrarse, si Lindsay seguía con Sam y el muchacho no dejaba la caza, que esa sería su vida ahora, pensar que su hija podía arriesgar su vida por salvar a la humanidad.

Sam ya estaba en la habitación como era de esperar, sentado en la cama junto a Lindsay, que dormía profundamente y la mano de la chica cogida entre las suyas. No escuchó los pasos de Dean y Bobby al entrar y tampoco se dio cuenta que estaban allí, hasta que la mano de su hermano se puso sobre su hombro.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta algo sobresaltado, pues el sueño había estado a punto de vencerle.

"¿Cómo está?" Dijo Dean en voz muy baja, como si temiera despertar a Lindsay.

"Se pondrá bien, la herida era más aparatosa de lo que parecía." Sam miró a Bobby mientras hablaba, pues ya se podía imaginar la reacción de su amigo, en cuanto se asegurara que su hija estaba bien. "Solo es que ha perdido mucha sangre y tardará unos días en estar recuperada. Pero con mucho reposo, estará como nueva en una semana."

Bobby se acercó a la cama sin decirle nada a él, como si en realidad no existiera, más que para darle aquellas noticias. Se sentó en el borde y cogió la mano de Lindsay que Sam había dejado libre. Le retiró un mechón de pelo del rostro y le acarició la mejilla con cuidado.

"No debí dejarte sola todo este tiempo."

"Bobby, lo siento, ni siquiera sabía que era tu hija, Lindsay no me lo dijo hasta que ya le había herido el demonio."

"Déjalo Sam, ya no tiene sentido. Lo que pasó, pasó." Jamás había escuchado hablar a Bobby tan abatido, ni tras la muerte de John, ni cuando Dean tenía que entregar su alma por Sam. Nunca, pues nunca se había tratado de su propia y verdadera hija.

Sam consideraba a Bobby como si fuera su padre y la sola idea de pensar que le estaba haciendo daño con una relación que él no aprobaba, le hacía mucho daño. Entonces se dio cuenta, que Bobby realmente no aceptaba su relación, lo quería como un hijo, pero estaba dispuesto a consentir que mantuviera una relación con su hija.

"Bobby tengo que hablar contigo."

"Ahora no Sam."

"Bobby. Hemos estado a punto de perder a Lindsay pero ahora está bien, está descansando y tardará un rato en despertar." Sam clavó sus ojos en el cazador. Tal vez fuera demasiado tarde para decirle que estaba saliendo con su hija, tal vez ya no tuviera sentido, pero necesitaba decirle que cuidaría de su hija por encima de todas las cosas y que no permitiría que algo como lo de aquel día volvería a suceder nunca.

"Bobby, _necesito_ hablar contigo. me conoces, sabes que no soy de los que saldría con una chica porque fuera guapa, no soy como mi hermano."

"¡Oye!" Protestó Dean

"Lo siento Dean, pero sabes que es la verdad. Tu eras así antes, salías con una chica guapa, solo por eso y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo." Sam ya tenía bastante con Bobby, como para encima escuchar a Dean. "Pero yo no soy así, nunca lo he sido y si estoy con tu hija, Bobby, es porque la quiero, así que creo que deberíamos hablar."

Bobby dudó un momento, no quería, bajo ninguna circunstancia alejarse de su hija, pero también era cierto que Sam se merecía una oportunidad, la amistad y el cariño que le tenía al muchacho, valían mucho para él.

Salieron de la habitación y fueron a la sala de espera de al lado, Sam sacó un café para cada uno y le dio un vaso a su amigo. Se sentaron uno frente a otro, mirándose, pero al final fue Sam el que atrevió a hablar.

"Lo he dicho cuando en serio cuando he dicho que no sabía que Lindsay era tu hija, ¿De verdad crees que no te hubiera dicho nada de saberlo?" Bobby no contestó, pero seguía mirando al muchacho. "Tal vez no sea el mejor partido para una chica, pues con la vida que llevo puedo morir cualquier día, ¿pero sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? Que la quiero, estoy enamorado de ella, me cuidó desde el primer momento y hasta el final no me dijo que eras su padre."

Bobby miró el café que daba vueltas en el vaso, entre sus manos. Así se sentía él, dando vueltas con noticias que no sabía como tomarse. Eran tantas cosas, que le era difícil aceptarlo todo. Ya había perdido a la madre de Lindsay y no había sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía por ella.

En cuanto a su hija, Bobby no era la persona más abierta del mundo, en lo que se refería a expresar sus sentimientos, así que no era más indicado para reprocharle a su hija por no haberle dicho a Sam quien era en realidad, pero aún así se preguntaba cual era el motivo.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"No lo se, tal vez no quería que la dejara al saber que tu eras su padre o…"

"No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué arriesgó su vida por ti cuando no eras más que un desconocido que acababa de llegar al hospital? Por mucho que Castiel hubiera hecho creer a todo el mundo que eras un paciente en coma desde hacía diez años, fue ella la que se imaginó que llevaba dos cuidándote. Como le he dicho a tu hermano, creo que esto es cosa del destino."

"¿Y quieres luchar contra? ¿quieres hacerme entrar en razón y pedirme que me aleje de Lindsay? Sería comprensible, teniendo en cuenta de nuestra vida." Sin embargo la mirada de Sam decía todo lo contrario y Bobby ya se había dado cuenta,

El muchacho estaba buscando su aprobación como lo haría con su padre, pues al fin y al cabo así era como lo veía.

"No quiero obligarte a hacer nada y no quiero separarte de mi hija si os queréis. Pero me aterra pensar donde se está metiendo, con el empeñó que puse yo en sacarla de toda esta maldita vida de cazador."

"Supongo que tendrá que ser ella la que decida."

No dijeron nada más, pues Dean apareció en la puerta en ese momento.

"Chicos, ha vuelto en si."


	19. Chapter 19

Nunca había sufrido ninguna herida de importancia, no la habían operado de ninguna dolencia y el dolor no era para LIndsay más que una torcedura de tobillo o una caries, pero nunca había sentido nada parecido a aquello. Nada más despertó, sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo, incluso por mucho que intentó quedarse completamente quieta, el dolor seguía ahí, no había forma de perderlo de vista.

Abrió los ojos, muy a su pesar, pues todo lo que deseaba era volver a quedarse dormida, a ver si así podía soportarlo un poco mejor. Un momento más tarde, cuando su visión volvió a ser normal, se encontró con Sam y Bobby.

Muchas veces se había preguntado como sería el momento en el que ambos supieran quien era el otro, pero desde luego algo como aquello, jamás había pasado por su cabeza, ni en sus peores pesadillas. Dean también estaba allí, algo más apartado, pero con la expresión de circunstancia en su rostro. Sin duda sabía mucho más que ella sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

Ahora, los dos la miraban en silencio, como si ya hubieran mantenido una larga conversación entre ellos. Tal vez incluso, ya hubieran solucionado las cosas después de todo.

"¿Cómo estás?" Sam fue el primero en hablar y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a ella.

"He estado mejor, pero creo que sobreviviré, ¿Y tu, como estás tu?"

"Linds, cariño, uno demonio ha estado a punto de matarte ¿No crees que sería el momento de empezar a preocuparte lo que te ha ocurrido a ti?" Bobby cogió la mano izquierda de su hija entre las suyas. "No vuelvas a darme un susto así, cariño."

"papá, no me trates como si tuviera cuatro años, lo que pasó, pasó y ya está, espero que no culpes a Sam por esto." La mirada del cazador sobre su padre, le hizo saber que había dado en el clavo. "¡Papá! De acuerdo, estoy con Sam y debería habertelo dicho antes. Él nunca ha sabido que era tu hija, no me trataba de forma distinta que a cualquier otra chica."

"Ese es el problema, que no eres cualquier otra chica." Comenzó a decir el cazador más veterano. "Eres mi hija, has formado parte de mi vida desde que naciste y cuando Sam me llamó para decirme que estabas aquí, cuando me contó que era por culpa de un demonio, temí…"

"No me va a ocurrir lo mismo que a otra gente a la que has perdido papá, no soy John Winchester, no soy como los cazadores a los que has visto morir, ni siquiera soy mamá."

Intentó incorporarse, aunque al hacerlo, el dolor en la herida del costado fue demasiado fuerte como para conseguirlo. Protestó en voz baja, no fue más que un murmullo apagado; se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos un momento los ojos. Una mano acarició su frente, reconoció su aroma, la calidez de su contacto y lo vio que le hacía sentir cuando estaba cerca de ella.

"No intentes hacerte al fuerte." La voz de Sam le hizo suspirar, siempre lo hacía cuando le hablaba por las noches, en la íntima oscuridad del dormitorio y la rodeaba con sus brazos. "He estado muy cerca de perderte y no voy a permitir que te esfuerces más de la cuenta, solo porque intentes hacer ver que estás bien."

"Sam…"

"En algo Bobby yo estamos de acuerdo."

Los miró a los dos, era cierto, en ese momento los dos tenían la misma forma de mirarle; una forma que en el caso de Bobby le hacía sentir bien, protegida por su padre, pero que viniendo de Sam, no podía creer que fuera tan paternal y protector en ese momento.

Sam no era así, no la trataba como alguien al que debiera proteger, si había algo que le gustaba del muchacho era que siempre la había visto como una igual, aunque no fuera más que una enfermera, aunque no hubiera visto un demonio en toda su vida, aunque sus vidas fueran completamente distintas; Sam siempre la miraba de una forma especial, por lo que sentía por ella, no porque sintiera que tuviera que protegerla.

Pero de repente su mirada había cambiado, tal vez fuera por estar cerca de Bobby, tal vez porque llevaba horas pensando en lo que había estado a punto de ocurrirle o simplemente porque había terminado por darse cuenta que no encajaban, que no era la chica para él. No podía dejar de pensar en todas posibilidades por las que Sam le miraba de aquella forma.

"Deja de mirarme así." le dijo al joven cazador con una sonrisa, sin poder esconder lo que sus ojos expresaban, mientras se llenaban de lágrimas lentamente. "No me puedo creer que mi padre y mi novio se estén llevando bien porque hayan estado a punto de matarme. Debo de estar soñando. Cuando me he despertado jugaría que había tensión entre vosotros, ahora resulta que estáis de acuerdo en que tenéis que cuidar de mi. Dean, dime que tu hermano acaba de perder la cabeza."

"Lindsay, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?"

Sam le acarició el rostro cariñosamente, ante lo que la chica tan sólo pudo romper a llorar.

"¿Todavía me quieres?"

Le volvió a mirar, se había propuesto dejar las cosas claras, como siempre había hecho, no le importaba saber que Sam había cambiado de idea sobre sus sentimientos, prefería saber que no quería hacerle daño o meterla en aquella vida de demonios, a estar preguntándose lo eternamente.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque no me miras igual, no me miras igual que antes de que el demonio atacara. Veo el miedo en tus ojos, temes que me ocurra algo, te da miedo volver a ponerme en peligro. ¿Ibas a dejarme sin decir nada? No serías el primero en hacerlo."

Sin poder evitarlo, Lindsay miró a su padre. Le quería, adoraba a Bobby, pero lo cierto era que nunca le había podido perdonar que se alejara de su madre por miedo a ponerla en peligro; por culpa de ese terror, Lindsay, sentía que había perdido la oportunidad de estar con su padre.

"Jamás te dejaré. Claro que me da miedo perderte, creo que me moriría si te ocurriera algo, pero precisamente por eso, no va a apartarte, quiero tenerte cerca y poder estar seguro que nadie intenta hacerte daño." Sam le dio un beso en los labios y dejó que lentamente rodeara su cuello con ambos brazos, muy lentamente. "Por si no te has dado cuenta, te has convertido en lo más importante que tengo me vida, tu y Dean sois todo lo que tengo."

"Sam…"

"No digas nada, es normal, has estado muy cerca de morir, lo entiendo."

Algo apartado de todo aquello, Dean miró a escena. Sin decir nada salió al pasillo, necesitaba pensar y quería darles su espacio a su hermano y a Lindsay.

Para todos habían sido unos días muy largos y todavía no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Carolina y aclarar las cosas. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido; el regreso de Sam, la aparición del demonio, volver a ser un cazador y mostrarle a Carolina quien era realmente, descubrir que iba a volver a ser padre.

Ni siquiera había pensado en ello, iba a ser padre por tercera vez. Él que pensaba que no estaba hecho para ser un hombre familiar, que más tendría hijos, porque moriría antes y ahora su mujer estaba esperado su tercer hijo.

"La vida pasa muy rápido Dean." El cazador se dio la vuelta, Bobby estaba en el pasillo a su lado. "Sobretodo cuando tienes hijos, de repente son adultos, ya no puedes tratarlos como los niños que eran, te miran diferente, lo ves en sus ojos, han perdido la inocencia que siempre te habías prometido que tendrían."

"No debes culparte por lo de Lindsay. No creo que pudieras haberlo hecho mejor de lo que lo ha hecho Sam. Yo soy el primero que querría salir corriendo y alejarme de Carolina y los niños para que nadie se acerque a ellos, ¿pero sabes que? No podemos, porque les queremos demasiado."

Bobby miró a Dean confundido.

"¿Cuándo te has vuelto una persona tan sabia Dean? ¿Qué ha sido del muchacho que buscaba un ligue nuevo cada noche? ¿Dónde está el cazador que no se rpecupaba por el mañana y al que solo le importaba mantener seguro a su hermano, aunque para eso tuviera que sacrificarse él?"

"Todos cambiamos Bobby, tu acabas de descubrir que cualquier día Lindsay y mi hermanote hacen abuelo," el cazador más veterano estuvo a punto de fulminar con la mirada a su joven amigo, pero no dijo nada, ya conocía el sentido del humor Dean. "y yo me acabo de dar cuenta que soy como mi padre, por fin le comprendo." Bobby se mantuvo en silencio. "Es cierto, durante toda mi vida, me he preguntado como fue posible que mi padre hubiera estado atado al recuerdo de mamá. Jamás le vi con otra mujer, no hubo nadie, algún flirteo, tal vez alguna vez llevó a alguna mujer a los moteles, pero nunca hubo una mujer como mamá. Siempre me pregunté como era posible que nunca hubiera encontrado alguien de quien se volviera a enamorar. ¿Y sabes que? Hasta que no conocí a Carolina y dije en voz alta que la conocía no me di cuenta que era lo que papá sentido por mamá, hasta el último de sus días."

Carolina fue la mujer de su vida desde el instante en que la conoció. Jamás pensó que una mujer como ella pudiera llegar a fijarse en él, un simple trabajor de taller. Pero el milagro se hizo realidad y la guapísima abogada, regresó al garaje dos días después de que Dean le arreglará el coche y cuando ella le sonrió por primera vez, lo supo, estuvo claro en su mente, esa mujer sería suya siempre.

Luego llegaron los niños, sus hijos, las personitas más maravillosas del mundo por las que daría su vida, junto con Carolina sin tan siquiera dudarlo. Todo era perfecto y ahora que Sam había regresado, tal vez las cosas fueran más complicadas, pero la felicidad para Dean también era mucho mayor.

"¿Crees que Sam ha encontrado lo mismo en Lindsay?" Preguntó por fin Bobby.

"Supongo que eso deberías preguntárselo directamente a él. Pero si quieres mi opinión. Acabas de convertirte en el padre de Sam por parte de doble."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Vamos Bobby, no seas tan modesto. Desde que perdimos a papá, te volviste en lo más parecido a nosotros a un padre, te tratamos como tal, te escuchamos y tu nos acogiste como tus propios hijos, ¿No es así?" El cazador asintió en silencio. "Ahora, Sam está con Lindsay, con tu hija biológica, eso le convierte todavía más en tu hijo, si es que eso es posible."

"¿Y Castiel? No le he visto por ninguna parte." Dijo Bobby, intentando no pensar por un momento en todo lo que le estaba dando un terrible dolor de cabeza.

"Cass tiene mucho en que pensar, también lo está pasando mal."

Aunque no dijo nada, Dean sabía que Castiel necesitaba un amigo en ese momento, pero el cazador no podía estar en todos sitios, no podía estar con su mujer y sus hijos, protegiendo a su hermano y a Lindsay, ayudando a Bobby a comprender lo que ocurría y apoyar a Castiel. No daba para todo el mundo, aunque lo intentaba seriamente.

Sin embargo, cogió el teléfono y llamó a su amigo.

"El teléfono marcado no se encuentra disponible o está fuera de cobertura."

"Mierda. Cass, te dije que tuvieras teléfono encendido."

Decidió intentarlo más tarde, ahora era el momento de hablar con su mujer y pensar en la futura criatura venía en camino y en la familia que tanto esfuerzo le había costado construir con su mujer en aquellos diez años.


	20. Chapter 20

Dos días más tarde Sam y Lindsay regresaron a la que ahora era la casa familiar. La joven enfermera todavía que descansar mucho para estar totalmente recuperada, pero Sam le había prometido a Bobby que haría todo lo necesario para que estuviera tranquila.

"No voy a quedarme todo el día en la cama." Había dicho la chica el día de antes, todavía en el hospital. En algo si que se parecía a Bobby y por ello Sam se echó a reír. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Eres igual de testaruda y cabezota que tu padre." Le acarició la mejilla y le dio un tierno beso. Cuando Lindsay intentó incorporarse para abrazar a su novio, Sam no le dejó. "Descansa."

Los pucheros no le sirvieron nada a Lindsay, definitivamente, Sam estaba decidido a cuidar de ella y protegerla. Salió de la habitación y dejó que padre e hija tuvieran un momento de intimidad. Todavía no se podía creer que Bobby fuera realmente su padre, pues eso le convertía, no solo en la mejor figura paterna en la que Sam podía pensar, si no además en su suegro y eso no le hacía tanta gracia.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Bobby se sentó en la cama junto a su hija y tomó su pequeña mano entre las suyas. "Conozco a esos chicos desde que son pequeños y aunque hayas pensando que no que´ria verte con Sam, creo que no hay nadie mejor que él. es posible que la vida de cazador es peligrosa, pero es el mejor chico con el que querría ver a mi hija."

"Lo dices en serio."

"Totalmente. Supongo que es lo malo de no ser muy comunicativo." Sonrió de la forma más paternal que su hija lo había visto nunca. "No te puedes hacer una idea el susto que me has dado. Cuando recibí la llamada."

"Lo siento mucho papá. Supongo que tenía miedo de lo que pensaras. Siempre diciéndome que no me acercara a Sam y a Dean y cuando quise darme cuenta me había enamorado de Sam. No quería defraudarte, otra vez."

"¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué dices eso?"

Otra cosa que Lindsay sabía sacado de su padre, era lo poco que le gustaba sacar a la luz sus sentimientos y sincerarse con otra persona, por mucho que esa persona fuera su propio padre. Le era mucho más sencillo poner una barrera y evitar que nada le hiciera daño a ella o que ella hiciera daño a nadie.

Sin embargo, habían pasado demasiadas cosas esos días, como para seguir comportándose de la misma forma que antes.

"Porque tu no quería que tuviera esta vida. siempre hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano para mantenerme alejada de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los cazadores. Y mírame ahora, he terminado en un hospital, por culpa del ataque de uno demonio y además, estoy enamorada de Sam."

"¿Le quieres de verdad?" Lindsay asintió, no lo había dicho nunca en voz alta, al menos a nadie más que a Sam, pero acababa darse cuenta que era el momento de ser sincera consigo misma y con todo el mundo.

"Si, estoy enamorada de Sam y no me daba miedo morir en esos momentos previos a la llegada de la ambulancia, porque él estaba conmigo. Tenía allí a Sam, me hacía sentir bien, totalmente tranquila. Le quiero con todo mi corazón y espero que consigas aceptarlo."

Bobby besó en la frente a su hija. "¿Sabes? Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, porque lo creas o no, soy todo un romántico. Así que solo tendré que recordarle a ese chico que te trate bien, como te mereces o tendré que darle una paliza."

"¡Papá!"

"Era una broma, tranquila, tan sólo le seguiré de vez en cuando, para asegurarme que no te miente cuneado dice que se va cazar." Se echó a reír al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su hija. "Descansa que mañana será un día muy ajetreado con la vuelta a casa."

Allí precisamente acababan de llegar, estaban en casa. Dean le había dejado el coche a su hermano para que llevara a Lindsay, pero él se había adelantado el día anterior, para poner las cosas en su sitio, todo lo que había destrozado por el ataque del demonio y sobretodo para tener la oportunidad de hablar con Carolina.

La encontró en la cama, todavía no estsaba del todo recuperada de lo ocurrido, no tanto en el aspecto físico, si no en los descubrimientos que había hecho sobre la vida pasada de su marido. Además, con el reciente embarazo, quería asegurarse que no podía al bebé en ningún riesgo.

"Carol." Ya sabía que no estaba dormida, pues conocía cada uno de sus gestos, como si fueran los propios. "Carol, cariño, necesito hablar contigo y estoy seguro que tendrás muchas cosas que preguntarme."

Le acarició el brazo a su mujer que descansaba de medio lado en la cama, sin mirarle a él. No se movió, no parecía estar despierta, pero le estaba escuchando; estaba más que cabreada con él y lo último que quería hacer en ese momento era hablar con su marido. Sin embargo, una de las características de Dean era que podía persuadir casi a cualquier persona, con su voz suave y sus caricias, siempre conseguía desarmarla.

"¿Sabes que has puesto en peligro a los niños?" Dijo ella por fin, sin moverse, pues no deseaba mirarle a los ojos.

"Si lo se, debería haberte dicho quien era desde un principio."

"Querrás decir quien eres." Con un movimiento rápido, Carolina se dio la vuelta. "Se que siempre serás un cazador, aunque ni siquiera se lo que significa eso. pero te he visto enfrentándose a ese…"

"Demonio, era un demonio."

"Pues a ese demonio." Se incorporó lo suficiente para apoyar la espalda en la pared y se acurrucó mejor entre la manta que le cubría el cuerpo. "Durante mucho tiempo me pregunté que era lo que no me estabas contando. Desde que te conocí, en cuanto aprendí a leer más allá de tus ojos, siempre me encontraba con una barrera, había algo de ti que no me estás contando. Pero aprendí aceptarlo, incluso creí que se trataba de una paranoia mía. Ahora por fin he visto de que se trataba."

"Entiendo que me odies, no he sido el mejor marido del mundo, he tenido demasiados secretos a mi alrededor y cuando todos han explotado, no he sabido como evitar que te vieras salpicada."

Carolina alargó la mano hacia su marido y le acarició la mejilla.

"¿Tan débil te crees que soy?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Todavía estaba dolorida, algo que no le había dicho a Dean para no preocuparle todavía más, por eso, le costó más de lo que había esperado, levantarse y sentarse en el borde de la cama junto a él. Tomó sus manos con fuerza y sonrió débilmente.

"No me has contado nada de tu pasado, no me dijiste lo que le paso a Sam en realidad, has dejado que creyera tantas cosas de tu vida, que no eran verdad, que ahora me pregunto quien eres en realidad. Y sobretodo, me preguntó porque alguien como tu, porque un cazador, se fijó en una chica como yo en un primer momento."

"Carol, no digas eso. ¿Sabes que es lo único en lo que no he dudado en estos diez años?" Carolina le miró con sus ojos casi negros, que podían atravesarle y leer todos sus pensamientos. "Los niños y tu. Te quiero, te quise cuando te vi en el garaje ese primer día y supe que ibas a ser mi esposa. Yo era el primero que no tenía esperanzas en que una mujer como tu, pudiera aceptar salir conmigo, un simple mecánico."

"Que ha salvado el mundo más veces de las que yo podría contar." Dean le sonrió, incluso pareció que se ruborizaba, por lo que sus innumerables pecas se hicieron más visibles que nunca. "Dean, ¿Cómo puedes ver todo esto como algo normal? Acabo de enterarme que tu mejor amigo es un ángel que llevaba todos estos años visitando a nuestros hijos, el cual ha traído de vuelta a la vida a tu hermano, que se suicidó para no provocar el Apocalipsis en la tierra. Es una locura Dean."

"Lo se y me aterra la idea de enloquecer un día de estos. Sobretodo si no tengo a mi lado, a ti y a los niños." Colocó la mano sobre el vientre de su mujer. "Y el pequeño que viene en camino. ¿Qué crees que será chico o chica?"

La amplia sonrisa de Dean y sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y totalmente iluminados, hizo que todos sus temores, todas sus dudas y todo lo que había ocurrido esos días, desapareciera por unos instantes. Dejó que le abrazara y se lo devolvió enterrando su cuerpo en el Dean.

"Debo estar completamente loca."

"¿Y eso?"

"Porque estoy completamente enamorada de ti y más ahora que se que eres el salvador del mundo. Siempre me han gustado los superhéroes y creo que Dean Winchester podría entrar en esa categoría. Salvas al mundo, tienes un alma atormentada y tienes un compañero siempre a tu lado."

"¿Cass o Sam?"

"Mmmmm, mira que bien tu tienes dos. Pero no les digas que creo que son tus compañeros, que no quiero caer mal ni a un ángel ni a mi cuñado."

Asegurándose no lastimarla, Dean tumbó a Carolina en la cama, le dio un largo e intenso beso en los labios y se quedó allí con ella, mirándola, con la mano puesta en su vientre, como si ya pudiera sentir las patadas y los movimientos de su futuro tercer hijo.

"Creo que va a ser un niño." Dean le miró en silencio. "Me está dando unos días muy difíciles, creo que es tan testarudo como su padre."

Dean contestó con un nuevo beso, mientras Carolina rodeaba su cuello y lo sujetaba con fuerza, ya había temido perderle dos días antes al verlo enfrentarse al demonio, no iba a volver a ocurrir otra vez.

Sam se empeñó en llevar en brazos a Lindsay hasta el dormitorio que Dean había preparado y adecentado para ellos. Por mucho que la chica protestó, no hubo forma de que su novio la dejara en el suelo, hasta que la dejó recostada en la cama.

"No soy una niña y por mucho que te haya dicho mi padre…"

"Bobby no me ha dicho nada. Solo estoy siguiendo las órdenes que me dio el médico para permitirte venir a casa. Nada de movimientos bruscos, mucho reposo y dormir las horas necesarias. Ya he sentido lo que significaba perderte, he visto como te me ibas apagando poco a poco en esta misma casa por no haber sabido cuidar de ti." Los ojos de Sam se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas y Lindsay sabía que no era la primera persona a la que Sam perdía de una forma similar, por no haberla podido salvar. "Ahora quiero hacer las cosas distintas."

"¿A que te refieres?" Sam se arrodilló junto a la cama y Lindsay ahogó un enorme gemido tapándose la boca con las dos manos. "Sam ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"


	21. Chapter 21

Lo había visto en miles de películas y había empezado a pensar que tan solo ocurría en la ficción, que los chicos no se arrodillaban para pedir matrimonio o que directamente, ni siquiera pedían matrimonio. Pero allí estaba Sam, delante de ella, junto a su cama, arrodillado y mostrándole un anillo.

"Se que es un poco precipitado, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado y que apenas nos conocemos. Pero siento que eres la mujer que mi vida. Lo se y no voy a dejarte escapar."

"Sam…" Dijo Lindsay con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y las manos temblorosas. "Es una locura. ¿Cuánto hace que estamos juntos? ¿Cómo puedes saber que me quieres así sin más?"

"Lo se, pero has visto que hemos estado a punto de morir, tu has estado a punto de morir y casi no había tenido tiempo de decirte lo que realmente sentía por ti. Te quiero Lindsay Singer y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo."

Con movimientos más lentos de los que le hubiera gustado, Lindsay se sentó en la cama y tomó las manos de Sam entre las suyas, aunque casi no pudo cubrir las dos con sus pequeñas manos.

"Yo también te quiero y sería la mujer más afortunada del mundo si pudiera pasar toda mi vida a tu lado. Sólo espero que cuando mi padre se entere de que estamos comprometidos no decida matarte."

"¿Eso quiere decir que quieres casarte conmigo?"

La mayor de las sonrisas apareció en el rostro de Lindsay. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida y por un momento el dolor por la herida, también desapareció cuando Sam la abrazó, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla.

"Claro que si." Se besaron intensamente, como si no hubiera nada más importante en sus vidas. Tan sólo estaban ellos y su futuro, por un momento no había demonios, ni nada que pudiera lastimarles.

"¿Cuándo se lo diremos a los demás?"

Sam se sentó en la cama y esperó a que Lindsay se acomodara sobre él, la rodeó entre sus brazos y le besó en la mejilla.

"No lo se, pero espero que no me hagas pedirle la mano a Bobby, si ya le ha costado aceptar que estamos juntos, no se como vería que nos vamos a casar."

"Que gran noticia."

Sobresaltados, los dos se dieron rápidamente la vuelta.

"Castiel, ¿podrías avisar cuando llegas? Además, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para todos." Sin embargo, el ángel no se inmutó, ni siquiera parecía haber cambiado su expresión por la noticia. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Va todo bien?" Preguntó Sam, preocupado por su amigo.

"Ese demonio… ¿de verdad era tu hermano, un ángel?" Castiel asintió en silencio. "¿Y que pasó?"

Para Lindsay todo aquello de los ángeles y los demonios, pese a ser hija de un cazador, todavía le venía realmente grande, había escuchado a Bobby hablando con su madre sobre las criaturas que cazaba y todo eso, pero hasta hacía poco ni él mismo conocía la existencia de los ángeles, así que jamás había oído hablar de ellos.

Por eso, contempló a Castiel como si fuera una criatura extraña, que lo era, pero también físicamente. Se preguntó como sería su verdadero aspecto físico o si como decían los relatos antiguos, ver su rostro significaba morir fulminada.

"¿Dean lo sabe? Quiero decir, en todo este tiempo, en estos diez años, ¿Nunca has hablado con él?"

Castiel se movió ligeramente nervioso por la habitación. Era cierto, jamás había hablado del tema con nadie, ni cuando había tenido una relación más estrecha con Dean y Sam se había atrevido a contarles nada. Eran sus amigos, pero creía que no comprenderían lo que había tenido que hacer.

"Los seres humanos no comprendéis muchos de los comportamientos de los ángeles. En ocasiones tenemos que hacer cosas que no son bien vistas por vosotros." Sam y Lindsay escucharon en silencio. "Mi hermano… no sabía aceptar las normas, no le gustaba seguir las normas de mi padre y pronto nos dimos cuenta que no iba a ser una buena influencia para vosotros."

Mientras hablaba, Castiel se fue dando cuenta que empezaba a sentirse liberado, tanto tiempo guardando un terrible secreto y por fin parecía tener sentido todo lo hecho y vivido. Tal vez no había sido lo más acertado, pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta realmente.

"Teníamos que protegeros, mientras nuestro padre estuvo allí, los ángeles teníamos ordenado protegeros bajo cualquier circunstancia. Erais sus creaciones, sus hijos y nuestro padre quería que os mostráramos el camino." Castiel llegó hasta la ventana y miró el horizonte. "Sin embargo, no todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Lucifer fue el primero en levantarse contra aquella orden, pero le siguieron otros."

"El demonio fue uno de ellos." Sam rodeó con fuerza el cuerpo de Lindsay, ella le contestó con un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

"Si, pero entonces no era un demonio."

"¿Cómo se llamaba?"

Castiel guardó silencio y luego se dio la vuelta, dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el marco de la ventana y se cruzó de brazos. No dijo nada, tan sólo clavó los ojos en Sam, como si el muchacho tuviera que saber la respuesta esa pregunta. Bajó por fin la mirada, ¿Qué iba a saber Sam? No se podía creer que se sintiera celoso de la relación de hermanos que tenían Dean y Sam. Pero era cierto, estaba celoso, tenía envidia por ver como arriesgaban la vida mutuamente por el otro, sin importar lo que pudieran perder por el camino.

Una vez habían sido así, cuando los humanos todavía no eran homo sapiens siquiera, cuando ellos no tenían que proteger a nadie y cuando no habían tenido que tomar un bando u otro, a favor o en contra de su padre.

"¿Cass?"

"Hace mucho tiempo de eso, hace siglos que no me preguntaba nadie por su nombre y casi lo había olvidado." Sonrió con tristeza; había cometido demasiados errores en toda su existencia, muchos por seguir ciegamente las instrucciones de gente como Michael y otras como ahora recordaba que le había ocurrido con su hermano, por no intentar confiar un poco más en la familia. "Su nombre era Daniel."

"¿Cómo el profeta del antiguo testamento." Lindsay se dio la vuelta y miró a Sam. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ahora entiendo porque tu hermano dice que eres demasiado listillo a veces."

"¿Eso dice? Tendré que hablar con Dean." Besó a su novia hasta que notó los ojos de Castiel clavados en él. "Perdona, acabamos de prometernos, ya sabes, la euforia de los primeros momentos." Castiel se mantuvo impasible. "¿Por qué no te mostrarte a Dean en todo este tiempo y si a los niños? Después de que yo… mi hermano hubiera agradecido un amigo cerca y tu, Cass, siempre has sido su mejor amigo."

"Lo se. Pero no podía estar cerca de tu hermano y mirarle a la cara. Soy un ángel, estaba protegiéndoos pero no me di cuenta por lo que estabas pasando. Dean cree que te falló, pero no fue culpa suya."

"Cass."

"Estuve siempre pendiente de Dean, vigilándolo y más de una vez temí que cometiera una estupidez."

Lindsay notó las manos de su novio apretando sus brazos con fuerza y escuchó que contenía la respiración. Frotó sus brazos y mejilla y le besó cariñosamente. En el tiempo que hacía que conocía a los hermanos, se había dado cuenta de la estrecha relación que había entre ellos; algo mucho más grande que el simple cariño, que más se parecía a la devoción que a cualquier otra cosa.

Lo cierto era que el menor de los hermanos, ya había pensado en eso. Ya se le había pasado por la cabeza, la posibilidad de que Dean no hubiera sido capaz de seguir con su vida por si mismo, una vez muerto él. Sin embargo, siempre lo había rechazado, por resultarle demasiado macabro.

"¿Dean intentó… alguna vez…?"

"No lo hizo, pero se que lo pensó." Al escuchar la respuesta de Castiel, Sam apretó todavía más el cuerpo de Lindsay, hasta casi hacerle daño. "No tuve más remedio que entrar en su mente y averiguar si tenía pensamientos suicidas."

"Y lo pensó."

"En más de una ocasión si. Pero hasta que conoció a Carolina, tu fuiste siempre la única razón para no hacerlo." Lindsay acarició de nuevo su mejilla y se acurrucó entre los abrazos de Sam. "Temía defraudarte si tiraba la toalla."

"¿Cómo pensaba hacerlo?"

"Sam, no pienses en eso cariño." El cazador bajó la mirada hasta Lindsay y trató de sonreír, volver a ser feliz como veinte minutos antes y sentirse protegido por aquella joven enfermera que apenas podía rodear su cuerpo con ambos brazos. "No lo hagas más difícil, se trata del pasado, mi amor, Dean está bien, tu estás bien; mírame a mi, yo estoy bien también. ¿No te parece suficiente?"

Sam le contestó con un beso en los labios y un abrazo; la rodeó con sus brazos, pero al hacerlo miró a Castiel. "Tienes razón, Dean no me ha vuelto a preguntarme por lo que yo hice, así que no tengo que hacerlo con él."

Castiel comprendió esa mirada, por mucho que hubiera pasado el tiempo, los años que habían pasado luchando hombro con hombro, le habían permitido conocer cada una de las expresiones de los cazadores. Sam no se iba a quedar tranquilo con eso, quería volver a hablar sobre lo que había hecho Dean o lo que realmente no se había atrevido hacer.

Le daba miedo saberlo, igual que le daba miedo tener que llegar a contar el momento en el que decidió quitarse del medio para evitar que Lucifer ganara aquella guerra, pero los secretos entre Dean y él no habían hecho más que producir daño a la larga. Los dos tenían que saber la verdad y Castiel todavía tenía que contarles muchas cosas.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean por fin había conseguido que los niños se durmieran. Estaban muy alterados por lo que estaba pasando y sobretodo por la noticia de que iban a tener un nuevo hermanito. Todo era diferente ahora que el tío Sam había vuelto, ahora que Castiel ya no era un secreto que tuvieran que mantener alejado de su padre.

Su padre les tuvo que contar algunas historias vividas junto a Sam, evitando siempre hablar del monstruo de turno al que habían tenido que matar. En esas versiones, la cosa siempre acababa bien, las mamás y los papás se querían mucho y los monstruos se convertían en bonitos perros o caballos gracias a la intervención de Castiel.

El cazador daría lo que fuera porque sus hijos fueran toda su vida los niños mismos niños inocentes que se creían esos finales.

"Buenas noches papá." Le dijeron los dos niños casi a la vez, les dio un beso a cada uno y cerró la puerta tras de si

Carolina le esperabaen la puerta, estaba sonriente, radiante, como siempre se decía de las mujeres embarazadas. La abrazó y suspiró, cuando estaba con ella los problemas parecían desaparecer por completo; por muy mal que fueran las cosas en el trabajo, si había discutido con sus empleados o si el mundo estaba a punto de acabarse; cuando estaba cerca de su mujer, todo estaba bien.

"¿Qué tal los niños?"

"Creo que lo llevan mucho mejor que nosotros, aunque supongo que si les contáramos toda la historia no dormirían en tres días." Carolina frotó su espalda con la mayor calidez posible y luego le besó. "No se que haría sin ti." Le susurró Dean al oído.

"Estoy segura que lo harías muy bien, eres todo un superviviente Dean. Entre todo lo que me has contado que has pasado en tu vida y con lo de Sam… otra persona no hubiera aguantado tanto. Así que si algún día me pasa algo y tienes que quedarte con los niños, no conozco mejor persona para hacerlo."

"No se te ocurra decir algo así Carol. Si te pasara algo a ti. Sabes que los demonios pueden venir a por mi en cualquier momento y la sola idea de perderte en uno de esos ataques."

Carolina juntó sus labios de nuevo con los de Dean y los apretó con fuerza, casi con desesperación. No tenía palabras suficientes para decirle lo que sentía por él, por su familia, por el bebé que estaba en camino y un beso era la mejor comunicación de la que disponía.

Dean gimió y la abrazó, asegurándose de no lastimarlos, ni a ella ni a su hijo. Se sentía tan mal por haber tenido que verla sufrir por culpa de un demonio y en su propia casa; un demonio había irrumpido en su propia casa y había intentado lastimar a su familia. No volvería a permitir una cosa así.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó finalmente Carolina.

"No puedo estar mejor; los niños están durmiendo, tu estás bien," Acarició el vientre, todavía no abultado de su mujer, "Y nuestro pequeño está bien." Los dos sonrieron tranquilos.

"Eso no dura mucho en tu vida ¿Verdad?"

"Duró durante diez años." Dean se sintió fatal nada más decir eso; si había estado bien durante diez años, cuando había creído que su hermano estaba muerto, cuando se creía culpable de su muerte y por no haber podido salvarlo a tiempo. "Joder, no, vida nunca ha estado bien y estos años… no hacía más que pensar que podía haber hecho algo más por Sam, le conozco mejor que a ninguna otra persona en este mundo y no me di cuenta lo que iba a hacer; durante diez años ni siquiera supe que se quitó la vida."

"No fue tu culpa Dean."

Lo había escuchado todo, no era un cotilla, pero no lo había podido resistir, después de haber hablado con Castiel; Sam solo podía pensar en una cosa, en saber por lo que estaba pasando su hermano.

El mayor se dio la vuelta, su rostro había palidecido de repente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Había hecho grandes esfuerzos por ser de nuevo el fuerte, por no contarle nada a Sam y por asegurarse que el pasado quedara atrás de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, esa barrera se había caído de un plumazo.

"Sammy."

"Lo digo en serio Dean, no tuviste la culpa de nada, cuando nos estábamos enfrentando a Lucifer, fuiste el único que siempre confió en mi y eras la única persona a la que no podía defraudar."

Dean dio un paso vacilante hacia su hermano. Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, contenidas durante mucho tiempo. No había podido llorar la pérdida de Sam, siempre había otras cosas que hacer, el Apocalipsis y darse cuenta que estaba solo, que todo había terminado, durante mucho tiempo había estado en shock. Vivió en casa de Bobby un tiempo, aunque llamar vivir a la vida vegetal que hizo, no era muy fácil.

"¿De verdad vas a honrar así la memoria de tu hermano?" Le dijo Bobby en innumerables ocasiones. "Si Sam te viera ahí tirado… no has comido en días y te convendría darte una ducha."

"Tu lo has dicho, si Sam me viera, pero Sam no está aquí, Sam murió por mi culpa, porque no pude salvarle. Así que deja de usarle para conseguir que haga lo que tu quieras, porque sinceramente me da igual. No tengo ningún buen motivo para seguir adelante, los jodidos ángeles querían que detuviera a Lucifer, pues ya pueden estar tranquilos porque ya lo he hecho. Ahora solo espero que todos vosotros me dejéis en paz."

Bobby no dijo nada más y se metió en su despacho, para seguir investigando el siguiente caso que tenía entre manos. Escuchó, sin levantar la mirada, el carismático sonido del aleteo de Castiel.

"No es un buen momento para verle."

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó el ángel acercándose a la mesa.

"No está. Ese no es Dean, le conozco casi desde que nació y te puedo asegurar que ese no es el cazador al que he visto crecer. Cuando Sam… cuando el chico murió, su hermano murió con él y si se culpa a si mismo por no haberle salvado, imagínate como se siente en cuanto a ti."

"Lo siento, no esperaba que las cosas terminaran así."

Bobby levantó por fin la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. "Entonces debe ser que no conoces a esos dos chicos. Cuando supe el tema de los sellos, sabía como iba a terminar esto o al menos tenía mis sospechas. En todo caso, sabía muy bien que si le ocurría algo a Sam, Dean no lo soportaría. No me hace falta ver el futuro para saberlo."

Castiel se mantuvo en silencio, no sabía que decir, porque por primera vez, desde que conocía a los hermanos, sentía que los había fallado. Era un ángel, disponía de poderes con los que ningún humano soñaría y aún así, las cosas habían acabado peor que mal.

"¿Hay algo que peuda hacer?"

"¿Sinceramente? Si, deberías marcharte y alejarte de Dean, con un poco de suerte ese chico deje ya la caza y con el tiempo, con mucho tiempo, consiga tener una familia y dejar atrás, dentro de lo posible, el recuerdo de su hermano."

"¿Debo irme entonces?"

"Si."

Durante diez años, Castiel permaneció apartado de Dean, sin descuidar nunca la vigilancia sobre sus hijos, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano los demonios o cualquier tipo de criatura aparecería siguiendo el rastro de un antiguo cazador.

"Sam, lo siento."

"Repito que no fue culpa tuya. Tomé una decisión que salvó la vida de millones de personas, pero sobretodo salvó la tuya."

Una punzada de dolor se alojó en el corazón de Dean. "Si me hubieras preguntado… éramos un equipo Sam, tu mismo me decías que no tenía que tomar mis propias decisiones cuando se trataba de cosas como sacrificarse por el otro. Nunca te lo pedí, nunca te lo hubiera pedido."

Cuando Dean quiso darse cuenta, tenía a Sam delante de él, abrazándolo, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en el hermano mayor, en ese Dean que calmaba a su hermanito cuando temía que el monstruo del armario se lo iba a comer. Dean se apretó con fuerza y enterró el rostro contra su pecho.

"Nunca te lo hubiera pedido."

"Lo se Dean, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, porque tu no hubieras sido capaz."

Dean intentó soltarse, mirarle a los ojos, pero Sam no se lo permitió y mantuvo el abrazo, largo e intenso, un abrazo que unía los sentimientos perdidos en los últimos diez años. Notarlo temblar como un niño asustado, todavía le daba más fuerzas para sostenerlo.

"Dean lo siento, fue un gran sacrificio por tu parte y no creo que nunca pueda arrepentirme bastante, por lo que te hice pasar." Dijo una vez que los dos hermanos se estaban mirando a la cara

"Y ahora tenemos que volver a luchar." Dijo por fin Dean, un poco más calmado, alargando la mano hacia Carolina para demostrarle que formaba parte de su equipo de cazadores. "Cass nos necesita." Sam asintió, ahora solo faltaba que el ángel les contara todo lo que estaba manteniendo en secreto. "Tenemos que acabar con ese ángel, porque ya hemos visto de lo que es capaz."

"¿Y cómo lo hacemos?" Carolina sonrió al darse cuenta que había sido ella la que había preguntado, definitivamente ya era un Winchester.

"Lo primero será hablar con Castiel."

"Pues ya que dices de hablar," Sam empezó a ponerse nervioso. "Cuando he subido venía buscándoos porque hay algo que Lindsay y yo queremos deciros.

O –

"¿Qué vais a hacer que?" La voz de Bobby resonó en toda la habitación.

"Nos vamos a casar." Lindsay se acercó a su padre y se arrodilló delante de él. "Papá, nunca me he sentido tan bien, como cuando Sam me lo pidió, por fin sentía que mi vida tenía un sentido de verdad." La expresión de su padre comenzó a cambiar. "Amo a Sam y se que la vida al lado de un cazador es peligrosa, pero a mamá no le importó y siemrpe has dicho que me parezco a ella, que mi forma de ser es la de ella."

"Oh, Lindsay cariño, que voy a hacer contigo."

La chica se levantó y abrazó a su padre, un momento después, las risas inundaron la casa. Dean abrazó a su hermano y le dio la enhorabuena y Carolina y Lindsay se vieron por primera vez como unas verdaderas hermanas. Sin embargo, la alegría no llegó a todos de la misma forma, Castiel no se había movido de donde estaba y hasta que Dean no le llamó, no levantó la mirada.

"¿Va todo bien?"

"No, Dean, muchas veces me he preguntado lo que sentías cuando tenías que plantearte matar a Sam. Ahora lo se, porque yo estoy pensando lo mismo."


	23. Chapter 23

"¿Cómo dices?" Preguntó Dean, levantándose de golpe del sofá.

"Lo siento, creo que me he expresado mal." Castiel cruzó las manos a su espalda. "No estoy diciendo que vaya a matar a tu hermano. Lo que quería decir es que mi hermano, el demonio que nos ha estado atacando… habló conmigo hace un tiempo, justo antes de enfrentarse a nosotros; me habló de Sam y de que las cosas iban a cambiar."

"¿Y eso que quiere decir?" Volvió a preguntar Dean, sin sentarse todavía.

"Entonces no lo sabía, pero creo que Sam está en sus planes."

"¿Lo estoy?"

Lindsay apretó la mano de su novio. Una cosa era enfrentarse a unos demonios y decirle a su padre que se Sam y él se habían a casar y otra muy distinta saber que un demonio o ángel o lo que fuera, quería hacerle algo.

"No estoy seguro pero algo me dice que la muerte de Sam tendría alguna relevancia en sus planes."

"¿Y cuales son esos planes?"

Dean comenzó a moverse nervioso por la habitación, ahora que había recuperado a su hermano, no iba a permitir que un nuevo demonio se lo quitara y si tenía que volver a las cacerías, para protegerlo, lo haría sin dudarlo.

"Es lo que todavía no se y también es el motivo por el que no os había dicho nada. No quería asustaros sin tener ninguna información; pero después de los ataques, creí que era mejor que lo supierais para estar preparados."

"Entonces será mejor que nos cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre ese demonio, tu lo conociste como ángel , sabes muchas de él que seguramente nos servirán para atacarle cuando intente venir a por nosotros." Carolina se preguntó si el hombre al que estaba escuchando hablar en ese momento era el Dean que había sido antes de conocerla, el cazador, el que tantos demonios había matado, el que había ido al infierno por su hermano.

Tuvo miedo, parecía tan diferente al hombre del que se había enamorado, temía dejar de sentir lo mismo por él, ese amor que desbordaba incluso después de diez años, que podía quedar cubierto por las ganas de venganza de Dean.

La historia de Castiel fue extensa, se tuvo que remontar miles de años en el pasado cuando su hermano, era eso precisamente su hermano, cuando podía confiar en él; cuando hubiera puesto su vida en manos de ese ángel. Pronto llegaron los conflictos y las escisiones en el cielo; los bandos y las habladurías. Algunos ángeles se fueron con Lucifer, más de los que le gustaría recordar y su hermano fue uno de ellos.

"Estaba convencido de que era lo que debíamos hacer todos. Que nuestro padre se había equivocado al decirnos que cuidáramos de vosotros. Estaba tan seguro que no me dejó razonar con él cuando tuve la oportunidad; no quiso escucharme, se marchó diciendo que yo era un traidor, que no merecía la pena dialogar conmigo porque había perdido el norte."

"¿Y no volviste a saber nada más de él?" Preguntó Lindsay más calmada esta vez.

"Ha venido a por mi en más de una ocasión intentando convencerme, no de la forma más correcta, me habló de las masacres que habían causado. Estaba tan seguro que estaba bien. Entonces me vino hablando de Sam, como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar, que tu hermano iba a volver." Dijo mirando a Dean. "Creo que de alguna forma ha conseguido meterse en mi cabeza y sabía lo que pensaba hacer."

"¿Para que puede querer a mi hermano?"

Como si de una respuesta se tratara, Sam protestó y tuvo que apretarse al cabeza, pensando que le iba a estallar. Se dejó caer en el sofá, entre gemidos y protestas, mientras todos e volvieron hacia él.

"Sam."

"Sammy."

No puedo escuchar ni a Lindsay, ni a Dean y tampoco los escuchó cuando le preguntaron con un tono de voz exageradamente alto a Castiel que era lo que le ocurría. El ángel se acercó hasta su joven amigo y colocó una mano sobre su frente. Estaba ardiendo como si tuviera fiebre, pero sabía muy bien que era algo más, algo que solo un ángel o un demonio podían provocar.

"Está aquí."

"¿Quién?"

Castiel no llegó a responder la pregunta de Dean, se levantó rápidamente, se dio la vuelta, estiró la mano a la nada. Se escuchó un golpe al otro lado de la pared y una risa le sucedió.

"Veo que sigues siendo rápido de reflejos."

"O tu muy lento."

Todos en la habitación se pusieron tensos esperando la entrada de su enemigo, todos menos Sam, que a cada momento que pasaba, sentía que el dolor de cabeza se iba haciendo más insoportable. Lindsay se sentó a su lado, ya sabía que no sería una buena luchadora si tenía que enfrentarse con un demonio, pero al menos estaría allí para cuidar de Sam.

Le acarició la frente y le susurró al oído que todo estaba bien, apoyó la cabeza bajo su barbilla y quedó ahí escuchando su corazón acelerado sin poder hacer nada para hacerle sentir mejor. Carolina por su parte, sin que Dean lo dijera, subió por las otras escaleras hasta el dormitorio de sus hijos, si ese maldito demonio quería hacerles algún daño, primero tendría que vérselas con ella.

Dean y Bobby se pusieron junto a Castiel, tal vez hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban en medio de una buena cacería, pero ya sabían como actuaba esa criatura.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hermano?"

"Me sorprende que todavía me llames hermano. Creía que habías decidido considerarme como algo distinto cuando dejaste de escuchar mis llamadas."

"No has contestado a mi pregunta." Volvió a insistir Castiel, en otras ocasiones había estado muy cerca de dejarse convencer por las palabras del que en otro tiempo había sido su hermano, su mejor amigo, ahora no iba a permitir que volviera a ocurrir.

"Creo que a estas alturas ya lo sabes."

"¿Para que necesitas a Sam?"

Como si de diera por aludido, el muchacho protestó y retorció el cuerpo en posturas humanamente imposibles. Por mucho que Lindsay trataba de sostenerlo, no había forma y todo lo que la chica pensaba era el número de huesos que podía llegar a romperse si seguía así.

"Déjale en paz." Protestó Dean, poniéndose delante de su hermano, como si perder la visión de su víctima le fuera a impedir hacer algo. "¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito cabrón? Mi hermano ya no tiene nada que ver con vosotros."

"Que equivocado estás Dean, veo que Castiel no te ha puesto al corriente de todo al traer de vuelta a tu hermano."

Dean miró a su amigo un momento, pero de nuevo volvió a concentrarse en el recién llegado al que ya podía ver bien. Sonreía de una forma tan grotesca, seguramente se lo estaba pasando muy bien haciendo sufrir a su hermano. Deseaba matarlo allí mismo, si hubiera tenido el Colt, le hubiera pegado un tiro sin parar se a preguntar.

"Sam siempre ha sido una pieza clave allí abajo. Tenías que haberlo visto estos años. Para vosotros tan solo estuvo muerto, llorasteis por él y pensasteis que era el fin, pero en el infierno… Dean, estarías orgulloso de tu hermano, el mejor líder de los demonios, no hemos visto otro igual."

"¡Cállate!"

"No te sientas mal, Dean. Tu hermano lleva preparado para esto casi desde que nació, era su destino y lo ha llevado a cabo como todo un héroe.

"¡Cállate maldito cabrón!"

El demonio se movió tranquilamente por la habitación, parecía que sus palabras hubieran dejado clavados en el sitio a Dean y Bobby. Los dos hombres se habían preguntando muchas veces que había sido de Sam al morir. Ninguno creía que fuera a pasar una bonita temporada en el cielo, pero de ahí a ser… no, no podía ser cierto.

"No estás contando más que tus mentiras, todavía no has dicho que es lo que quieres de Sam."

El demonio llegó al sofá y como un resorte, Lindsay se puso en pie delante de él, pese a ser mucho más menuda y no tener ningún tipo de poder; clavo sus ojos en el demonio y se mantuvo firme, muerta de miedo pero firme. Escuchó a Bobby llamarla, pero eso no cambió.

Pero Sam volvió a gritar y se agitó todavía más.

"Los recuerdos están volviendo. Maravilloso."

El demonio dio un paso más, pero Lindsay le bloqueó el paso. Apretó las uñas contra su palma, sin importarle hacerse daño, solo quería intentar que el miedo que recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo no se notara tanto en ese momento.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Dean dio dos grandes zancadas hasta el sofá y sin pensar mucho lo que estaba haciendo, empujó al demonio para alejarlo de su hermano y Lindsay. "Tuviste tu oportunidad de hacerte con él, ahora está en casa, con su familia y tu no eres más que un maldito demonio más y te aseguro que hemos acabado con muchos demonios mucho más poderosos que tu."

"No lo dudo, pero…" El demonio sonrió con malicia le recordó a uno de esos jugadores de poker que lo tienen todo siempre controlado y conocen todas las jugadas. "Seguro que esos demonios no podían devolverle la cordura a tu hermano."

Dean se volvió y miró a Sam, que ya no paraba de agitarse y por mucho que Lindsay lo intentaba, no había forma de controlar su cuerpo.

"Mientes."

"Díselo Cass, ¿puedo hacerlo?"

Bobby y Dean miraron a su hermano, sin decir nada. "Cuando era un ángel podía hacerlo, ahora no lo se."

"Aunque no te lo creas sigo siendo el mismo a Cass, aunque ahora soy mucho más poderoso."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?" Dean no podía soportar escuchar el sufrimiento de su hermano, ni verle destrozar su cuerpo de esa manera. no se podía imaginar lo que había pasado estando en el infierno y menos durante tanto tiempo.

Cass se lo había borrado, había evitado que los terribles recuerdos volvieran a él y solo podía ser cosa de ese demonio que estuviera recordando ahora.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?"

"Ah nada, un pequeño favor de gratitud por vuestra parte." Todos esperaron, menos Lindsay, que tan sólo hacía casi al sufrimiento de Sam. "Trabajaréis para mi todo el tiempo y Cass, bueno supongo que sabrás que es hora de unirte a la causa si quieres recuperar a tu amigo. Pero tened en cuenta que su mente es frágil y no aguantará mucho más tiempo con todos esos recuerdos desagradables en su cabeza."


	24. Chapter 24

"Es muy sencillo," Dijo el demonio sonriente. "Dean, tu te convertirás, digamos, en mi cazador personal, en cuanto a ti Castiel, quiero que estés a mi lado en la lucha contra todo lo que esté delante de nosotros."

"¿Y si no aceptamos?" Preguntó Dean separándose un poco de su hermano.

"Entonces supongo que no te importa tanto tu hermano como intentas que todos creamos. No quiero problemas con vosotros y tampoco quiero muerto a tu hermano. No voy a negar que verlo sufrir me produce cierto placer, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y no tengo tanto tiempo."

"No vamos a ayudarte, no si estás jugando con la vida de mi hermano. Deja en paz a Sam, Deja a mi hermano y hablaremos de lo que quieres."

Dean había visto sufrir demasiado a su hermano a lo largo de toda su vida y no estaba dispuesto que ahora que lo había recuperado, volviera a sufrir de nuevo. Se volvió para mirarlo, el dolor era tan fuerte, que su hermano casi había caído inconsciente por completo, acurrucado en el sofá, con Lindsay a su lado, acariciándole el cabello.

"Esto no funciona así Dean. Tu no eres el que dicta las normas aquí, muchacho, quiero tenerte en mi ejército, quiero que Castiel forme parte de mi bando y si no lo haces, tu hermano pagará las consecuencias."

De repente, la expresión de aquella criatura se convirtió en algo mucho más desafiante de lo que parecía en un principio, incluso Dean tuvo la sensación de que crecía, se hacía más grande delante de él.

El cazador tragó saliva y se mordió el labio, volvió a mirar a Sam durante unos segundos. Había pasado su vida entera protegiéndolo, asegurándose que su hermanito no se enterara de lo que hacía su padre, preocupándose de que Sam fuera todos los días a clase y estudiara, sin importarle las cacerías de John y cuando le dijo que se había a la universidad, Dean decidió guardarse sus sentimientos y aceptar perderlo, en lo que parecía ser el resto de su vida. Ahora, veinticinco años más tarde, Dean se dio cuenta que seguía haciendo lo mismo y por lo que parecía, tenía que seguir haciéndolo para no volver a perderlo.

"Muy bien."

"Dean no." Protestó Castiel.

"Eh, hermanito, es la decisión del cazador."

"Cass, dime que hay otra opción, que puedo tomar otra decisión y asegurarme que Sam estará bien y que tu… que este desgraciado le dejará en paz para siempre." El cazador clavó su mirada en su amigo, esperando una respuesta, la que fuera, cualquiera le serviría para no tener que seguir lo que su corazón le pedía. "Vamos, Cass, dímelo."

"Hagamos una cosa." Castiel y Dean se volvieron y se percataron que el demonio les sonreía ampliamente. "Os daré un día, veinticuatro horas para que toméis vuestra decisión y pongáis el valor que tiene la vida de Sam."

"¿Y qué pasa con mi hermano hasta entonces?"

La sonrisa del demonio, se volvió todavía más diabólica de lo que había sido hasta ese momento, chasqueó la lengua y le guiñó el ojo. "Habrá que ponerle algún tipo de diversión a este juego ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

Pero el demonio ya no estaba allí, se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro. Dean caminó hasta donde había estado y dio un par de vueltas sobre si mismo, como si lo estuviera buscando, buscando algún indicio que le pudiera decir adonde había ido, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada.

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar el gemido de Sam. Su hermano tenía los ojos cerrados y se apretaba las sienes con fuerza. "¿Sammy?" Se arrodilló junto a él y le acarició la mejilla pero su hermano no contestó, tan solo gimió más fuerte, como si el simple contacto de la mano de Dean le abrasara en el rostro. "Cass, ¿Qué le está pasando?" El ángel no dijo nada, cuando Dean lo miró, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. "¿Cass?"

"MI hermano es mucho más poderoso que yo, cuenta con hechizos y poderes que no he visto nunca."

"¿Eso significa que no puedes hacer nada por él?"

"Lo siento mucho Dean."

El cazador no contestó y se volvió hacia su hermano. Sam no había dejado de protestar y revolverse en el sofá, incluso parecía que su estado, cualquiera que fuera, estaba empeorando por momentos. "Sam, vamos, tranquilízate."

"Dean…" murmuró su hermano, intentó retorcer su cuerpo pero eso aumentaba el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Sentía como si innumerables agujas se clavaran sin cesar en cada centímetro de su pie, quemándole, acribillándole hasta hacerle desear morir. Las sentía en su cabeza, no le permitían abrir los ojos y pronunciar tan solo el nombre de su hermano, se convertía en una misión totalmente imposible. "Me duele…Dean."

"Lo se, hermanito lo se, pero tienes que calmarte." Sam protestó de nuevo y apretó con tanta fuerza la mano de su hermano, que le hizo dañó, pero Dean no se quejó, no protestó, tan solo se quedó ahí con él como siempre había hecho.

"Tal vez podría darle algún calmante." Dean se dio la vuelta, sin separarse de Sam, intentando no escuchar sus quejidos y miró a Lindsay. "Sigo siendo enfermera y se de algunos calmantes fuertes que tal vez le ayuden a pasar estas horas."

Lindsay no sabía que lo significaba el ultimátum de ese maldito demonio, no sabía lo que Dean era capaz de hacer por su hermano, lo que había hecho siempre por él, las cosas que había dejado en la vida para que Sam pudiera ser realmente feliz. Pero no lo preguntó, tampoco lo quería saber, porque pasara lo que pasara, ella iba a estar allí con su novio y aunque llevaba poco tiempo con Sam, una cosa si tenía clara. Sam nunca sería feliz si algo malo le pasaba a su hermano.

"¿Los tienes aquí?"

"Tendría que ir buscarlos al hospital, pero podría conseguirlos en tres cuartos de hora."

"Ve, entonces."

Sin que nadie más dijera nada al respecto, Lindsay cogió las llaves del coche, se acercó a Sam, le dio un beso en los labios, sin estar muy segura si el muchacho lo sentiría y se despidió de él, con el miedo interior de no volver a verle con vida. si al menos supiera lo que ese demonio le estaba haciendo, si supiera lo que le pasaría conforme pasara el tiempo. Era hija de cazador, pero jamás había sido criada como tal, Bobby nunca le había dicho de lo que eran capaces los demonios y mucho menos lo que podían hacer los ángeles. Eso le aterraba todavía más, no saber a lo que se enfrentaba ni como hacerlo. Se marchó sin despedirse, subió al coche casi a la carrera y salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hospital.

"Carol por favor, necesito que traigas compresas frías, Sam tiene la fiebre muy alta y seguro que le sientan bien. Bobby…"

"Si lo se, aseguraré el perímetro contra ángeles y todo tipo de criaturas para mañana." Dean asintió, pese al tiempo que habían pasado sin saber el uno del otro, el veterano cazador seguía siendo su mejor amigo y todavía lo veía como un padre al que pedir ayuda y en el que apoyarse.

Tanto su mujer como Bobby salieron del cuarto de estar, ella se llevó a los niños a la cocina, aunque el pequeño Jonathan quería quedarse con su padre y ayudar. Dean sonrió, la sangre Winchester corría por las venas del niño a raudales, pero no le dejó, quería estar a solas con Sam y si empeoraba, no quería que nadie lo viera y sufriera también.

Tan solo quedó con él Castiel, mirándole en silencio, intentando no dejar salir el dolor que sentía por no poder ayudar a sus amigos, por tener que ser testigo de cómo uno de sus hermanos les lastimaba y no tener la respuesta para arreglarlo. Se agachó junto a Dean y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Dean ni siquiera se volvió para mirarlo.

"Dean, yo…"

"Cass, da igual."

"No, Dean, no da igual, esto es en parte por mi culpa." Dean dejó de prestar total atención as su hermano, sin dejar de mirarle y por primera vez desde que conocía a Castiel, sintió que aquello sonaba casi como un sentimiento humano.

"No lo es, no es tu culpa que tengas un hermano al que se le ha ido la cabeza y se ha vuelto completamente loco."

Castiel sonrió, definitivamente parecía una sonrisa humana, completamente humana.

"Pero es mi hermano, sabía de lo que era capaz y en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, pero no le di importancia."

"Eso te hace casi humano Cass." Dijo Dean mirando de reojo al ángel. "Creemos a la gente que nos importa, es parte de nuestra naturaleza, confiar sin remedio los seres queridos." Sam volvió a removerse en el sofá, estiró su cuerpo hasta que Dean escuchó el chasquido en su espalda de lo que la estaba forzando. "Shhh, vamos hermanito, estoy aquí contigo y no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo. ¿Me oyes Sammy?" Entrelazó sus dedos entre el cabello de su hermano y le dio un beso en su abrasadora frente. "Estoy aquí, contigo, como siempre, como cuando eras pequeño, tu y yo solos."

Estaba seguro su hermano no le estaba escuchando, que donde quisiera que su mente estaba perdida o donde fuera que lo había llevado el demonio, estaba demasiado lejos de él.

Casi una hora más tarde, Carolina volvió con una nueva compresa fría, que Dean colocó con absoluta delicadeza sobre la frente de Sam. Miró el reloj y suspiró.

"¿Dónde se ha metido Lindsay? Ya debería haber vuelto con los calmantes para Sam."

"La llamaré." Dijo Bobby mientras se apartaba con el teléfono en la mano.

Carolina bajó del dormitorio en el que estaba jugando con los niños y le hizo un gesto interrogativo a Dean para preguntarle como iba todo. Dean negó con la cabeza, porque las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en la última hora, excepto el dolor de Sam que cada vez parecía ser más intenso.

"Algo va mal." Dijo Bobby, dejando notar la preocupación en su voz. "Lindsay no contesta al teléfono."

O –

El sonido del teléfono la despertó, sentía todo el cuerpo agarrotado y cualquier movimiento, significaba el más terrible de los dolores. Abrió los ojos y se vio rodeada de oscuridad y se sintió atrapada. Miró a su alrededor y vio las ventanillas del coche y notó el cinturón de seguridad apretando su pecho hasta casi no dejarle respirar; pero algo iba mal y en seguida se dio cuenta.

"Dios mío." Dijo en un quejido al percatarse que el coche estaba boca abajo, que en algún momento que no podía recordar, había dado la vuelta. Intentó quitarse el cinturón y salir del coche, pero al hacerlo, la pierna izquierda envió un calambre de absoluto dolor a todo su cuerpo y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar.

Escuchó pasos y aterrorizada miró por la ventanilla, que ahora se daba cuenta estaba echa pedazos y apenas queda cristal en ella. vio unos zapatos y alguien que se agachaba. Un momento después lo reconoció.

"Hola Lindsay, he oído que has dejado la casa para ayudar a tu novio, pero has tenido un pequeño accidente."

"¿Lo has provocado tu?" Dijo la chica, intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible.

"Bueno, supongo que he ayudado a que ese charco de hielo apareciera en la carretera y que el coche se fuera hacia la cuneta perfecta. Si podría decirse que si, ha sido por mi culpa." Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos haces esto? Solo quiero ayudar a Sam, que esté tranquilo."

"Precisamente preciosa, si Sam estaba tranquilo, Dean tenía tiempo para pensar un plan para acabar conmigo y eso es precisamente lo que no quiero. Si por el contrario está preocupado por su hermano, viéndolo sufrir, su mente torturada tan solo podrá pensar que todo lo que le ocurra a Sam, es por su culpa y hará la mayor de las locuras para salvarle."

"No te saldrás con la tuya."

"Oh, lo siento mucho Lindsay, pero creo que eso ya lo he conseguido."

Dejó de verlo y un momento después, dejó de escuchar los pasos. Luchó con la inconsciencia que estaba a punto de apoderarse; estaba segura que tenía una conmoción y que no duraría mucho más tiempo despierta, pero tenía que conseguirlo, tenía que encontrar el teléfono y llamar a Dean, decirle cual era el plan del demonio y de paso esperar que fueran a buscarla antes de que… la sangre que sintió que manaba de su costado le dijo que tenía mucho tiempo antes de desangrarse, así que luchó contra si misma y buscó con los dedos el teléfono, hasta dar con él.

"Es Lindsay." Dijo Bobby cogiendo el teléfono. "Lindsay, cariño ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás?"

"Papá." Gimió ella con todas las fuerzas que encontró en su interior. "El demonio… me ha hecho tener una accidente, quiere que Sam esté mal, que Dean no piense en como acabar con él, porque tiene que haber una forma, tiene que haberla."

"Un momento, un momento Lindsay, ¿has dicho que has tenido un accidente? ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Qué ha sucedido?" Bobby sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho y clavó la mirada en Dean y Castiel que lo miraban también fijamente.

"No lo se, papá." Tosió, por culpa de la sangre que se acumulaba en su garganta. "Hace frío, es una carretera, no lo se."

"Vale, vamos a ir a por ti, ahora mismo."

"No dejéis a Sam, por favor y dile a Dean," Respiró profundamente para controlar no perder todavía le conocimiento. "Dile que hable con Cass, porque creo que hay una manera de acabar con ese degraciado."

"No te preocupes por eso, primero vamos a traerte a casa." Lindsay no dijo nada, Bobby notó que el corazón se le paraba. "¡Lindsay!" Nada de nuevo el silencio más absoluto.


	25. Chapter 25

Dean había decidido no decirle nada a su hermano del accidente de Lindsay, hasta que supieran algo más. No quería que en su estado de semiinconsciencia y con los fuertes dolores que arremetían contra él, se enterara que su novia estaba en apuros. Bobby salió disparado hacia donde estaba ella, con la ayuda de Cass darían con la chica en seguida. Carolina se quedó junto al muchacho, cuidando de él y asegurándose de que su estado no empeorara, mientras Dean buscaba algo que les pudiera servir para acabar con el demonio o por lo menos detenerlo el tiempo suficiente.

Se encerró en su despacho, estaba fuera de si, incapaz de pensar con claridad porque todo aquellos se les estaba yendo de las manos. Había tenido diez años felices, siempre y cuando no pensara que para eso había tenido que morir su hermano. Era lo más egoísta que había pensado nunca y se prometió no decírselo nunca a nadie. Ahora se daba cuenta que quería que las cosas fueran de otra manera. tal vez si Sam no hubiera muerto, podría haberse casado igualmente, ser feliz con Carolina, tener a los niños y Sam podría haber conocido a Lindsay. Los dos podrían haber llevado una vida normal, como cualquier civil.

Se dejó caer en la suya, sabía que se estaba mintiendo a si mismo, pero era más fácil eso que pensar que tenía que elegir entre vivir una tranquila con la mujer a la que amaba y ver morir a su hermano, estar toda la vida con Sam a su lado. No se podía creer que las dos cosas fueran incompatibles.

Pero ahora tenía a Sam con él, podía volver a cuidar de él y si acababan con ese maldito demonio, tal vez ser todos felices no era tan imposible. Tal vez Lindsay y Sam podían casarse y tener niños como habían hecho Carolina y él, tal vez…

Dean jamás había creído en el tal vez, tan solo le servía lo que tenía delante, la realidad que conocía y la que ahora mismo tenía frente a sus ojos era bastante desoladora. Abrió el ordenador, hacía tanto que no había búsquedas para encontrar información para matar demonios, que casi lo había olvidado. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que aquello era para él como montar en bicicleta para el resto del mundo, una vez que lo aprendes, nunca se olvida y en cinco minutos estaba mirando las páginas de diez años atrás. Había libros nuevos, o más bien libros antiguos que habían sido encontrados recientemente, hechizos, conjuros, brujería de todo tipo, pero nada que le fuera útil a simple vista.

La llamada a la puerta lo sobresaltó. "Adelante." Sus dos hijos aparecieron en la puerta, cogidos de la mano y con el rostro descompuesto por el miedo. "Eh, chicos, ¿Qué pasa?" Les llamó para que se acercaran y sentó a cada uno de ellos en una de sus rodillas. "¿Va todo bien?"

"¿El tío Sam se va a morir?" Preguntó John, con un hilo de voz."

"No, claro que no."

"Pero está enfermo, nos lo ha dicho mamá."

"Si, está enfermo, pero entre todos vamos a ayudarle a que se cure enseguida."

"Yo no quiero que se muera." Dijo Elizabeth, mordiéndose el labio como siempre hacía Dean cuando estaba preocupado.

"No se va a morir, mi vida, Sam es muy fuerte, siempre lo ha sido, tendríais que haberlo visto cuando era tan pequeño como vosotros. Se enfrentaba a todo lo que se le ponía por delante sin miedo y sigue siendo igual, todo un luchador."

Levantó la vista al ordenador, había lanzado una pregunta con la esperanza de que alguien le pudiera ayudar y se dio cuenta, que alguien le había contestado. "Chicos, ¿Por qué no subís a vuestro cuarto y le hacéis unos regalos a Sam?, le encantan los dibujos y seguro que cuando se despierte, el encantará verlos."

Los dos niños le dieron un beso en la mejilla y salieron corriendo del despacho. En cuanto estuvo solo, Dean clavó la mirada en el ordenador y leyó lo que aquel extraño le había escrito.

"Necesito saber la forma de acabar con demonio, un antiguo ángel sin las armas apropiadas. Un conjuro, un maleficio, cualquier cosa sería válida."

Había esperado muchas chorradas como respuesta, pero nunca algo como eso.

"Si el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal se mantiene, es posible eliminar los poderes de un demonio con los poderes de un ángel. Uno por otro, el yin y el yang." Estaba más que seguro que eso no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia a Cass.

O –

No había forma de que Bobby se acostumbrara a los saltos de Castiel, siempre le revolvían el estómago, pero no tenía tiempo para coger el coche y llegar hasta donde fuera que estuviera su hija. Se dejó guiar por el ángel y un segundo más tarde de desaparecer de casa de Dean, estaban en mitad de la carretera. Miró a su alrededor y encontró el coche volcado en la parte baja de un terraplén.

Los dos echaron a correr y se arrodillaron junto al automóvil. "¡Lindsay! Lindsay cariño, ya estamos aquí."

Bobby se fijó en el rastro de sangre que llegaba hasta la carretera y se estremeció al pensar en las consecuencias. No podía perder a su hija, no después de haber pasado tantos años ocultándole el mundo sobrenatural y todos los peligros que había más allá de lo que todo el mundo veía. Así no podía pasar, no por culpa de un maldito demonio.

"Está viva." La voz de Castiel le devolvió a la realidad y vio a su amigo sacando lentamente, el cuerpo de la chica de debajo del coche.

Tenía la cara cubierta de sangre y una pierna puesta en una posición muy poco natural, no había duda de que estaba rota. Bobby fue hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Se parecía tan poco a la niña que había jugado entre los coches del desguace de pequeña. ¿Cómo se podían haber estropeado las cosas de esa manera?

"¿Puedes llevarnos al hospital?" Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de Lindsay para preguntarle a Castiel, temía que si dejaba de mirarla el cuerpo de su hija se desvaneciera entre sus manos.

"Está demasiado débil, su cuerpo no podría soportarlo."

"Entones, habrá que llamar a una ambulancia o tal vez tu…"

"Se trata del trabajo de un demonio, no puedo curar eso, aunque quisiera. Habrá que esperar que los médicos puedan salvarla."

"¿Esperar que los médicos puedan salvarla? Cass, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Bobby a punto de perder el poco control que le quedaba y con el teléfono en la mano pidiendo una ambulancia. "Vamos, Lindsay, tienes que aguantar, tienes que hacerlo por mi y por Sam."

De repente, la chica abrió los ojos y protestó a causa del dolor en la pierna. "Papá."

"Estoy aquí cariño, todo va salir bien."

"En el coche hay algo…" Lindsay intentó incorporarse y darse la vuelta hacia la coche, pero no lo consiguió, el dolor era demasiado acuciante en todo el cuerpo y apenas le dejaba respirar, estaba casi segura, que tenía alguna costilla rota.

"Quieta, no te muevas que al final te vas a hacer daño."

"En el coche, busca en el coche, papá. He encontrado algo para detener al demonio."

Bobby lanzó una rápida mirada a Castiel, por nada del mundo iba a separarse de su hija, no hasta que supiera que estaba bien, que se iba a poner bien. El ángel se levantó y fue hasta el coche. El automóvil estaba en una situación horrible, pero se esforzó, le dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Miró en el interior, había sangre por todos lados pero tras unos segundos de búsqueda vio unos papeles bajo el asiento de Lindsay. Los cogió y les echó una rápida mirada. Eran una fotocopias de libros antiguos, algunos los conocía, otros no los había visto nunca. Pero en una de las hojas, Lindsay había remarcado una parte en concreto, un conjuro mucho más antiguo que el propio Castiel, algo que sabía que provenía de su propio padre y que servía para detener ángeles y demonios renegados, la forma de quitarles los poderes y castigarlos con la mortalidad de los seres humanos para siempre. Había escuchado leyendas sobre hechizos similares creados por dios, pero jamás había visto uno y había llegado a creer que eran historias para meterles miedo.

Escuchó el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia acercándose, así que no era el momento de hablar con Bobby de lo que habían descubierto. Sin embargo, Castiel se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba para él. La decisión de su vida, la elección que jamás había creído posible tener que tomar.

"Un ángel por un demonio, los poderes de ambos erradicados, borrados por el bien de la existencia. Muerte del ser eterno, vida normal y muerte caminando por la tierra."


	26. Chapter 26

"Cass, necesito hablar contigo." Casi no había terminado de pronunciar las palabras, cuando el ángel apareció en su despacho, delante de Dean. se miraron en silencio un momento y Dean respiró con fuerza. "Algo me dice que sabes porque te he llamado."

"Si, Lindsay encontró una forma de terminar con mi hermano, supongo que también habrás dado con ella."

"Así es, pero tenía que hablar contigo, eres el único que puede hacerlo." Dean tragó saliva, no quería decirlo, no quería parecer un egoísta que prefería despojar a su amigo de los poderes de ángel por salvar a su hermano, por muy cierto que fuera. "¿Y Lindsay?" Dijo por fin. Había estado tan preocupado por salvarle la vida a su hermano que se había olvidado de ella.

"La han llevado al hospital, ha tenido un accidente, supongo que provocado por mi hermano."

"¿No puedes hacer nada por ella? Eres un ángel, tienes poderes, nos has curado a Sam y mi miles de veces." Castiel apartó la mirada un momento, aquello no podía ser bueno. "¿Cass?"

"No puedo hacer nada, cuando mi hermano la atacó usó sus poderes para asegurarse que nada sobrenatural pudiera ayudarle, sobretodo yo. Solo podemos esperar que los médicos hagan su trabajo."

Dean quería preguntar lo que significaba eso realmente, pero lo cierto era que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza por las que preocuparse ahora mismo. Si le ocurría algo a Lindsay, Bobby le llamaría y se lo diría. Lo más importante ahora era cuidar de Sam y evitar que el maldito demonio volviera a hacerle daño.

"Entonces… sobre lo de tus poderes y tu hermano…" Sabía lo que significaba enfrentarse a un hermano, el mismo lo había hecho y había terminado fracasando. No había podido matar a Sam, ni siquiera cuando Lucifer se había apoderado de él. No había sido capaz de hacerlo, porque después de todo seguía siendo su hermano.

"Lo haré."

"Cass…"

"No tengas lástima por mi Dean. Se que lo tengo que hacer, porque desde hace tiempo, vosotros sois mi familia, llevó cuidando a tus hijos desde las sombras desde que han nacido y cuando he podido, he traído a tu hermano de vuelta. Mi hermano me traicionó y dejó que el mal le corrompiera, ahora tengo que arreglar lo que ha hecho antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Dean dio un paso adelante y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. "Lo siento."

"Lo se."

"¿Sabes como se hace este ritual?" Preguntó Dean, que no quería perder más tiempo, quería acabar con aquello antes de que el demonio volviera a presentarse allí y lastimara a Sam otra vez.

"Es un ritual muy antiguo, no he oído de nadie que lo haya llevado a cabo. Pero las instrucciones están aquí." Castiel sacó del bolsillo de su gabardina las hojas que había fotocopiado Lindsay. "Hizo un gran trabajo de búsqueda."

Dean las cogió y les echó un primer vistazo. Era un tratado antiguo, parecía que se iba a deshacer en sus manos. Apenas se podía leer lo que ponía, pero estaba claro que no era inglés.

"¿Puedes traducirlo?"

Cass asintió. "Conozco todos los idiomas que se hablan en el mundo, aunque todavía me cuesta saber lo que escribe la gente en los SMSs. Dame veinte minutos."

"De acuerdo, estaré con Sam."

O –

Bobby llevaba sentado en la sala de espera, no sabía cuanto rato y todavía no el habían dicho nada. Necesitaba hablar con un médico, saber que su hija se iba a poner bien, porque ahora que la había recuperado, no iba a perderla otra vez. Como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, un médico apareció por la puerta, quitándose la mascarilla de la boca. Bobby se levantó de un salto y se acercó a él.

"¿Cómo está mi hija?"

"Es una chica muy fuerte y aunque ha sido un accidente duro, la primera intervención ha sido todo un éxito. Ahora la subiremos a la habitación y dejaremos que descanse."

Bobby se puso tenso. "¿Qué significa eso de primera intervención?"

El médico, un hombre que debía rondar los cuarenta años, le tomó del brazo y le indicó que se sentara a su lado. "Su hija ha sufrido un terrible accidente, cuando llegó aquí tenia varios huesos rotos, tenía la pierna destrozada y hemos tenido que operarle. Ha sido difícil pero la hemos estabilizado. Sin embargo, tendremos que operarle otra vez cuando esté más fuerte, la pierna todavía no está bien soldada y además tiene una costilla a punto de perforarle el pulmón."

"Dios mío…"

"Se que es duro lo que le estoy contando, pero le aseguro que lo tenemos todo controlado. Por el momento la tenemos sedada, para evitar que haga cualquier tipo de movimiento y se haga más daño. En cuanto su cuerpo recupere un poco de fuerza, la llevaremos de nuevo al quirófano y la operaremos otra vez."

"Pero se pondrá bien." Sin darse cuenta Bobby apretó la mano del médico, estaba solo, muerto de miedo y con la idea de que su hija podía morir, por culpa de un demonio. Parecía pesadilla horrible, si no fuera porque sabía que era real. "Dígame que se pondrá bien."

"Me gustaría decirle que así es, con total seguridad, pero todavía tenemos mucho camino que recorrer para poder asegurárselo, pero le prometo que su hija está en las mejores manos."

"¿Puedo verla?"

"Está dormida, pero le gustara verle cuando despierte."

O –

"Dean…" Murmuró Sam al despertar.

"Estoy aquí hermanito."

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Dijo el menor mientras intentaba levantarse, pero estaba demasiado cansado y su cuerpo no le respondió.

"El demonio atacó. No se lo que te hizo," Sam lo miró con expresión de pánico. Dean no quería ni pensar por lo que su hermano había pasado su hermano mientras había estado en el infierno. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que todavía le costaba creer que estuviera tan entero. "te hizo ve cosas, recuerdos creo, de tu paso por allí abajo."

"No me acuerdo." Mentía y Dean lo sabía, no había sido capaz de mentirle nunca. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Dean no quería saberlo y Sam desde luego no quería contárselo, para no hacerle pasar por el mal momento después de tanto tiempo. Miró a su alrededor, esperando ver a su novia, pero la chica no estaba. "¿Dónde está Lindsay?"

"Sam…"

"Bueno, bueno, espero que hayais decidido ya lo que vais a hacer." Dean se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con el demonio sonriente, delante de él.

"Todavía no se ha terminado el plazo."

"Lo se, pero esperaba que a estas horas ya os hubierais decidido." Dean no dijo nada y su hermano lo miró sin comprender lo que estaba pasando o de que iba aquello. "No me mires así Dean. Tu quieres salvar a tu hermano, yo recuperar lo que es mío. Creo que se trata de algo completamente justo."

"Dean ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Eso, Dean, cuéntale a tu hermano lo que ocurre, dile porque estás a punto de entrar a trabajar como mi cazador persona. Dile que su vida vale más que la de cualquier ser humano de la tierra. ¿Vale más que tu propia familia, Dean, que tu mujer y tus hijos?"

Dean apretó los puños para evitar lanzarse contra el demonio, porque sabía que tenía todas las de perder. Era una criatura demasiado poderosa para enfrentarse a ella. Lo único que podía ocurrirle era que lo matara y luego acabara con su hermano. Se quedó donde estaba, delante de Sam, protegiéndolo, no se lanzaría contra el demonio, no mientras Sam estuviera a salvo, pero si se le ocurría dar un solo paso hacia su hermano, las cosas serían muy distintas.

Sam no dijo nada, sabía que los demonios mentían, estaba en su naturaleza, además, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con su hermano cuando todo aquello terminara.

"¿Y bien Dean? ¿Has tomado una decisión?"

No sabía que decir, cualquier respuesta sería mala para alguien. Dudó, se quedó quieto, clavado en el suelo, intentando pensar lo más rápido posible. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Respiró profundamente, todo lo que sus pulmones casi cerrados, le permitieron y por fin se dispuso a contestar.

"Sabes muy bien que no esta guerra no es con los hermanos, sino conmigo."

El demonio se dio la vuelta, Castiel estaba apoyado en la puerta, mirándole con odio en los ojos.

"Hermano, al final has decidido tomar partido." El demonio chasqueó la lengua. "Es una pena que decidas enfrentarte a mi, sabes muy bien que soy más poderoso que tu, pero bueno, supongo que al menos así, terminaremos con nuestras pequeñas redencillas."

"Si, tienes razón eres mucho más fuerte que yo, la magia negra y el poder del infierno parece más poderoso. Pero solo se trata de un espejismo."

Castiel caminó lentamente hacia el interior de la habitación. Dean se dio cuenta que se tambaleaba, parecía a punto de caer al suelo y estuvo tentando de ir a por él a sostenerlo, pero la mirada del ángel al clavarla en él, lo dejó ahí quieto.

"¿De que estás hablando?" Dijo el demonio.

"La oscuridad te da todo el poder quieras, pero te quita tu forma de ser, convierte la realidad en la misma oscuridad. Has hecho daño a mucha gente, has matado a inocentes porque tus señores en el infierno así te lo han ordenado. No lo voy a permitir por más tiempo."

Llegó hasta donde estaban Dean y Sam, los miró a los dos, pero solo Dean, comprendió lo que le estaban diciendo sus ojos. El cazador negó con la cabeza, no tenía porque hacerlo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

"Dean, coge el cuchillo."

"Vamos, Cass, vas a dejar que tus amiguitos mueran por tus delirios de grandeza. Deja de hacer estupideces y ven a trabajar conmigo."

"No puedo." Dijo el ángel con seriedad.

"¿Cómo que no puedes?"

Como respuesta, Castiel levantó la mano llena de sangre. "Es la sangra de un ángel."

"¿Querrás decir de tu recipiente?" Castiel negó con la cabeza. "A menos que… no lo has hecho, no has sido capaz."

El demonio apretó los puños y un momento más tarde Sam gritó con fuerza y contorsionó el cuerpo. "Sammy." Dean se arrodilló junto a su hermano, pero Sam no le contestó, el dolor era demasiado fuerte, dominaba todo su cuerpo, lo controlaba todo, el resto había desaparecido. "Deja a mi hermano en paz."

"Estáis jugando conmigo y nadie juega conmigo." Dijo el demonio con rabia en la voz. "Tengo que enseñaros que conmigo no se puede jugar y el primero en comprenderlo va a ser tu hermano."

Sam gritó todavía más fuerte y un pequeño hilo de sangre empezó a manar de su nariz. Abrió los ojos e par en par, pero estaban completamente blancos y poco a pocos gritos se fueron convirtiendo en aullidos desesperados.

"Podría ser un dios. Podría ser benévolo con vosotros, pero habéis decidido desafiarme, así que tendréis que pagar las consecuencias."

La habitación comenzó a temblar, parecía que la casa entera se iba a derrumbar. Del piso superior, llegaron los gritos de sus hijos y justo eso era lo que Dean no podía soportar. Después de todo su hermano era cazador, había pasado por mucho igual que él, pero sus hijos y Carolina, eso no se podía tocar."

Con un movimiento rápido se puso en pie y lanzó el cuchillo contra el pecho del demonio. Este se quedó parado en un primer momento, pero en seguida se percató de la sangre de color negro manaba de la herida.

"No puede ser."

"Te lo he dicho, sangre de un ángel." Contestó Castiel.

"Entonces eso significa…" Dijo el demonio mientras se tambaleaba.

"Si, ahora soy humano, alma de ángel pero humano, ya no tengo poderes."

"Pero…"

El demonio cayó al suelo de rodillas y un momento más tarde se derrumbó sin más. Dean se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano, pero ahora tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba pálido pero se estaba recuperando. Los dos sonrieron y Dean se volvió hacia Cass.

"Gracias y lo siento mucho. Yo…"

"No pasa nada, supongo que ahora me dejarás ser el tío de tus hijos."

"Claro que si, así que tío Cass, sube a decirles que todo se ha terminado."

O –

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, había demasiadas cosas que hacer y mucha gente a la que atender. Lindsay fue operada con éxito las dos veces y aunque la rehabilitación fue bastante dura, tener a Sam a su lado para darle fuerzas y esperarla al final de cada recorrido por largo y doloroso que fuera ayudaba bastante. Por no hablar de la petición formal de matrimonio que hizo delante de todo el mundo. Todavía no tenían fecha para el enlace, primero Lindsay tenía que recuperarse del todo y alejarse de las latosas muletas, para que el vestido le quedara perfectamente. Pero mientras tanto se estaba acostumbrando usar su nuevo nombre, Lindsay Singer-Winchester y aunque todavía no habían hablando con nadie, estaban pensando en los nombres para los futuros niños que ya querían tener.

Sam había vuelto a cazar, no es que Dean le hiciera mucha gracia, pero así no estaría solo cuando tuviera que marcharse a alguna cacería. Carolina también estaba más tranquila. Le había costado aceptar que Dean se marchara algunas noches y le había obligado a prometer que llamaría todos los días para decir como iban las cosas.

"Sin mentiras, ni medias verdades Dean." Lo conocía demasiado, Carolina era, desde hacía mucho tiempo una Winchester y no había forma de engañarle con una bonita sonrisa o con un "todo va bien cariño."

Los niños estaban creciendo muy rápido y Dean los había pillado en alguna ocasión jugando a las cacerías; no quería que sus hijos siguieran su camino y esperaba que no fuera más que una fase, que luego olvidaran sin más. Intentaba no hacerles caso y cuando le preguntaban sobre sus cacerias, Dean intentaba cambiar de tema y preguntarles por el colegio y cuando podía usaba su mejor excusa.

"Es hora de dar de comer a Lily".

La pequeña de familia Lily Winchester, era la niña más guapa que hubiera visto en su vida. Desde luego que Elisabeth era la niña de sus ojos, pero Lily había sacados sus ojos verdes y el cabello castaño de su hermano. Cuando su "princesa" como la llamaba, frente a sus "pequeños cazadores", que eran los mayores, toda la habitación se iluminaba y más de una vez había terminado dormido con la niña en sus brazos, mientras le cantaba.

Porque Dean había descubierto que le gustaba cantar y que no lo hacía nada mal y que su lo hacía en un bar delante de cien personas, todo el mundo le aplaudía y todo el mundo alababa lo desgarrador de las canciones, la profundidad de sus sentimientos y lo bien que reflejaba el amor por los seres queridos.

Dean sabía que el mayor cambio lo había efectuado Castiel, no le había sido nada fácil descubrir que ser humano era algo aburrido, sobretodo cuando tenía que ir andando a los sitios y no chasqueando los dedos o cuando no podía conseguir que las cosas ocurrieran como él quería. Había pasado unos meses deprimido, tirado en el sofá y jugando con los niños, Dean comenzó a preocuparse cuando vio que había dejado de afeitarse y se pasaba horas viendo con los niños Hannah Montana.

Por eso, un día le preguntó si quería ir a cazar con Sam y con él.

"No será lo mismo que los viejo tiempos, pero te podemos enseñar a disparar."

Al ángel no le costó aceptar la oferta y en poco más de un mes, parecía tan experto como ellos en acabar con cualquier fantasma, aunque las heridas no eran lo que más le gustara experimentar de la caza.

Ahora eran una gran familia, con un patriarca un poco cascarrabias y que siempre estaba pendiente de lo que Sam hacía con su hija, pero que adoraba tener tres nietos o los que llegaran después, dos hermanos, felices por fin sus familias y por tenerse el uno al otro y un ángel que había decidido cortarte las alas por la gente que le importaba. Ahora era mortal y frágil como cualquier humano, pero había merecido la pena, después de todo habían cerrado las puertas del infierno, al menos por el momento y su familia estaba a salvo, al menos por el momento.


End file.
